To Save Rukia
by Draven NightHawk
Summary: "Kuchiki Rukia is dead." Ichigo felt as though all the air had just been punched from his lungs. - What would have happened if Ichigo had gone to save Rukia after her battle with the espada Aaroniero? IchiRuki!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone! I've been a long time fan of Bleach and a fanfiction reader, so I decided to finally take the dive and write a story that has been tumbling around in my mind for some time. I always wondered what would have happened if Ichigo had continued to go after Rukia when confronted by Ulquiorra, so here's my portrayal of how I could see that happening in a way that is still in-character for everyone. This story borrows from the manga in some ways in this first chapter to get things rolling, but turns a corner before long. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki Rukia is dead."<p>

Ichigo felt as though all the air had just been punched from his lungs.

"What…did you say?"

Ulquiorra remained impassive and continued. "More accurately, she and the novena espada killed each other at the same time. Her body was slashed to pieces and skewered upon a spear. She is no longer among the living."

Ichigo clenched his fists as images of Rukia being cut and impaled swept through his mind. "Don't you dare…" Ichigo growled, "…Rukia's reiatsu faded _just_ now. You're not even fighting her, how would you-"

"Cognition synchronization. It was one of the novena espada's abilities, as well as one of his duties. He could instantly convey all of the information about the enemy he's fought to all of his comrades. Where are you going?"

The last sentence was uttered as Ichigo strode away from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra watched as the shinigami stopped at his question. With his back still facing Ulquiorra, Ichigo answered, his voice firm and controlled.

"To save Rukia."

"I believe I told you she is dead."

"I don't believe you."

"Stubborn, aren't we? Is it alright to leave without killing me first?" Ulquiorra's eyes bored through Ichigo's back, silently goading him.

"I have no reason to fight you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are an enemy, but you yourself have yet to harm any of my nakama."

Ulquiorra paused as he broke his eye contact with Ichigo's back, looking down. "I see." His eyes roved back up to look at Ichigo in the next instant with a cold and calculative glare. "What if I told you that I was the one who brought Inoe Orihime to Hueco Mundo?"

The air cracked as Ichigo shunpo'd and brought his zanpakuto down on Ulquiorra, who blocked it with his bare arm.

Ichigo's face was livid with rage as he brought his sword down with more force. His nakama being hurt one by one in Hueco Mundo, the anxiousness he was feeling as he felt their failing reiatsu…all of them having to even come to this dangerous place, was Ulquiorra's doing. "So Inoue didn't come to Hueco Mundo by her own will after all!"

"Unexpected. It seems that even the very friends who came to save her had some doubt in their hearts."

Ichigo felt a twinge of guilt. Without realizing it, his confidence in Inoue had been rattled after her mysterious departure to Hueco Mundo. He turned his guilt into anger again as he yelled, "Do you know what you've done? Because of you, Inoue was branded a traitor!"

"Of course. If she wasn't, it would have been a miscalculation on our part. So, have you found a reason to fight me?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger. He jumped away, giving them some distance as he contemplated his next move. Glancing back, he spotted Nel, sitting on the floor where he'd placed her before charging at Ulquiorra.

"Nel, get further back. It doesn't look like this guy is gonna let me pass through without a fight."

Nel obediently scooted herself back, whimpering in worry for Ichigo.

Ichigo turned back to face Ulquiorra. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." Ichigo's eyes reflected a deadly seriousness. "…so I'm going to come at you with all my strength."

With that, a burst of reiatsu flowed around Ichigo as he jumped into the air, sword raised. His hollow's mask appeared on his face as he released his bankai. In one swift move, Ichigo was bearing down on Ulquiorra, though blocked again by the espada's bare arm. Ichigo noted the look of surprise in his opponent's eyes at the increased power he was exuding. Using the opportunity to continue to overwhelm Ulquiorra, he unleashed his most powerful attack.

"It's over. Getsuga Tenshou!"

A massive black wave of energy whipped towards the espada. Ulquiorra reached out an arm and blocked it. However, the attack kept surging, becoming more and more powerful. Startled, he extended his other arm to brace himself against the onslaught.

"Ridiculous." Ulquiorra muttered in annoyance as he continued efforts to contain the energy swarming around him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the blast, Ichigo panted heavily as his mask shattered to the floor. Ulquiorra was still fighting off the attack. Now was his chance.

Ichigo spun around and grabbed a blubbering Nel protectively under his arm, apologizing to her as he shunpo'd out of the room. With a flash, he was gone.

The blackness of Getsuga Tenshou became reduced to a heavy gray smoke. Through the dissipating haze, an unscathed and unfazed Ulquiorra stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at the space Ichigo had been standing. His interest in this human was piqued.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had always had difficulty with sensing reiatsu, but inexplicably had rarely had a problem finding Rukia's in the time he'd known her, for which he was glad for. He was relieved to still feel a small, weak trace of her reiatsu, and he followed it, urging his tired body to keep going.<p>

"Hold on, Rukia. I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in silence.<p>

"Itsygo?" Nel said, looking up at Ichigo from under his arm.

They had come to a stop where their hall had split into two corridors. One hall led downwards, another contained a set of stairs advancing upwards. Ichigo stood between the two paths, his eyes closed in contemplation as he felt for Rukia's faint reiatsu pulse to lead him.

His eyes suddenly flashed open with certainty as he gazed in the direction of the stairs. "That way."

Ichigo raced up the steps, wearing a face of determination. His thoughts, however, were anxious. He was trying his best to repress his growing fears and desperation to find her. He must reach her before…

A sudden burst of bright light made Ichigo stop short at the top of the stairs and squint as it bewildered his sight. Putting a hand over his eyes to shield them, he opened them again to find…sunlight? Blue sky?

"What is this?" Ichigo murmured to no one in particular.

Nel pointed up at the sky and answered, "Itsa dome. Can see it frum outside, remember?"

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around and found he was on a suspended bridge that led to another tower. Feeling Rukia's trace still ahead of him, he ran across it and entered the tower on the opposite end.

Ichigo felt an immediate eerie uneasiness come over him as he stepped inside the darkness of the tower. Letting his eyes adjust once again, he stood for a moment inside the doorway, trying to make out his surroundings. He noted that the air seemed chilled, and realized with a start that much of the surface of the floor was coated in a thin layer of ice.

With caution, Ichigo began to walk further inside. His eyes now made out the expansive interior well enough to see the remnants of much destruction to the walls, more ice, and some odd red liquid substance that he preferred to avoid. A battle had definitely been recently fought here.

Seeking out Rukia's reiatsu again, he abruptly drew his breath in as his eyes caught sight of a prostrate figure in the far corner of the tower.

In a moment he was on his knees next to the crumpled form, horror written across his face. Rukia was unconscious, covered in blood and ice. Her hand still clutched her sword's hilt, the blade broken cleanly off. She hardly seemed to be breathing.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gingerly turned her over onto her back, his one arm supporting her head, his other hand placed on her neck, feeling for her pulse.

It was barely what one would count as a pulse, but it was there. Ichigo's moment of relief was quickly replaced with an overwhelming feeling of helplessness.

"Come on, Rukia, don't give up, I'm here now! Just hold on, I swear I won't let you die!"

Ichigo felt his promise seemed empty; Rukia was in horrible shape. He inwardly shuddered as he delicately inspected the three large puncture wounds in her abdomen. Ulquiorra seemed to have been telling the truth of what happened to her. If there was any time that he wished he knew kido for healing, it was now. Ichigo turned his attention to Nel, who had slipped herself from his arm when he had gone to his knees.

"Nel! Can you use your saliva to help heal her?" Nel could hear the panic in his voice. She momentarily considered refusing him, as she was still suspicious of this particular shinigami girl. But one look at his pleading eyes, and she knew better.

Ichigo continued cradling Rukia in his arms, trying to use his body heat to warm her cold body as Nel unceremoniously spewed spit onto Rukia's abdomen. Ichigo looked intently into Rukia's face, silently willing her to open her eyes as his mind continued to anxiously whirl. He knew that mending her injuries alone wouldn't be enough to save her at this rate. She needed her reiatsu replenished to stand a chance. He had to try something before it was too late. There was only one thing he could offer her. It had to work.

"That's good, Nel. Thanks." Nel paused mid-spit, a long strand of drool suspended from her mouth.

"Otay!" She slurped the remainder of hanging drool back up and into her mouth with gusto and grinned.

Giving a slight smile to Nel, Ichigo exhaled, his eyes growing serious as they shone with a resolute intensity. "I'm going to do my part now."

A white-blue light of reiatsu instantly blazed to life around both he and Rukia. Ichigo then focused all of his reiatsu towards Rukia, pouring it from himself and enveloping her in it, compelling his power to be absorbed into her.

As he steadily flowed his soul's reiatsu towards her, Ichigo saw her zanpaktou start to glow. A mass of small white lights began to swirl around the broken blade, slowly reconstructing itself back into a full sword once again.

Ichigo felt elated at this sign of hope. "That's it, Rukia!" A few more minutes went by before Ichigo felt a tremor ripple through Rukia's small body. With a jolt, he suddenly sensed her soul responding to his, and accepting his strength into herself. Her breathing became more strong and steady, and her body felt warmer. The ice disappeared from her clothing.

"Come back, Rukia."

* * *

><p>Warmth. An incredible, encompassing warmth. It seemed to wrap all around her, filling her with a sense of security and peace.<p>

Rukia gave a soft sigh. She wanted to blissfully curl up in this feeling that repeatedly washed over her. However, her body seemed strangely unwilling to move.

Wondering why she was finding it difficult to move, she began to realize that she was laying on her back. Feeling in her body was returning, and a dull ache came with it. Suddenly, she became aware of an extra warmth coming from one side of her body. In fact, she now felt the physical presence of someone by her side.

"_Someone is with me?"_ Rukia slowly thought, the fog in her mind lifting a bit.

Someone was holding her against themselves, their arms around her, supporting her. Her reiatsu was too weak to sense who it was very well, but she did not feel in danger. Whoever this was, they were no foe.

She wanted to speak, wanted to ask who they were, but could only manage to utter a weak whimper.

"Don't worry, it's ok. I've got you, Rukia."

That voice. A man's voice. She knew it. But whose was it? Her mind sluggishly sought the answer.

With a small groan from the effort, she gradually willed her eyes slightly open.

Her eyes tried to focus as she looked into a blurry face. Orange hair. Worried amber eyes.

"…Ichi..go?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Dun dun duuuun! What a place to end the chapter, I know! How will Rukia react to finding herself in Ichigo's arms? hehehe. Please let me know how I'm doing, I would love to get to know/interact with you all! I have the next chapter ready and waiting and will have it up soon! Subscribe to be sure to get the alert when it's up! ;) Thanks for reading so far - hope you're enjoying it! ~ Draven_


	2. Out of the Pan & Into the Fire

_**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to Eradona, SkywalkerT-65, and Lago for their reviews! I wasn't expecting as many hits with this story so soon, being a new author and all, so I'm rather thrilled to say the least. As I said, I had this next chapter already in the wings, so here it is! ~ Draven_

* * *

><p>"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, a smile crossing his features at seeing her eyes looking at him once again.<p>

"Ichi…go…" Rukia slowly repeated in disbelief.

Suddenly memories flooded Rukia's mind. Hueco Mundo. The espada she had fought and defeated. Inoue, all alone, afraid for her nakama. "What's happened? Is Inoue ok?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I haven't found her yet."

The next second Ichigo found himself with a bashed nose, and a pair of glaring eyes.

"Then why are you here? We're here to save Inoue! Not me!"

Ichigo quickly brought his hand to his nose, rubbing it ruefully, and glared back down at her.

"Well Inoue isn't at the brink of death like you just were!"

"But she could be if we don't find her in time!"

"You expect me to just have left you to die?"

Rukia was about to retort back when she saw the pain in his eyes. She let out a loud sigh.

"Fine. Have it your way then." Rukia relented. "But I'm alright now. Let's be on our way."

Before Ichigo could react, Rukia managed to get herself into a sitting position, but upon trying to stand, the room spun and she felt herself tumbling when a pair of sturdy arms caught her.

"You're not alright! What made you think you could stand already?" Ichigo said with a scowl.

"I'm fine, I just need to get my bearings." Rukia replied indignantly with a groan, willing the room to stop reeling, then sputtered as she found herself hoisted onto Ichigo's back, piggy-back style.

"Ichigo…"

"Come on, we'll go find Inoue together until you get your strength back."

"Fool…" Rukia murmured with a slight smile, too exhausted to argue any longer.

Ichigo smirked, then turned towards Nel. He wasn't prepared for the sight he beheld next.

Nel's eyes were giant pools of tears, her hands clenched in fists. She let out a sudden wail.

"Awahhhhhgghhh, Isygoooo! So mean, not taking Nel and lweaving Nel all awone in this scawy pwlace…awfter Nel helped Itsygo's nakama too! So meeaaaannnn…" Nel bawled.

"What? Baka, you're still coming too, Nel. Let's go." He said as he placed her under his arm that also held one of Rukia's tucked legs. Nel let out a soppy sniffle.

"By the way, Ichigo, why is my stomach all wet and slimy feeling?"

Before Ichigo could answer the unpleasant question, a feeling of dread filled him. He shunpo-ed out of one of the larger holes in the tower's exterior wall, and watched in shock as an instant later the entire tower exploded into chunks of flying debris behind them, filling the air with dust.

A dark figure flashed beside him, too close for comfort. Ichigo felt Rukia tense up and guessed she had seen the figure as well. Ichigo turned his head and found himself staring directly into the eyes of Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p><em>Note: I am debating how soon to post the next chapter, especially as this was such a short chapter. I don't want to post chapters too soon after each other, so I guess I'll play things by ear with how responses for this storychapter go and such. Thanks again everyone!_ ~ Draven


	3. Behind You, Before Me

_**Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone for nearly a thousand hits on this story in 24 hours! 0_0 Special shout outs to **_**Garganta, Mdizzle18, SkywalkerT-65, Lago, and darklover**_** for their reviews! I am kicking myself for the spelling of Inoue's name in the last chapter (that one slipped through the cracks, my bad!), and have corrected it for future chapters.  
>This chapter is longer than the last one (and so will be the next chapter!), so enjoy!<br>~ **_**Draven**

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra...!"<p>

Ulquiorra's face remained expressionless as he raised his arm, a cero swirling around his finger, and pointed it at Ichigo. The next second a powerful blast fired towards the three.

"Rukia! Nel! Are you ok?" Ichigo yelled as he emerged in bankai form from the blast and landed lightly upon a sand mound, both of them hugged to his chest. His right shoulder and back were smoldering a bit, having used his body to shield Rukia and Nel as much as he could in that split second. Nel appeared unconscious. Rukia looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Hai..." Rukia's eyes suddenly widened as her gaze focused on something else. "Look out!"

Ulquiorra flashed momentarily into sight beside them and aimed a kick that swept up the surrounding sand and sent them hurtling through the wall of a nearby tower.

Ichigo found himself flat on his back within the tower. He sputtered and wheezed as he weakly scanned the rubble around him.

"Rukia!"

A slight clattering and shifting of mortar fragments a few yards to his left revealed Rukia slowly sitting up from the debris, a still-unconscious Nel tucked in her arms. Ichigo locked eyes with Rukia, her serious expression mirroring his own.

A shadow appeared on the rubble between them, and they looked to see a man's dark profile standing within the tower wall's hole.

"At the moment you blocked my cero, you called forth your mask. A fine high-speed reaction. But this time it was broken to pieces instantly. Now you have no more tricks up your sleeve."

Ulquiorra's advancing steps came to stand just a few feet in front of a hunched Ichigo, still on his knees, a look of defiance on his bloodied face.

"Surrender." said Ulquiorra.

Ichigo answered by a quick thrust of his sword into Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Who would surrender to you?" Ichigo hissed, then raised his face up to meet Ulquiorra's, revealing a cocky smirk. "You're the top Espada, right? Which means if I beat you, it's the same as winning the entire battle!"

"So that's it…" Ulquiorra nonchalantly pulled Ichigo's sword from his shoulder, showing no wound had been sustained; just a tear in his clothing.

Rukia gave a small gasp as Ulquiorra opened his upper tunic and revealed a number "4" on his bare chest. Looking over at Ichigo, she saw his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Too bad for you then. I am only the fourth strongest of the Espada." Ulquiorra stated as he stared down at Ichigo.

"Number…four?" Ichigo still felt in shock.

In a flash, Ulquiorra plunged his hand into Ichigo's chest.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo felt immobilized. He faintly heard Rukia scream his name from somewhere off in the distance, but the only answer he could make was a strangled gurgling noise as blood filled his vision.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You have absolutely no chance of defeating me." Ulquiorra kept his hand in Ichigo's chest as he continued, "Even if you were to somehow defeat me, there are still three others even more powerful than I for you to fight. So you see, even if you stand back up a thousand times…" Ulquiorra finally removed his hand from Ichigo, new blood spurting out from the wound. "…a path to victory for you does not exist."

Ichigo fell face-forward in a crumpled heap, blood slowly surrounding him.

"It seems that I overestimated you. You did not meet my expectations. This is as far as you go."

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia crawled the distance between them and knelt beside him, her hands shaking slightly as she placed them on his shoulders. "Oi! Ichigo!"

Ulquiorra gazed at the two figures before him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, if you can still move with your body like that, leave Las Noches immediately." Ulquiorra turned his back on them and began to walk towards the tower's opening. "If you cannot, then die in that spot. Your mission ends here, shinigami."

Rukia watched in growing anxiousness as Ichigo's broken sword went from bankai to its shikai state. Ulquiorra disappeared from sight, but she hardly took notice. The thought had gone through her mind to pursue him, but that idea was quickly replaced with reasoning; she was still hardly in any condition to fight.

With a slight grunt from the effort, Rukia began to turn Ichigo over onto his back to have better access to his wound. "Ichigo! Pull yourself together! Ichi…." Rukia stopped short as she caught sight of his now up-turned face. She hadn't been prepared for his staring, lifeless eyes. If it wasn't for the fact she could sense his weak reiatsu, she'd have thought him dead.

A sudden groan and an "Itsy…go" made Rukia turn to look behind her. She'd forgotten about Nel in the moment. Nel's bleary eyes appeared, then shot open at the sight before her.

"Itsy…go? Itsy…go! Itsygo!" Nel started to wail. Then she spotted Rukia beside him and stopped, scrunching up her face and glaring through her tears. "Itsygo'd be fine if it weren't fer you!"

Nel looked again at Ichigo and began to crawl towards him. "Buwwaaaah! Itsygooooo. Don't die…Itsygo….!" Nel was halfway to him when she felt herself silently picked up, then set down beside Ichigo and the shinigami girl, who placed a comforting arm around her. Nel looked at the shinigami in surprise.

"Don't worry, Nel. Ichigo will be fine." Rukia said encouragingly.

Nel gaped as she looked at the shinigami woman, then looked down at her hands, feeling a bit ashamed of what she had said.

A glow emanated from Rukia's hand as she placed it over his wound. She bit her lip as her outstretched arm trembled with the effort she was exerting. Her reiatsu was barely starting to recover itself, and was not strong enough to be used again so soon, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from doing what she could.

Frowning, Rukia muttered to Nel, "Ulquiorra seems to have left a large…reiatsu pressure in Ichigo's wound…it's making it…even more difficult….to heal him…" Panting under the strain, her frown grew deeper with determination.

"_Come on, Ichigo!"_ Rukia inwardly demanded, her arm over Ichigo now beginning to shake. She took the arm that was around Nel and used it to support her extended arm.

A sudden commotion came from the tower's opening. Fearing Ulquiorra had returned, she instead beheld the blue-haired Espada who had stabbed her with his bare hand, she'd encased in ice, and then had nearly killed her in return with a cero to her head. If anything, Rukia felt more troubled by this espada's presence than Ulquiorra's. Her eyes narrowed as she rose with some difficulty to stand protectively between Nel and Ichigo and the espada.

"What do you want…?" Rukia firmly asked, her hand readied on her sword's hilt.

Grimmjow looked slyly over the scene. "Why is it you're always in my way, shinigami woman? I should just kill you already and be done with ya."

"Why are you here!" Rukia commanded.

With a rough flourish Grimmjow whipped a ragged cloak off of another figure that had been behind him and pushed them so that they fell forward on their knees beside Ichigo's head.

"Inoue!" Rukia gaped in surprise.

"Ku…Kuchiki-san!"

Inoue looked from Rukia to where Ichigo lay before her and gasped.

"Ahh! Ku…Kuro…saki-kun!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Inoue has now joined Ichigo's group! How will things play between Rukia and Inoue with Ichigo in bad shape? Will Grimmjow follow through with his threat to be rid of Rukia? ;)<em>

_Feel free to send me a note/review, I love reading and responding to them! _ ~ Draven


	4. Open Scars, Hidden Wounds

_Author's Note: Hi all! Back with the longest chapter yet! Lots going on in it; I've been dying to share it with you all! Special thanks to LeftHRyder, FinalReason, garganta, and SkywalkerT-65 for your reviews!  
>Hobey ho, let's go! ~ <em>Draven

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked again at the shinigami girl as Inoue exclaimed her name. He remembered her being present every time he'd tried to fight the other shinigami they called Kurosaki. She really was a bother, but so long as she didn't get in his way now, he'd consider letting her live.<p>

"Fix him." Grimmjow barked out to Inoue as he chose a slab of cement to sit upon.

All three girls stared at him in disbelief.

"Do it already!"

"Kuchiki-san, I'll heal you after Kurosaki-kun." whispered Inoue. Rukia discreetly nodded in acknowledgement as she knelt beside Ichigo again.

Nel watched Inoue as she silently created a dome of light around Ichigo's body.

"Pwlease, pwlease save Itsygo! It's all Nel's fawlt he got hurwt! He pwrotected Nel!" Nel cried, beginning to get herself worked up again about Ichigo's current plight.

"Shut up you friggin brat! Keep that up and I swear I'll blast ya apart! Just be quiet and she'll fix him."

"…yes sir…" Nel answered with trepidation.

Risking a sideways glance, Inoue looked at Grimmjow to see if he was still paying attention. He was peering off to the side with an annoyed look on his face. Taking her eyes off him, she looked over at Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san?" Inoue whispered.

At Inoue's voice, Rukia turned to glance at Grimmjow as well, then leaned in a bit towards Inoue.

"Kuchiki-san, I…I saw what happened to you in your battle. The espada you fought was able to make me see it all as you both battled. I was so…" Inoue blinked back tears at the memory of Rukia impaled by the trident. "I'm so sorry!"

"Inoue, it's not your fault." Rukia whispered in a serious tone. "You're one of us, Inoue. You've done the same, when you came to help rescue me."

Inoue felt a pang of guilt at Rukia's words. Though she had gone to Soul Society when Rukia's life was in danger, she had come with the ulterior motive to use her new powers to support Ichigo. She felt she had failed even at that.

"We all chose to come here; we fully realized it would be a risk, but we had to try." Rukia continued. "I know how it feels to not be able to do anything while your nakama are putting themselves into danger to save you. I didn't want to be a reason for you to have to worry."

Inoue nodded with a brave smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm so happy that you're ok!" A sudden question crossed her mind. "Kuchiki-san, what happened after your battle? How did you get here with Kurosaki-kun and Nel-san?"

"Ichigo and Nel came and found me. Though…" Rukia's expression grew contemplative as she cuffed her chin with her hand. "…I'm not really sure how he saved me."

"I helped Itsygo!" Nel hoarsely whispered in excitement. "He made me spit on ya! My spit is swpecial! Can heals peoples!"

Both Rukia and Inoue looked taken aback at this announcement.

"So that's why my stomach was all slimy…!" Rukia said in a low voice, her eyes narrowed. 'That Ichigo…!". Rukia looked at him lying within Inoue's sphere, and Inoue watched her eyes soften.

Nel nodded happily. "Itsygo also gave you his power when he was howlding ya in his awrms! You woke ups a wittle after dat!"

"_In his arms…?"_ Inoue heard the words echo in her mind.

Inoue looked from Nel to Rukia. Rukia looked even more startled.

"Ichigo gave me his powers?" Rukia thought back to the time. "I do remember before I was fully conscious, a feeling of being very peaceful. And warm and safe…"

Inoue hid her eyes, afraid her unsettled feelings would show in them and give her away.

A few minutes of silence passed, each of the girls lost in thoughts as they continued to watch over Ichigo.

Rukia became aware of Inoue frowning at the progress of Ichigo's wounds being healed. Inoue caught Rukia's questioning look and spoke her thoughts aloud. "Something is surrounding and getting in the way of Kurosaki-kun's wounds. I can't seem to reject it...who would do this?"

"Ulquiorra." Both girls were slightly startled by his voice and turned to look at him. "It's what he does when he takes an interest in his prey. He always punches a hole in the exact same location as his own." Grimmjow rose from his seat, his fists clenching. "I'll teach him to mess with someone else's prey!"

Abruptly, a small groan escaped from Ichigo, causing everyone in the room to rapidly direct their attention to Inoue's healing dome.

"…geh…" Ichigo's blank eyes suddenly focused, then blinked. He looked directly up into the faces nearest him. "…Rukia….Nel….and…Inoue…?"

Rukia sighed in relief as Inoue cried out. Nel blubbered.

A foot stomped behind them all. "Shut up! If you have time to talk, then hurry up and fix him!"

"You're…Grimmjow…! Why…How did Inoue-"

"Shut yer trap and just get fixed up! The only reason I'm here is to settle things with the uninjured you!" Grimmjow spewed out.

Realization dawned on Inoue's face. "That's why you're having me heal-"

"Shut up I said! I'm allowing you to heal the guy who was almost dead! Quit complaining and just hurry up! It won't take long until Ulquiorra realizes what's going on and comes back! Before that, I'll-"

An extra presence suddenly filled the room behind Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow turned to face the newcomer with a growl.

The four friends behind Grimmjow looked on, completely on alert. Rukia's hand slid to her hilt once more.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said evenly. "Just what are you trying to pull, healing an enemy I defeated?"

There was a slight pause.

"No response?" Ulquiorra continued. His eyes shifted around the room, resting on Inoue. She broke eye contact with him, looking uncomfortable. "Very well then. In any case, Aizen-sama entrusted that girl to me. Hand her over."

"Forget it." Grimmjow challenged.

"What was that?"

"What's the matter, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow gave a laugh. "I can see it! You're scared of fighting me!" Grimmjow advanced on Ulquiorra. "You're afraid of ripping us both to shreds!" Grimmjow's face showed bloodlust as he fired a point-blank cero at Ulquiorra, who just managed to divert the blast.

"As expected, one attack isn't good enou-" Grimmjow suddenly realized Ulquiorra was above him, his finger just inches above Grimmjow's head with a readied cero.

Grimmjow reacted by sweeping his body aside, then raising his palm towards Ulquiorra's finger that was still there while Ulquiorra was mid-leap. A cero leapt from Grimmjow's palm, and the two blasts collided, creating a large explosion that sent the two in opposite directions.

As the dust swirled, a hand came from behind Ulquiorra and grabbed him, then inserted a small cube in Ulquiorra's hollow hole. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, showing actual surprise. Rods of light began to leap and fold in around Ulquiorra as Grimmjow jumped away to a safe distance. A great ball of light began to encase Ulquiorra. His face was the last they could see of him before he was completely enveloped. With a great burst of light, the ball disappeared, Ulquiorra along with it.

Grimmjow calmly made his way back to where Inoue had shielded herself and the others. Inoue, Rukia, and Nel looked questioningly at him.

"What just happened?" Rukia managed to ask.

"Aizen gave us espada a 'caja negacion' for punishing subordinates. That's what I just used. When used on an average arrancar, it permanently traps them in a sealed dimension. But as it wasn't intended for espada, and with a reiatsu like Ulquiorra's, it'll probably only last two to three hours on him."

Grimmjow stopped walking a few yards away from the group. "Now that you know that, hurry up and heal him."

Inoue stared back at him, the internal battle raging in her head showing in her expression. "…No."

With a start, Inoue found Grimmjow's hand clutching her neck.

"Inoue!" yelled Rukia in alarm, trying to stand.

"I wasn't giving you a choice! Heal him!" Grimmjow yelled in Inoue's face.

Inoue gasped as she strained to speak. "If I heal Kurosaki-kun, you'll just injure him again. I can't…let that happen!"

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

The close-range blast caught Grimmjow by surprise, leaving the side of his body singed. He reflexively let go of Inoue as he grabbed his side, howling in anger. Panting, Rukia took the opportunity to draw her sword, tightening her grip on the hilt with resolve.

"I'm going to friggin' kill you, wench!" Grimmjow swiped his sword at her. Rukia attempted to duck, but her tired body's movements were a fraction too sluggish, and the sword's tip connected with her arm and sliced up to her shoulder, making her yelp in pain.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Grimmjow laughed as he swung his sword again and again at Rukia. Rukia grit her teeth as she blocked, but her wounded arm finally gave way under the strain, and she was sent sprawling onto her back.

"I always knew you were the weaker of the two!" Grimmjow yelled with delight as he leapt towards her. With no time to get to her feet, Rukia raised her sword, the tip pointing at Grimmjow, but he knocked it aside with a violent kick and sent it flying from her hand. Rukia quickly put her palm out.

"Hado 33-"

In an instant Rukia cried out as Grimmjow landed a blow to her jaw, and felt herself roughly pinned down, knocking the breath out of her. A hand was thrust at her throat, constricting. Rukia looked up in pain into the face of Grimmjow, hovering over her, his eyes wild.

"Shall I put a hole in you again, girl?" Grimmjow grinned wickedly as Rukia grasped at the hand around her neck, gasping for breath. She kicked repeatedly at him, trying to knock him off of her.

Nel ran towards the fight and began to pound Grimmjow's back with her fists. "Stop it Gwimmjow! Stop!

"Pesky brat!" Grimmjow took a hand away from Rukia's neck and flung Nel off his back and into a slab of cement. She slowly sat up, a bit dazed.

"Koten Zanshun!"

Without looking away from Rukia, Grimmjow raised his free hand and blasted a small cero at Inoue's attack.

"Tsubaki!" Inoue ran and caught Tsubaki's battered form.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to Rukia, his grasp on her neck closing. Rukia began to struggle less and less, her gasps becoming shallower.

"I'm going to end you, right here and now!" A new cero started forming in Grimmjow's hand, which he pointed at her head. The light of the cero, accompanied by a shrill roar as it swirled, filled the room as it grew in size.

"No! Kuchiki-san!"

"Shinigawmi!" Nel covered her eyes with her hands and screamed as the cero's roar became deafening.

A hand suddenly clamped Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow looked sideways to see Ichigo, barely able to stand, sternly looking at him.

"Let go of her." Ichigo growled.

The two men stared angrily at each other, sizing each other up, daring the other to show a sign of weakness. Without breaking eye contact, Ichigo yelled over the din. "Inoue! Please heal me."

Inoue's eyes widened. "…Kurosaki-kun!"

Grimmjow held the gaze a moment longer, then scoffed and dissolved the cero while he released his hand from Rukia's neck. He savagely knocked Ichigo's hand off his arm, glaring at him.

Standing, Grimmjow moved away as Rukia rolled onto her side, gulping for air.

Ichigo's face wore a worried expression as he knelt beside Rukia and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok, Rukia?"

"Heh…Don't…worry about me. …You're in worse shape…than I am, fool." Rukia managed to gasp out with a small smirk.

Ichigo exhaled in relief and gave a small grin back. "That's my line."

Ichigo looked over towards Inoue, then inclined his head slightly towards Grimmjow. "Also, heal his injuries as well."

"Don't. I didn't ask for your sympathy." Grimmjow spat out.

"That's not what I meant. Didn't you want to have a fair battle?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Or is it that you want to save those wounds so you have an excuse for when you lose?"

Grimmjow glowered, then abruptly appeared in front of Ichigo, sword raised. Ichigo barely raised his own sword to fend himself in time as their two blades clashed.

With a vicious grin, Grimmjow shouted with exhilaration, the fire of battle in his eyes. "Excellent! Let's have our fight to the death then, on equal grounds!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: …let the fight begin! Did you all like Rukia's fight with Grimmjow? I'll be posting the next chapter sometime over the Thanksgiving holidays when I get the chance to finish it. As always, feel free to send me reviews! I try to answer them all! <em>:)Draven


	5. Fighting Spirit

_**Author's Note:**__ Hi guys! Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! It's been a crazy and nice few days with family/friends for me, but it has been difficult to find a time to be alone and finish this chapter until today, heh. Thanks for all your patience!  
>Special shout-out to all the new subscribers from the last several days! <em>_**Also, big thanks to**__**jooboi594, darklover, gargabta, LeftHRyder, Draconias, and SkywalkerT-65**__ for their reviews! You guys rock for leaving such great and encouraging comments – love reading them! _

_Hobey-ho, let's go! (one-hundred awesome points for those who know what this quote is from!)  
>~ Draven<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, don't make that face, Nel." Ichigo said as he laid a hand on her head. Nel looked up at him with tears, quietly whimpering.<p>

Ichigo turned to look behind him. "…You either, Rukia, Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Inoue was in the middle of healing Rukia now that Ichigo and Grimmjow were better. Rukia sat on the ground within Inoue's dome and crossed her arms with a sly grin. "Hmph! If you ask me, you're the one making a face."

"I am not! And I didn't ask you either!"

Rukia put on a face of superiority.

Ichigo emitted a sigh as he crossed his arms, looking sideways in Grimmjow's direction. Rukia looked at Ichigo, her eyes narrowing. He appeared slightly restless and on edge. Apparently her attempt to get him calm hadn't fully worked. Ichigo sensed Rukia's eyes on him and looked back at her with a questioning look. They locked eyes, and silent words passed between them.

Ichigo's eyes grew serious as he stood up straight, confidence suddenly radiating from him. "Don't worry guys, I'm definitely going to win."

Ichigo gave them one last look with an assured smile. His smile was replaced with an assertive expression as he turned to face Grimmjow, who was waiting a little bit away from them.

"Grimmjow, let's go somewhere else."

Ichigo and Grimmjow leapt into the air, the backlash creating a gale force wind that whipped at the girls, making them shield their eyes with their arms. When they were able to raise their faces again, they saw Ichigo in the distant sky, a hand going to the sword on his back.

Ichigo landed on a dune with a mighty surge, sand flying out from under his feet. Sword drawn, Ichigo eyed Grimmjow, waiting for him to make a move.

He hadn't long to wait. Grimmjow flew at him, and again and again in fast succession, their swords impacting and echoing across to the girls gathered on what remained of the tower's floor.

The girls watched the expanse of dunes and towers in front of them. Their eyes followed the puffs of dust, sand, and debris that gave them an idea of where the two lightning-fast warriors were battling.

Inoue turned her attention back to Rukia long enough to assure herself that the twinge in reiatsu she'd just felt from Rukia was truly the indication that Rukia was completely healed. Inoue drew back the healing dome as Rukia briefly inspected herself. Both girls exchanged smiles.

"You get faster and faster at this, Inoue! Thank you."

"Ah… it was no trouble, glad I could help!" Inoue smiled and awkwardly waved her hand in embarrassment. "_If it hadn't been for me, Kuchiki-san wouldn't have gotten hurt…and Kurosaki-kun wouldn't be here battling Grimmjow…" _Inoue thought.

Rukia tilted her head a bit with a searching look in her eyes as she saw Inoue suddenly withdraw in thought with a troubled look on her face.

"It's alright, Inoue. I know you're worried about our nakama that are here, but they will all be fine, I'm sure of it. Ichigo will win too."

Inoue looked at Rukia in surprise, then smiled. "Right. Kurosaki-kun said 'I'm definitely going to win', didn't he?"

Nel, sitting huddled on the ground, looked scared. "…you…you doesn't know that…! Evewrybowdy says that! Itsygo was scareded for reals! Evewry scared person says they'll win!"

A sudden loud blast brought the girls' attention back towards where Ichigo was fighting. Nel started to rocking herself on her feet and balling her hands over her ears. "Itsygo…Itsygo…!"

A hand gently laid itself on top of Nel's head. Nel looked up to see Rukia squatting calmly next to her. Nel could almost feel strength pouring out from the shinigami into her, giving her comfort.

Inoue came and squatted on the other side of Nel and spoke. "Kurosaki-kun doesn't say things like 'I'm going to win". He's a gentle person. When he uses strong words, it's always like he's pledging something." Inoue's face grew thoughtful. "…I think he makes a vow to himself….that he puts his feelings into words so they'll come true." She turned to look down at Nel, smiling. "That's why it's alright when he says he'll win. Those are the times he definitely will win."

Inoue stood up and took a few steps forward. "That's why…that's why…" Both Nel and Rukai suddenly noticed Inoue's hands were shaking, though she was trying to control it by keeping them in fists.

"…That's why we'll wait…and believe…" Inoue finished.

"Hai." Rukia agreed, her eyes traveling across the dunes towards Ichigo. _"Be strong, Ichigo!"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow stood face to face, their swords locked and scraping one another. Each pushed against the other, then jumped back, considering their next move.<p>

"This is great! I've been waiting for this!" Grimmjow yelled in excitement. "Waiting for when I can crush you with all my might! It's the same for you, right?"

"I'm not fighting to crush you…" Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing.

"Bull! Say it! Say you want to kill me!"

Ichigo clenched his teeth and steadied his grip on his sword.

"I won't let it go!" Grimmjow pointed at the scar on his chest that Ichigo had given him in their first fight in Karakura. "You're gonna learn the reason for my leaving this scar here! I will make you understand who is top dog by ripping out your throat!"

"Che, you talk too much."

Ichigo braced himself as Grimmjow bore down on him in a frenzy.

"Do we need a reason to fight? Bring it on already! Last man standing can go home alive! Simple as that!"

Ichigo glared, the fire of battle beginning to flicker in him. He had to win. He'd promised. Ichigo began to go on the offensive, making Grimmjow throw a quick swing at Ichigo to give himself time to dodge. Ichigo leapt aside of the sword's range, but suddenly sensed Grimmjow behind him, and turned around to bring his blade up in defense.

Face to face, Grimmjow pushed against Ichigo's sword as he gave a ruthless grin. "I sliced a hole through your shinigami friend! Nearly blasted her head off another time! Almost killed the wench again just a few minutes ago! What's to say I won't kill her if you lose!"

Ichigo's eyes turned deadly. Grimmjow's grin widened, sensing he'd finally hit on a nerve.

"I won't allow that!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away, reiatsu beginning to swell around him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Grimmjow released a return cero, and the two forces collided in mid-air. The cero suddenly broke through Ichigo's attack, and he dashed aside of it as it raced by him.

A shadow above Ichigo honed down on him. Ichigo brought up his sword, but wasn't prepared for another cero. The late reaction allowed Grimmjow's cero to graze Ichigo's shoulder, and blood shot out. Ichigo started to fall from midair.

"You've livened up, Kurosaki. But, it isn't enough!" Grimmjow's hand lit up and a ball of light grew from his hand. "This is the strongest cero, which only espada are allowed to do! Eat this!"

As he fell, Ichigo saw the cero Grimmjow held and prepared to dodge. However, something caught the corner of his eye, and with a start, Ichigo realized in alarm that right behind him was the tower with his three friends. If he were to dodge it, they would be directly in the cero's path.

"Wait! Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed.

"Gran ray cero!"

There was no time to react. The mass of sheer power exploded from Grimmjow's outstretched palm towards Rukia, Inoue , and Nel, and the light rapidly spread through and devastated the area.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>Aaahhh yes, I cut the chapter off there. Evil cliffhangers are evil. Hehe. I've started on the next chapter and plan to have it out in a few days (or sooner, who knows!). I'm going to allow a bit more time as I write this next part so I can chew it over a few spells as I write. This is a big moment in the story that quite a few of you have told me you are looking forward to, and I want to do my best to meet expectations! Looking forward to sharing the next chapter with you all!<em> ~ Draven


	6. Masked Emotions

**Author's Note:**__Hi all! I must say, it took me longer than I expected to complete this chapter! (It is a longer chapter than usual tho, so yay!) I wanted to keep people in-character and have many of the same elements the manga had, as I believe a lot of these things would still occur despite the difference Rukia's presence makes (such as Inoue's reaction to masked Ichigo). Yet I also wanted to have things develop differently in other respects, as Rukia being there at this point is obviously changing dynamics within the nakama ranks. Hope it feels as true to the characters as I aimed for it to be! __**THANKS to**__** jooboi594, darklover, garganta, LeftHRyder, falconrukichi, SkywalkerT-65, and FinalReason**__ for your reviews/comments! You guys keep me writing! __

_Hobey-ho, let's go! :)  
>~ Draven<em>

* * *

><p>The blast was as deadly as it was large. Nothing could be seen but the cero's light as it engulfed everything. Time seemed to stand still.<p>

Then slowly, the light faded and the blowing dust and sand began to lessen in violence. Little by little, a lone figure with black robes that whipped about in the wind could be seen. An obsidian sword gleamed at his side.

The man stood in midair with his back to what remained of a tower. Slowly, the faces of three girls could be seen on the tower's surface, and each of them stared in astonishment at the figure before them.

Rukia gazed at the solid back of the man, his body rigid and on-guard. "_Ichigo_…_!_"

"Kuro…saki-kun?" Inoue spoke hesitantly.

Rukia glanced at Inoue, who was standing beside her. Inoue's eyes were wide with shock from the near-death blast that had been somehow diverted away from them.

Thinking he hadn't heard Inoue, Rukia opened her mouth to call his name a bit louder when Ichigo started to turn his head to look back at them. She felt Inoue stiffen beside her in fright. Rukia quickly clamped her mouth shut as she beheld his face.

A horrid hollow's mask covered Ichigo's face; the whites of his eyes were completely blackened.

Rukia stood frozen to the spot, transfixed. Memories of Kaien, his face changed by the hollow who had possessed him, came flooding back to her. Rukia's mind raced with questions. _"Has Ichigo lost control of his hollow? How did this happen? But…he saved us…". _ Rukia remained staring at him, not daring to move or drop her guard.

Rukia watched his face, concentrating on his eyes, the only feature of his face left unhidden to her. At the moment, though his head was tilted towards them, his eyes were downcast, as though afraid of what he would see when he looked up.

Rukia slowly exhaled, attempting to compose herself. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes instantly moved up to look at her. Rukia sucked in her breath at the intensity of his eyes, but made herself hold his gaze. A moment went by as he studied her face.

"…Are you alright, Ichigo?" Rukia asked steadily, her expression giving way to worry.

His eyes suddenly softened, and she saw a flicker of relief. Rukia sighed with a small smile, comforted.

Ichigo silently shifted his gaze to Inoue.

The next instant, Rukia caught a streak of hurt flash in his eyes as he regarded Inoue's look of acute fear, her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to control her body's shaking. He quickly turned his face away from them.

"I'm fine. Sorry, Inoue, are you scared?" Ichigo's voice sounded warbled through the mask. Rukia's eyes grew wide in surprise at the strange sound of it.

"Since I look like this you'd probably have a hard time listening to me if I told you to relax…but…let me say it anyway. Relax." Ichigo turned to look over his shoulder at Rukia. "I'm going to end this battle real soon."

From somewhere down below the tower, maniacal laughter drifted up to them.

"This is great! I've been waiting for this moment!" Grimmjow cackled in triumph. "GRIND, Pantera!"

The ground shot forth sand from around Grimmjow at his release, preventing them from seeing what was happening.

With his back still to them, Ichigo spoke in a stern voice. "Inoue. From here on out, have santen kesshun up in front of you all, and don't take it down for even a second."

Inoue broke from her stupor, and immediately did as he asked. The triangular shield appeared in front of the three girls just as the earth beneath them trembled. Grimmjow had completed his transformation.

* * *

><p>A primitive howl pierced the air, sending shock waves that pushed down on Ichigo and the girls.<p>

Ichigo brought an arm up to shield his face from the sonic pressure. The next second, Grimmjow was before him. Grimmjow's body was sleekly clad, his hair longer, and thick claws on his fingers. His mouth was open with exhilaration, revealing jagged fangs. In place of his sword, deadly sharp razors graced his arms and knees, their intentions clear.

Ichigo brought up his sword, but with a ghastly swipe, Grimmjow sent Ichigo's body hurtling through several towers. Grimmjow appeared beside Ichigo as his body sailed through the air, and kicked Ichigo towards the ground, smashing him through yet another tower on his way down.

Grimmjow stood mid-air and watched as the dust cleared below him where Ichigo had made impact.

"What the…that's not your full power! Get out of-"

"…Getsuga…"

Grimmjow's eyes widened as a voice came from behind him.

"Tenshou!"

Dark energy burst forth from an unscathed Ichigo as he swung his sword's attack at Grimmjow.

"That's a great look, Kurosaki Ichigo! It makes me pissed off!"

Grimmjow used his arm against Ichigo's sword, pushing Ichigo through the air until the two were sent crashing together through a tower.

"It seems that the duration of your mask is getting longer! Have you been practicing since our last fight?" Grimmjow swung his clawed hand again at Ichigo, who silently blocked. "Or is this some unconscious improvement you've made during this fight…? Either way, I couldn't be happier! This would have been boring if your mask had broken right away like last time!"

Grimmjow brought his arm back, then thrust it towards Ichigo, ready to slice into him. However, he was left with a startled expression, his hand caught in mid-attack just inches from the shinigami's face.

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's wrist as he spoke his first words since they'd begun their released fight.

"This would be boring if my mask broke?" Ichigo's eyes darkened. "Don't make me laugh."

Ichigo slashed his sword at close range into Grimmjow, making contact. Blood sprayed from Grimmjow's shoulder as he flew back.

"That's my line, Grimmjow, since this would get boring. Don't you dare come out of your released state!" Ichigo said menacingly. With a jump, Ichigo flew at Grimmjow, and the two exchanged blows, Ichigo attacking with an unrelenting seriousness. Their onslaughts escalated in power, neither now holding back.

* * *

><p>The girls watched in wonder at the increase in power being displayed in the battle before their eyes.<p>

"Is that really…Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked, her voice quivering.

Rukia turned her attention to Inoue. Her friend was still shaking, her face contorted in a mixture of shock, fear, and disbelief.

"Inoue-"

Rukia stopped short as Grimmjow shot several stone-like missiles in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo moved his head aside of the missiles, but realized simultaneously with Rukia that Grimmjow's intentional target had not been Ichigo, but the girls that were once again behind him.

In the moment it took for Rukia to blink in realization that they were in danger, Ichigo was once again standing and facing them, using his body as a shield as the missiles impacted into his back. Smoke billowed from his robes as the missiles disintegrated. His face was lowered, his bangs shadowing his masked face.

"Ichigo!"

"Itsygo!"

"Kuro…saki…kun…" Inoue timidly spoke.

Ichigo slowly brought his head up and gazed at Inoue through the mask. Inoue gave a start, her face paling and eyes widening even more in terror.

Ichigo's eyes looked troubled. Even saddened. Rukia watched him waver in uncertainty.

"Don't worry about us, Ichigo. Go get him!" Rukia hollered.

Ichigo quickly looked at Rukia, then gave a slight nod. "Right". Ichigo flew downwards back towards the battlefield.

With a frown, Rukia whirled on Inoue, taking her by the shoulders. "Inoue, get a hold of yourself! It's Ichigo!" Inoue avoided eye contact.

* * *

><p>"You went to save them? That's a heck of an effort." Grimmjow remarked, noting the damage as Ichigo landed at a distance. "What's up? Your breathing's getting heavy." Grimmjow smirked, but his eyes were staring threateningly.<p>

Ichigo scowled.

Grimmjow raised his arm and shot one of the missiles at another tower behind him. The impact crumpled the tower to pieces. "Well. You did eat five of those. You should be a little shaken up." Grimmjow said in slight amusement.

A crack rippled across Ichigo's mask, surprising them both.

"Have you reached your limit with you mask too?" Grimmjow muttered in a disgusted tone.

"Limit?" Ichigo swiped his hand over his face, and the crack disappeared. "Who's at their limit?"

* * *

><p>"Look at me!" Inoue hesitated, then reluctantly looked Rukia in the face.<p>

"Kuchiki-san, I…"

* * *

><p>"You're looking worse for wear yourself, Grimmjow."<p>

"Sorry, but you're dead wrong!" Grimmjow yelled vehemently.

The two flew at one another, the impact of their clash crushing everything in their vicinity.

* * *

><p>"…I'm scared…" Inoue closed her eyes in shame, tears threatening to spill out.<p>

"Don't you see what's happening to him, what he's doing to protect us?"

Inoue clutched herself, bowing her head as she tried to put her pained emotions into words. "His eyes." Inoue looked back up at Rukia. "His eyes…when I think about those eyes, I feel as though Kurosaki-kun has become a complete stranger...I feel…like I can't see…" Inoue tightly shut her eyes again as she finished the sentence in her mind. "_I feel like I can't see myself reflected in his eyes. Kurosaki-kun…_".

Rukia furrowed her brows, puzzled. "His eyes were what told me he was himself…" She murmured. "Inoue-"

"The masked Itsygo is getting puwshed awround!" Nel reported abruptly as she squatted on the edge of the tower, her mouth agape at the development of the battle below. Rukia quickly turned from Inoue to stand next to Nel and see for herself what was happening to Ichigo.

"The masked Itsygo is invincible! For Itsygo to get beated up like this…!" Nel turned her worried face to look up at Rukia, hoping for a promising sign from the shinigami that all would be well with Ichigo. However, Rukia's own face now reflected Nel's worry.

Nel glanced back at Inoue. Inoue was nearly doubled over as she held herself, shaking, her eyes squeezed shut.

Turning back to look at the battle, Nel yelled out, "…do your bestest, Itsygo!"

Both Rukia and Inoue looked at Nel in bewilderment.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin? Cheer too!" Nel exclaimed at the girls.

Inoue started to stutter, a blank look on her face. Nel turned on her. "Itsygo is fighting for all of us! So why's scawred of him? Itsygo is a gentle perwson, dat's what ya said, right? You is right, Nel think so too!"

Inoue blinked in surprise.

"Itsygo is a human, but even so he becomes a shinigami and even uses that crwazy power and puts on dat mask! And it isn't like it doesn't huwrt him! He obviously is hurted! But he's doin it all to save you!" Nel's eyes were swimming with tears, but she pressed on. "Usin' dat power, fighting and getting all covered in blood…what's the point of all dat, if ya don't cheer for him?"

Inoue continued to stare at Nel.

"Inoue, we all came to save you because we care about you." Rukia said as she walked back to Inoue. She stopped in front of her, looking at her expectantly. "Nel's right. Ichigo needs to know that you believe in him." Rukia looked back towards the battlefield where Ichigo was, her eyes growing distant. "…that he's not fighting this alone."

At these words, Inoue's jumbled thoughts began to make some sense of all that was happening. "_That's right. Originally I came here to protect everyone. But when I was told that Kurosaki-kun had come to rescue me, I felt joy. But…_" Inoue looked to Rukia as her thoughts continued to tumble out. "…_But when I looked at Kurosaki-kun with his mask, I wondered if he hadn't come just to rescue me. Even though it's wrong for me to mean this much to everyone_…"

The tower shook as another attack hit near the base of the tower, jolting Inoue from her thoughts. Rukia and Nel peered over the edge in apprehension.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're really at your limit." Grimmjow took a few paces towards Ichigo, who was down on one knee, panting heavily. Part of his mask had been broken off, and blood covered his face. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, scowling with annoyance.<p>

"End of the line, Kurosaki." Grimmjow readied himself to attack.

"No! Ichigo!"

"Don't die, Kurosaki-kuuun!"

Ichigo's face froze in surprise. He twisted around to look at the girls above him.

"You don't have to win…you don't have to do your best…just don't…get hurt anymore…!" Inoue's voice trembled as tears sprung from her eyes.

Rukia smiled in relief at Inoue, then looked back down at Ichigo. Ichigo reciprocated her smile as he looked back up at Rukia.

A bladed arm came from behind Ichigo, ready to decapitate him. Without turning around, Ichigo's hand came up and gripped the arm, ceasing the weapon's descent.

"Sorry, Grimmjow…" Ichigo turned his head to face Grimmjow with a slight smirk. "It seems that I'm not allowed to get any more wounded than I already am."

A blade sliced through the air and made impact, blood spraying.

Grimmjow stumbled backwards, a hand to his wounded torso.

"It's over, Grimmjow."

"You…you think you have me beat with something like that?" Grimmjow yelled angrily. "Me…in this form!"

Grimmjow shot his arm forward.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Blood spilled out as Ichigo gasped in pain. Grimmjow withdrew his hand from Ichigo's torso, scattering more blood.

Ichigo leapt back at a distance. He looked at Grimmjow with a determined scowl, gripping his stomach with his arm as he wheezed in short breaths.

"What is with those eyes!" Grimmjow snarled. "You're always like that! No matter how much I beat you, somehow you still get that expression that you believe you'll beat me. That you think you're stronger than me!"

Grimmjow dived at Ichigo. "I hate that!"

The force of Grimmjow's punch flung Ichigo into the air. Grimmjow jumped and struck again, but got blocked by Ichigo's blade.

"Hah! What is it you hate?" Ichigo shouted with a smirk. "Do you hate being looked upon as an equal by a lowly human?"

A sudden punch to Ichigo's gut made him pause in surprise.

"Gwah!" Ichigo spat out blood, his eyes wide.

With a mighty kick, Grimmjow sent Ichigo forcefully spiraling into the air.

"It doesn't matter if you're a human or shinigami or arrancar!" Grimmjow's eyes lit up in ferocity. "I'll crush anyone who looks down on me!"

Ichigo, still flying back through the air from the impact, looked down as he saw Grimmjow speeding towards him to attack. The next second, he heard a voice behind him.

"And I'll begin…"

Ichigo snapped his head back to look at Grimmjow.

"…with you, Kurosaki!"

Streaks of light that looked like giant clawed rips in the sky appeared from grimmjow's outstretched talons.

Ichigo reached out a hand and managed to break from the force of his trajectory. He crouched, settling mid-air.

"Wha…What is that?" Ichigo demanded.

"Desgarron." Raising his arm up into the air, Grimmjow's mouth curved into a wicked grin. "It's my strongest technique."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Hope you all enjoyed the battle so far and how Rukia and Inoue reacted to masked Ichigo! I'll most likely be taking a week to write each chapter now (give or take). Next up, the final moments of Ichigo and Grimmjow's battle, Ichigo's reunion with the gals (how's he going to get all 3 of them off the tower? Hehe), and maybe a new little threat… ;)  
>~ Draven<em>


	7. Victims & Predators

**Author's Note:** _Hello all! My goodness, this story has been taking on a life all its own thanks to you guys! Great comments galore and a steady flow of new readers – it's been a fun week! Hello to all you new subscribers and commenters – glad to have you here! Shout outs especially to the following people for their comments on the last chapter: __**jooboi594, dbzgtfan2004, Lago, darklover, garganta, LeftHRyder, SkywalkerT-65, FinalReason, Eradona, Prince of Winter Dragons, The Dark Eccentric, and Sergeant Daniel. **_

_This chapter is about as long as the last one, and quite a few things happen in it, so hope you enjoy! _

_Hobey-ho, let's go!_

_~ Draven_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow released a wave of rod-shaped energy that accelerated towards Ichigo. Ichigo brought his sword above his head into a horizontal position and braced himself as the rods beat into him, driving him backwards with the force of the attack.<p>

Ichigo was quickly failing as the rods began to overpower him, causing him to start to fall to the ground, new cuts appearing by the second over his body.

"This is it, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow cried as he dove after Ichigo. "You will lose to me! I am the king!"

The girls watched in dismay. Rukia went as close to the tower's edge as possible, willing herself to not take a step further. This was his fight. "Ichigo!"

With a start, Ichigo broke his fall and braced himself as he deftly slid his sword through one of the rods, sending sparks flying. With a yell, Ichigo drove his sword forward through the energy beam until it shattered into fragments. Grimmjow looked surprised.

Shards of the broken energy fell around the girls and hit Inoue's protective barrier, while the rest of the energy beams crashed into the ground around the girls, causing the tower to shudder.

"I don't…I don't want…to defeat just you, you know…" Ichigo gasped out.

"…What did you say?"

"…You're the one who said…that you're going to start with me." Ichigo's eyes narrowed with resolve. "Well, I'm starting with you."

By the look in Ichigo's eyes, Grimmjow knew he was in for trouble.

Ichigo leaped towards Grimmjow, closing the distance between them.

"Like you said, I came here to fight you." Ichigo yelled as he advanced towards where Grimmjow stood in mid-air.

Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow unleashed a second wave of energy rods in defense.

"And to defeat you, Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out as his sword again met with the attack. "I'll beat you!" Ichigo yelled. "I'll beat Ulquiorra! I'll beat Aizen!" The light shattered all the way up to Grimmjow as Ichigo launched himself at close-range towards him.

Inoue looked up towards Ichigo, feeling like she'd just been dealt a jolt. "_…'came here to fight you'." _She looked down at the ground. "_Kurosaki-kun did mean to come and battle when he came here…_" Without intending to, Inoue's santen kesshun shield cracked, then broke into pieces. Her concentration had been unnerved. The pieces fell around the girls harmlessly. Inoue looked nervously at Nel and Rukia to see if they had caught on to her sudden distress, but both of them were completely oblivious to the change, absorbed in Ichigo's fight.

"And then I'll take Rukia, and Chad, Ishida, Renji, and Inoue all back with me!" With each name, Ichigo swung his sword at Grimmjow, pushing him back.

"_Ichigo_…" Rukia watched Ichigo, a smile gracing her features. It always brought to her a sense of shared triumph and pride when she witnessed Ichigo's resolve.

"I cannot allow myself to be defeated by the likes of you, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with astonishment as he broke through all his defenses, a black blade coming down on him. Blood flew.

"…Damn…it…!" Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo's blade had sliced deeply into his body.

Ichigo drew out his sword. Grimmjow limply fell backwards towards the earth when a sudden grip on his wrist stopped his descent.

Ichigo looked down at his fallen opponent as the last of his mask fell away from his face, and the black receded from his eyes. Grimmjow's head hung low as he was suspended by his arm.

Ichigo descended, gently lowering Grimmjow's body to the ground. Then with a leap, Ichigo bounded up to the tower with the girls, appearing in mid-air before them.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

"Ku..Kuro…!" Inoue didn't know quite what to say. She was still feeling the effects of having been a bit disarmed.

"You're not hurt, are you, Rukia? Inoue? Nel?" Ichigo gave them a tired but gentle smile.

"_Thank goodness…he's still the same old Kurosaki-kun_…" Inoue thought as she managed to smile back. Even though she'd realized she needed to believe in him, seeing the display of violence and battle rage between he and Grimmjow still made her wonder if he had changed. She was relieved to see he was still caring and giving such a kind smile.

Rukia nodded her head affirmatively at Ichigo, the corner of her mouth curling into a small smile.

"Nope…thank you…" Inoue said quietly, finding that she was starting to feel a bit shy.

"Welcome back, Ichigo." Rukia said as she stood at the edge of the tower, tilting her head up to look at him. Ichigo smiled warmly back at her.

"Ah." Ichigo murmured in reply, looking happy.

"Itsygooooooooo!" Nel cried as she leapt off the tower's edge towards Ichigo, slamming her hard head into his stomach.

"Buwaaah!" Ichigo gasped out as she collided into him.

"You…you idiot! What were you thinking! We're in mid-air! You'll die if you fall!" Ichigo yelled.

"I's so happy…I's so happy you didn't die…!" Nel said, looking up at him with tears.

Ichigo's face relaxed and he gave a small smile as he laid a hand on Nel's head. "Yeah…thanks, Nel."

Ichigo turned to look back at Rukia and Inoue. "I'm just glad that Rukia and Inoue aren't hurt. Didn't know what to expect when I first came across you both, what they'd done to you…" His voice stalled as he recollected all the things that could have gone wrong.

Rukia's face lit up in surprise at his personal divulgence, then quickly recovered as she crossed her arms. "You still didn't have to worry about me."

Inoue broke out into an embarrassed laugh, her cheeks turning pink. "Hehehee! Course I'm fine! I've always had a good constitution! I haven't caught colds or anything since I wa-!"

Inoue gasped as she suddenly felt herself being picked up, her face turning a bright red as she realized she was now hanging over Ichigo's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Rukia stood nearby, her arms still crossed and wearing a smirk as she saw Inoue fumbling in embarrassment and Ichigo's complete lack of awareness.

"Wa..wait, Kurosaki-kun! What are you…!"

"What am I doing? We're going down. It'd be quicker for me to carry you than to try and find stairs in all this rubble, right?"

"B…but...!"

Puzzled, Ichigo tried to crane his neck back to see her face, but he could only see the back of her head, and that her hands were covering her head. "Something wrong?"

"I'm..." Inoue scrambled for a reason. "I'm…heavy…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You're not as heavy as I thought you'd be."

Abruptly, Ichigo let out a howl as he got two simultaneous punches; one came under his chin from Rukia, the other to his groin from Nel.

"You little…!" Ichigo growled with half-hearted anger at the two girls.

"You're so tactless, Ichigo." Rukia said with a frown.

"You can't talk to ladies that way!" Nel chimed in. "There's a special way, you know! Even if they's heavy, you's supposed to tell thems they's not, even ifs they's heavy!"

"St…stop it, Nel-chan, I'm starting to feel worse…" Inoue said, her voice trailing off as she tried to control the redness of her face.

Rukia picked up Nel. "Let's go, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave one last exasperated frown at Rukia and Nel. "Fine."

Ichigo and Rukia both leapt off the tower with their burdens to the ground below.

"There…we go." Ichigo said as he put Inoue down. Rukia did likewise with Nel.

Ichigo straightened. "For now, since I'm going to go rescue Chad…"

"What about us? Are you just gonna leave us here?" Nel yelled in a panic.

"Whah…? That's not what I meant. Follow me. Staying here would probably be more dangerous."

A presence was suddenly felt by them all. Turning, they discovered Grimmjow standing unsteadily, his body wracked and haggard. His released form suddenly swirled away, and he was left in his exhausted normal body and espada uniform, holding his sword. His breaths came in heaves.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he calmly readied his sword. "Grimmjow."

"Hah…like I'd lose…there's…there's no way…" Grimmjow managed between puffs of painful gasps. His hair hung over his face, but didn't hide the spent and desperate look in his eyes.

"There's no way…that I could lose to you!" Grimmjow yelled as he advanced on them.

Ichigo, with confident steps, stuck his sword into the sand and side-stepped Grimmjow's swipe, planting a firm grip on Grimmjow's wrist, stopping the assault.

"Enough, Grimmjow. You lost. I don't know if you're a king or what, but crushing everyone you despise, and standing alone as the king…" Ichigo's brow furrowed as he looked at Grimmjow, whose face was hanging down. "There's no fun in something like that. If you despise me than I'll fight you as many times as you want. So knock it off already…!"

Grimmjow ripped his arm out from under Ichigo's grip. "Go screw yourself! You're-"

Out of nowhere, a huge crescent moon-shaped blade struck Grimmjow, knocking him aside.

Ichigo's face wore shock as he witnessed the attack, blood flying around him. Quickly he turned his head to see the wielder of the weapon.

"You just don't know when to give up! Now hurry up and die. The shinigami is mine!"

A very tall and slim man with long black hair stood away from them, resting his large scythe-like crescent moon weapon on the ground. An eye patch covered one of his eyes. The contrast between the largeness and weight of his weapon to his toothpick-like body seemed to go against physics.

"What the heck are you…?" Ichigo spoke towards the new enemy, his body tensing up. "An espada?"

The man gave a creepy smile.

"Hey, I'm asking you what you are! Answer me!"

A groan came from the ground near Ichigo. Looking, he saw Grimmjow clenching his teeth. "Nnoi…tra. You…you'll pay…"

"You're still alive?" Nnoitra gave a sly grin.

Ichigo looked up with a scowl as a shadow swept over him. Without hesitation, he planted himself in front of Grimmjow and met Nnoitra's large blade with his own. He grunted under the effort of keeping his sword up against the weight.

"What are you doing, you little cuss!"

"Why are you trying to cut down a guy that can't move?"

"Hah!" Nnoitra pushed Ichigo away, sending them both sliding back. "You can't bear to watch, can you Grimmjow! Losing to the enemy and then having them protect you!" Grimmjow simply looked away from him with a defeated face.

* * *

><p>"Inoue, Nel, hide yourselves behind those rocks." Rukia said in a low voice as she inclined her head towards a group of nearby boulders.<p>

"But-" Before Inoue was able to protest, the shinigami flashed from her sight. Inoue looked down at Nel, and the two nodded in agreement to follow Rukia's request. The two girls ran and hid, each behind an individual rock spaced some yards from each other.

Both Inoue and Nel watched Ichigo's fight with growing worry.

* * *

><p>"What's your name, shinigami?"<p>

Ichigo held his blade in front of him. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki? I'll remember that. But only during the short time that you're still alive!"

Nnoitra's blade swung down at Ichigo, who leaped into the air. Nnoitra followed him and brought his weapon down on Ichigo's sword.

"_This guy…! He has such incredible brute strength for such a thin body! His weapon is too heavy…!"_ Ichigo thought as he strained against the pressure.

Nnoitra pushed Ichigo back towards the ground as he again slammed his weapon at him. A burst of sand rose up around them from the impact. Still not recovered from his last battle, Ichigo's knees buckled and hit the ground as the burden of the weapon above him became too much. Nnoitra's grin widened, seeing a chance to destroy the shinigami boy.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelled as she stood up from behind her rock and started to run towards him.

"Tesla!" Nnoitra bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" A blonde man appeared behind Inoue and shoved her roughly onto her back, making her yelp.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Nnoitra's eyes widened as a blast of snow and ice swept towards him from the side. He leapt away, but not before having a leg caught in the ice. Using his bare hand, he began to cut the ice from around his leg away. All the while, his eyes narrowed in hatred as he looked for the culprit of the sneak attack.

Rukia's voice came from behind Nnoitra. "Bakudo sixty one, Rikujokoro!" Six yellow rods of light sliced into Nnoitra's mid-section from all directions as he started to turn towards her voice, rendering him unable to move his body.

Rukia put her wrists together, palms out, and began to mutter. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings…" The wind rose as the blue energy in her palms grew, her hair gracefully fluttering around her face, and the blue glow highlighting her serious eyes.

Ichigo stared as he slowly stood up, his mouth parted as he watched Rukia battle. Though he'd seen her fight plenty of times before and hold her own, he hadn't seen her going all-out in too many serious battles. He was dumbfounded as he was reminded of what a terror she could be as an opponent.

"…on the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus…"

"_Then again_…" Ichigo thought as he collected his breath. "… _she does seem to have a knack for continually surprising me when it comes to her strength_." Ichigo cracked a smile as his mind flashed back to the time Rukia had quickly beaten Di Roy and he saw her true power for the first time. Then in another battle in Karakura, the incredible wave of ice from her sword's second dance that had saved him and encapsulated Grimmjow. "_And now recently beating an espada, despite being pierced by a trident_…." Ichigo felt a swell of pride at her as he watched with anticipation the blue energy grow and swirl around her.

"…in the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado number seventy-three, Soren Sokatsui!"

A burst of blue energy, much greater in size than her usual Sokatsui, rushed at Nnoitra and engulfed his still-paralyzed body.

"Go now, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, breaking Ichigo out of his stupor.

"…Ah…right!" Ichigo took a stance. "Getsuga…Tenshou!"

The dark mass from Ichigo's sword lashed into the area Nnoitra was.

Ichigo and Rukia both stood with their swords readied, trying to peer through the swirling sand and see what effect their attacks had on Nnoitra.

A brief parting in the dust revealed Nnoitra, grinning. His clothes were slightly blackened and a bit torn, but his body appeared to not have a scratch. The dust circled to cover him again, and in the next instant he had Rukia's sword-hand by the wrist, raising her arm above her head so that she dangled above the ground.

"You ugly little piece of crap! I can't stand it when females lead males on the battlefield! You thought you had me, didn't you!" Nnoitra spat out as he aimed a kick at her side. Rukia coughed blood.

Despite her predicament, Rukia narrowed her eyes at Nnoitra.

"Let her go!" Ichigo screamed in a mixture of outrage and fear as he brought his sword down on Nnoitra. Nnoitra stopped the blade with his free hand and frowned down at him.

"That's a funny thing to say! That's the line of someone who thinks 'if only the woman was free I could beat him'!" Nnoitra said with glee, then pushed Ichigo with his hand, sending Ichigo tumbling backwards.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo landed on his feet, sliding back a few yards more before finally managing to stop himself. He snarled, his eyes glowering. Digging the ball of his foot into the sand, he got ready to fly again at Nnoitra.

"Sokatsui!"

The blast ricocheted off of Nnoitra's face, allowing Rukia the chance to swiftly swing her body up and over the arm that held her, kicking Nnoitra in the face as she propelled herself up. Using his arm as a springboard to launch a back flip, Rukia continued her body's momentum to free her wrist, twist her body around in midair, and land nimbly some distance away and facing the espada.

Ichigo found himself gaping at Rukia.

"What are you, some kind of Olympian diver!" Ichigo yelled, flustered.

Rukia spared a look at him to arch an eyebrow. "Olympian?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in defeat.

Nnoitra had been uttering a stream of curses since the moment Rukia had landed the distracting blow to his face. He now seemed recovered and glared at the petite shinigami. He shifted his weight, standing cockily. "You think you're so clever, dontcha. I'll show you something." He slid out his long tongue, revealing a number "5" branded on it.

Both Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Do you get it? It's my rank. I'm higher than that piece of trash Grimmjow you got thrashed by and barely defeated!" Nnoitra pointed a long finger at Ichigo. "Enough play time. You and that annoying girlfriend of yours are finished."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>For all those who have wished to see a fight that Ichigo and Rukia are partnering up for, your wish being granted is just around the corner. ;) I'll have the next chapter up in about a week as usual, so hold tight! In the meantime, let me know your thoughts on how things are developing. And for something fun to see how many people even read these side notes, if you're reading this, take 2 seconds to write a comment and the phrase, "Rukia is an Olympic diver!". TTFN! ~ Draven<em>


	8. Standing to Defend You

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Thanks again for all the support! Was fun to also see how many of you made the "Rukia is an Olympic diver!" comment as well – it's nice to connect with people. Special shout outs to _**Asasininja4827**_, _**Lago, darklover, LeftHRyder, SkywalkerT-65, Prince of Winter Dragons, The Dark Eccentric, Sergeant Daniel, starwisher, TheAnnoyingOne97, SrgntDrew, and Night's Flower **_for your comments! Sorry that I haven't replied as usual this week to all of you (it's been a bit more hectic week, as you can tell with the tardiness of this new chapter) – I've written back to you all in one shot at the end of this chapter to make up for it (scroll to bottom).

Let's see, I do need to answer about Nnoitra not taking much damage from Ichigo and Rukia's combined attacks in the last chapter, as a few of you raised the question. I figured it like this when I was writing: his hierro is the strongest in HM, Ichigo is running on empty, and then….well….you'll see why he took so little damage once you read this chapter. ;)

Hobey-ho, let's go!

~ Draven

* * *

><p>Nnoitra swung his weapon, the staff smacking into Ichigo's back. Ichigo yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.<p>

"Stop! Stop it! Kurosaki-kun is already injured from his last battle!" Inoue cried out, pushing against Tesla's restraining arm as far as possible in Ichigo's direction.

"Shut up! Ya stupid?! So what if he's injured?!" Nnoitra barked back at her. "This is a battle. Of course there are inequalities!"

Nnoitra walked towards where Ichigo lay on the ground, gasping and coughing.

"Bring it." Ichigo scowled, blood and dirt marring his face.

"I was watching the fight between you and Grimmjow from the start. I've seen all your tricks."

"But you haven't seen mine." Rukia's close-by voice carried an edge to it. "Some no mai…"

Nnoitra found himself in a circle of white light. The temperature dropped, and ice began to climb up his legs. He broke away from the ice and jumped into the air. "Ha! You just don't know when to give up!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "…Tsukishiro!"

A tower of ice erupted from the ground and climbed upwards, consuming Nnoitra within the solid crystal cylinder.

Rukia stood up straight and moved towards Ichigo.

"You think that got him?" Ichigo asked, taking his eyes off of the ice to look at Rukia.

"I doubt it, but it'll give us some time to come up with a plan." Rukia answered as Ichigo sorely got to his feet. "I've noticed that he's favoring his right leg a bit since our first combined attack."

Ichigo grinned at this bit of information, then noticed Rukia still wore a serious face. "What's up?"

Rukia silently pointed a finger behind him. "That."

A crack had appeared in the ice. It started to ripple, picking up in speed as it spread. A moment later large shards of sharp ice rained down on them as the tower burst apart.

Rukia stretched her arm up, palm to the sky. "Bakudo number thirty-nine, Enkosen!" A spinning shield of light leapt from her hand and appeared above their heads, slicing the fragments into harmless pieces.

As the last of the ice fell, Rukia ceased utilizing the shield, lowering her arm back to her side.

"Not bad, Rukia." Ichigo smirked.

"Ah." Rukia gave a sly smile in return.

Both took offensive stances, swords ready as they watched Nnoitra slowly strolling towards them.

"You forget. I do know your tricks, princess. Aaroniero sent all the espada the battle he had with you. You haven't done an attack yet that has surprised me. It's been easy to know how to lessen the damage your strikes have, as well as the boy's. You're both too predictable."

"So that's how he's been taking so little damage…" Rukia murmured. Ichigo nodded his head slightly at her words.

"Let's change that." There was a flash as Ichigo shunpo'd towards Nnoitra.

"Still putting up a fight?" Nnoitra sneered as Ichigo appeared before him, his sword grinding against Nnoitra's arm. Nnoitra abruptly bashed his head into Ichigo's skull, causing Ichigo to yell and grimace in pain as he flew backwards towards a boulder.

Rukia flash-stepped and positioned herself between the boulder and Ichigo, catching him. Unable to reduce the speed of Ichigo's fall by much, Rukia took the brunt of the impact against the rock, as well as becoming momentarily sandwiched by Ichigo's weight. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

Ichigo turned around to look at her in surprise. "Rukia!"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo with determined eyes as she tried to collect her breath.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked quietly. Rukia, still unable to find her voice between strained gasps, inclined her head towards Nnoitra. Ichigo rolled his eyes in slight amusement at her. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him. Just wanted to make sure I hadn't crushed your puny frame."

Ichigo received a punch to the gut. He smirked through the pain.

"…Fool…" Rukia huffed.

* * *

><p>Inoue glanced sideways at her captor, her eyes narrowed as a plan formed in her mind. She had to do something to help. <em>"Perhaps I could use his bad eye with the patch to my advantage..."<em>

Tesla looked down at her. "Do not think that you will defeat me with your powers." Tesla warned. "Your powers are tremendous, but the 'Rikka' that they are organized into are very fragile. I could destroy them with ease."

Inoue stiffened at his words. _"How did he…are my thoughts that obvious?!"_

"There is only one reason I do not destroy them. It is because your powers are the property of Aizen-sama. His orders were that as long as you do not attack, we do not destroy the Rikka. If you attack me, I will destroy them. Please do not resist."

Inoue hung her head, accepting her current situation. _"Kurosaki-kun…"._

A sudden thought struck Inoue. _"Nel! Where's Nel gone…?"_ Inoue turned her head to the side to where she'd last seen Nel hide.

"What's the matter?" Tesla asked.

"Oh…nothing…" Inoue lied, mentally kicking herself for being so transparent. For having a single eye, nothing seemed to escape him.

Tesla looked over to where Inoue had glanced. "…Come to think of it, that arrancar that was with you at the beginning has disappeared..." His eye scanned the rocks.

"There." Tesla concentrated his sight at a single rock. The next second, it burst into pieces, sending a shocked Nel skidding through the sand and landing on her stomach, debris falling around and on her.

"Nel-chan!" Inoue yelled. Nel moaned.

Ichigo's body suddenly flew by Nel. Her little eyes widened. A shadow covered her.

"You…Nel?"

Nel slowly turned her head to look behind, her nervousness growing.

"I knew it! That crack on your head!" Nnoirtra cackled. "You've become an awful shabby thing! How is it?! Does your broken mask ache?" Nnoitra said with a sneer as he took a few steps closer to her.

Ichigo got up on one knee, looking exhausted and confused. "What's going on? Do you know Nel…?"

"What? So you brought her here? I was wondering how she ended up here. Judging by the look on your face, you've probably been carting her around all this time without knowing what she is."

"…What do you mean?"

Nnoitra grinned widely as Nel whimpered and covered her ears. "This is Nel. Nelliel Tu Oderschwank. A former…" Nnoitra's eyes narrowed sinisterly, "…espada."

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked stunned.

"That's right! What? You thought she was harmless? You're idiots! You've all been tricked by her!"

"That's….a lie…not powssible, Nel not a 'spada…" Nel whimpered.

"What? Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Nnoitra said, taking a few steps towards Nel.

"Nel hasn't forgotten nothing. Nel not 'spada…"

"In the time I haven't seen you, it seems that you've become irritating for a different reason. You're so dull." Nnoitra moved to kick Nel.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

Nnoitra's foot became frozen in midair by a short wall of ice. He snarled in frustration as he turned to glare at Rukia, who was standing at a distance. Suddenly, Ichigo stood between Nnoitra and Nel in a defensive stance.

"Itsygo! Nel wants you to believe…Nel didn't twick you…"

"Of course you didn't!" Ichigo turned his head to look at Nel. "You wouldn't do that."

"Itsygo…"

"Don't worry, Nel, we'll-"

"Ichigo!"

Rukia's warning came too late. Nnoitra had used his free leg to deliver a swift kick to Ichigo's head, knocking him gasping into the sand.

"It seems you've lost your memory…" Nnoitra said with a grin to Nel as he got his other leg freed from the ice with the rod of his weapon. "But it's understandable that you'd have amnesia after the magnificent crack to your skull I gave ya."

"You cracked her skull?!" Rukia asked, a glimmer of contempt in her eyes.

Ichigo got into a kneeling position and swiped his arm at the blood coming from his forehead as he glared at Nnoitra. "You sick little-"

Nnoitra suddenly swooped down on Nel and grabbed her head with his hand, then picked her up and held her up high for them to all see as she struggled.

"Yeah, I was the one who busted her head open!"

"Nel-chan!" Inoue cried.

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled as he rose to his feet and dashed towards Nnoitra.

With a leap, Ichigo avoided Nnoitra's weapon as it came down, and thrust his sword directly at Nnoitra's head. Ichigo's eyes widened, not believing what he was seeing as Nnoitra grabbed his sword by the tip with his bare hand and slid it along the sword's edge up to the hilt, with no cut showing on his skin.

Nnoitra scoffed. "Does this thing only _look_ like it can cut?! I didn't have to avoid it after all."

Ichigo felt a painful knock to his chin that sent him flying upwards into the air. He struggled to not black out as his body landed in a heap, sand flying out around him on impact.

"Ichigo!"

'Kurosaki-kun!"

"Your sword can't cut me! My Hierro is unsurpassed by any current or former espada." Nnoitra lowered the arm with Nel and cocked his head down towards her. "You were so irritating…" Nnoitra's eyes slid over to where Ichigo was slowly rolling onto his stomach, trying to use his arms to push himself back up. Nnoitra turned back to Nel. "Just like _you_ are now."

Ichigo panted, anger in his eyes.

"Let go of Nel." Rukia said in a deadly tone.

Nnoitra ignored Rukia, continuing to focus on Nel as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "That's why I cracked your skull from behind and threw ya out of Las Noches."

"Let Nel go!" Ichigo roared.

"Shut up!" Nnoitra yelled, annoyed.

Ichigo was next to Nnoitra within a second, his sword poised to slice into Nnoitra when something was suddenly being held in front of him.

"Nel!" Ichigo reflexively dropped his guard to avoid cutting Nel. Nnoitra used the opening and seized Ichigo's sword-hand by the wrist, twisting it so that Ichigo hung awkwardly by it, while simultaneously throwing Nel from his other hand straight up into the air.

Rukia appeared beside Nel in the air, catching her. As Rukia landed, Nnoitra pushed his weapon out behind him at her. Rukia maneuvered herself around the blades, but the rod still connected with Rukia's stomach, making her hunch over in pain and slide a few meters back.

"Rukia!"

Nnoitra aimed a kick with his knee to Ichigo's head, causing him to groan.

"Quiet, lover boy. Ya know, I hate it when peons keep on attacking even though they can't win." Nnoitra added his other hand to Ichigo's arm, and began to push down on it in an effort to snap it. Ichigo screamed in agony.

Rukia clenched her jaw angrily.

"Stay here, Nel." Rukia whispered to Nel as she set her down at a safe distance from the fight.

Rukia shunpo'd to appear before Nnoitra. Dodging Nnoitra's weapon, Rukia placed her palms together and facing out.

"Bakudo number four, Hainawa!"

A yellow lightning bolt burst from her hands and to Nnoitra's chest and arms, entangling itself around his body.

Nnoitra raged in frustration. Ichigo, freed from Nnoitra's grasp, fell to his hands and knees. Rukia flashed beside Ichigo, lifting his arm over her head and to rest on her shoulder so as to support him, then materialized in the next second with him next to Nel. Ichigo exhaled in relief.

"Itsygo! Onee-san!"

Ichigo and Rukia both looked down at Nel. She suddenly grew shy and looked up at them sheepishly. "…thawnks…for saving Nel…"

"We'll always protect you, Nel." Ichigo stated with a smile. Nel looked up at him in adoration, then flew at them and grasped each of their legs in a hug, bawling happily. Rukia chuckled as she stroked Nel's head soothingly, then turned her head to join Ichigo in watching Nnoitra.

Nnoitra's yell of fury grew as he fought the bonds. With a loud yell, the crackling energy around Nnoitra snapped apart.

"Do you think you could immobilize him again?" Ichigo asked Rukia with a grunt as he tried to flex his arms.

Rukia crossed her arms as she looked up at Ichigo with a smirk. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Inoue watched the battle, but now that Nel was safe, her thoughts were elsewhere. She was feeling guilty about her cowardice. When it came down to it, her friends would die for her, but she was too afraid to return their courage. Inoue hung her head as tears threatened to spill. <em>"Yet, I couldn't go on if my powers were destroyed..."<em> More importantly, she admitted to herself that she was holding back because she wouldn't be able to help Kurosaki-kun anymore if she lost her powers. She just hoped that he survived this battle without her help; that she would be rescued again if she simply believed in them. _"I'm sorry…please understand…"_

* * *

><p>"You're pathetic! I'm so bored with you. You can't seem to be able to get it through your head that you can't win!" Nnoitra jeered as he blocked Ichigo's attacks in a half-interested manner.<p>

"Juhaku."

Nnoitra suddenly felt a cold sensation rising up from his feet, and then his legs. He looked down to find ice crawling up his torso. Quickly turning his head, he followed the trail of ice from his feet to where Rukia stood with her blade in the ground, her eyes stern.

Ichigo flash stepped to the side to avoid the ice as it crept up to Nnoitra's chest.

"What is this?!" Nnoitra yelled as he tried to break the ice before it reached his arms and head. He broke a leg free with a kick.

"The end." Ichigo stated as his sword started to pulse with reiatsu. "Getsuga…".

Nnoitra grunted and writhed as the ice covered his neck and started to make its way up to his mouth.

Rukia's sword glowed white as she pointed it at Nnoitra. "Tsugi no mai…".

"…Tenshou!"

"…Hakuren!"

Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously unleashed their attacks, their two energies reaching their intended target with such force that it sent shockwaves back at them. Ichigo and Rukia both turned their heads to the side and protected their faces with their arms as they waited for the swells to die down.

Nel huddled behind the rock that Rukia had hidden her behind, a safe distance from Tesla and the battle. "Itsygo…Onee-san…"

As the wind settled, Inoue opened her eyes and looked up to see Ichigo and Rukia standing, both looking towards where Nnoitra had been. A block of black ice was now all that marked where he had stood.

"Nnoitra-sama…" Tesla murmured anxiously.

Ichigo swayed a bit unsteadily on his feet, exhausted. He felt a firm hand on his arm, and looked down to see Rukia by his side.

"Looks like we won."

Rukia looked up at him. "Hope so. You're not able to last much longer."

"Huh!? Just what do you mean by that!?"

"I mean exactly what I said!"

Realizing he was still using Rukia to help support him, Ichigo pulled his arm out from Rukia's hand. "I'm fine! But you need your eyes checked!"

Rukia spun around to face him, standing on her tiptoes to get in his face. "My eyes are perfectly fine, thank you! You need your brain checked!"

"My-"

A crushing weight of reiatsu suddenly bore down on everyone in the vicinity. Inoue gasped for breath as she was overwhelmed by it.

A red glow grew within the ice. Ichigo and Rukia broke apart and readied themselves, their eyes narrowed.

Suddenly a cero erupted in all directions, instantly dissolving the ice. Tesla crouched, still holding Inoue, as a streak of red flew overhead.

Before Ichigo could react, Rukia stood in front of him. "Bakudo number thirty-nine, Enkosen!"

Rukia braced herself as she used the shield to deflect the random bursts of cero energy that came at them. The power of the few blasts that came at them were high, but Rukia held her ground.

A movement caught Ichigo's attention, and he saw Nnoitra. Even at their distance, Ichigo could see that he was breathing hard. Nnoitra's uniform was in tatters, revealing some fresh burns and wounds.

"Well now… Juhaku …that was a…surprising move. So you're not…a one trick pony after all…eh, princess?" Nnoitra leered at Rukia as he panted, swaying precariously as he tried to regain his balance. "I doubt…you have any more such revelations…to your fighting abilities?"

"Shut it!" Ichigo growled.

Nnoitra flashed an annoyed look in Ichigo's direction. "Hmph, and looks like lover-boy is going to be…" A fiendish fire lit up his eyes. "…of no further use to you…" Nnoitra stuck out his tongue, and a cero quickly formed at the tip. A split second later, a devastating cero rushed at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up in surprise as Rukia flash stepped in front of him once again and brought out the shield. It blocked the initial wave, flinging sand up around them. Rukia dug her toes into the ground as she fought against the surge, pouring her reiatsu into the shield. Watching her strain against the relentless power, Ichigo could see that she was not going to be able to keep it up for much longer. Rukia grunted as a crack appeared.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he reached for her. Standing behind her, he stretched his arm over her shoulder and held it towards the shield. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate and direct his reiatsu from his hand and towards the shield. Upon opening his eyes, he saw that sparks of reiatsu flashed around his hand, but weren't flowing towards the shield.

The shield suddenly developed a few more cracks. Ichigo swore under his breath as he prepared to try again. However, a yelp of pain from Rukia made his eyes snap open.

Ichigo watched in horror as the shield shattered. The cero hit Rukia, the impact sending both of them flying. Ichigo fell on his back to the ground with a dull thud, and watched helplessly as the cero continued to carry Rukia through the air, her small form twisting limply before slamming into the ground some distance from him.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo frantically screamed as he pushed himself up and stumbled towards her. He had gone but halfway before he fell painfully. He grunted as he got up again and tried to make his way to her still form. Fatigued, he fell again after a few steps. Ichigo desperately resorted to crawling.

"Rukia!" Ichigo knelt beside her, his eyes showing fear as he saw the extent of her injuries. Lifting her into his arms, Ichigo gently shook her. "Please…Rukia…" His voice cracked.

Slowly, with a moan, Rukia's eyes opened part way. "…can't kill me…that…easily…" Her eyes fluttered as she started to lose consciousness again.

Ichigo clutched her closer, worry etched across his face. "Oi! Rukia!"

Rukia's hand slowly reached up and grasped the robe at his chest. "…don't let him…kill you either…Ichigo…" Her hand gradually uncurled from his garment, and fell slack by her side as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Ichigo's eyes were hidden as he carefully laid her on the ground. Footsteps stopped behind him.

"Too bad for you, lover boy."

Without a word, Ichigo turned around and slashed his sword out.

"Too slow!" Nnoitra taunted as he sidestepped the blade, then grabbed Ichigo by the head and hurled him face-first into the ground.

"Give up. The pretty princess was your last bit of hope, and now she's a goner. You will both meet your end here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _I truly had fun writing this chapter, even if it did take a bit longer to complete. Hope it meets people's expectations. :)  
>Wanted to make a note to explain Nnoitra's nicknames for Ichigo and Rukia in this chapter. He calls Inoue "pet-sama", so I figured he'd also not pass up the opportunity to give derogatory nicknames to Ichigo and Rukia when they're fighting together. Hence the "lover boy" and "princess" names. ;)<br>Fyi, because of the crazy holiday season coming up, I'll be posting the next chapter either between Christmas & New Years, or sometime right after New Years. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc. to everyone!  
>~ Draven<em>

**Replies to last chapter's commenters:**

**Night's Flower –** Hello! Your comment arrived as I was typing these replies to everyone, so I'm glad I get to include your reply in here last-minute! (Thanks for commenting!). Hope your dream was further realized with them teaming up in this chapter! (and I guess you also got your wish for the next chapter the fastest out of anyone here, hehe). It really is fun to write them fighting together. Hm, Byakuya not really seeing Rukia in a fight; that is an interesting observation that I'll have to think back on once I get this chapter uploaded…I'm unable to recall such an instance off the top of my head (in canon at least)….hmm. (anyone else out there reading this able to help?)

**Asasininja4827** – Thanks again for corresponding and giving me some good criticism – appreciate it! Hope this chapter is starting to head more in the direction you were speaking of for dialogue.

**Sergeant Daniel** – Thanks! Hope ya enjoyed this recent chapter even more!

**Starwisher** – I love it when Rukia gets to do a serious fight, so I'm with you there in wanting to see her kick butt! :-D Lol at the Dangai idea!

**TheAnnoyingOne97** – Yay! Figures too, right? She'd be good at it.

**Prince of Winter Dragons** – I appreciate your long comments very much! Thanks for all the kind words and reassuring me again that what I'm trying to get across in the story is coming through! As for Byakuya and Kenpachi, guess you'll have to wait and see… ;) Oh! And in case you missed the "why" with Nnoitra not taking much damage with their combined attack in the last chapter, I put a little explanation in the top 'author's note section. Thanks for pointing that out to be sure I was still on course with reality within the story.

**Darklover** – Hi! I hadn't even thought of how putting that moment with Ichigo picking up Inoue could be interpreted like that, but I guess it does kind of do that now that you mention it. Glad you found the 'Olympian diver' part funny, and liked his reaction to her 'mad skills'. Hope you liked how they teamed up to fight in this chapter!

**SrgntDrew** – Wooo! 100 bonus points to you for saying the magic password ;-P

**LeftHRyder** – I completely agree - love it as well when they tag team it, they do balance each other out very well when they fight together. Really was good to see them battle together in the anime episode 342, it's been awhile since we've seen them do that (even though it isn't canon). Yay for the 'Olympic diver' note! ^_^

**Lago** – Hullo! Some good stuff for me to think over in your comment. I _am_ happily continuing Inoue's train of thoughts about Ichigo (as well as Rukia) – I want to kind of take Inoue on a different mental journey here, with different outcomes. I won't give away more than that. ;)  
>I am with you about it being useful and a strength to use Kido in battle, and so I hope this chapter satisfied your desire (as well as mine) to see it used offensively and effectively. It <em>is<em> a bit harder to have Rukia fight on par. As you humorously put, I can't exactly "magically just give her bankai", hehe. But I think it's a fun challenge, as I know she can still put up a good fight despite not having bankai at this point.  
>Lastly, you get 'awesome points' for saying the quote. Thanks, Lago, for your well-put comment.<p>

**SkywalkerT-65** – Hi, thanks! Yes, serious agility for sure, and Rukia has definitely displayed her resourcefulness when it comes to Hakuda/hand-to-hand combat, which is very cool in my opinion, heh. And Kenpachi and Byakuya are coming up soon. ;)

**The Dark Eccentric** – Hello! Your comments are much appreciated, so although I will take your advice to know that "no comment is a good comment", I'll miss your 2 cents of in-depth reviews and ego-feeding. ;) Thanks too for your other note with the funny spiel about what else other than diving Rukia would be good at, hehe. I think you're onto something there with pole-vaulting… ;) The foot race mention also conjured up an image in my mind of a three-legged race with Ichigo and Rukia – gosh, that'd end up being a disaster. It'd be equivalent to putting them in a canoe.  
>And of course, 1000 Mario gold coins for your Olympic comment, hehe.<br>p.s. – see the note at the top of this page for an explanation for Nnoitra's lack of damage in the last chapter – I had considered that would be an odd outcome to some, but hopefully this latest chapter explains the "why" a bit. Good stuff pointing it out to make sure I wasn't going bonkers.

THANKS EVERYONE!


	9. Desperation

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Mine was good but quite busy, leaving me little time to write. As I said right after New Years at the latest for posting this chapter, I guess I squeaked by with getting this up! ;) Thanks for all of the great comments with the last chapter, guys! I think that's the most comments received for a chapter yet, so really, thanks, glad y'all enjoyed it! Special shout outs to the awesome _**Asasininja4827**__**, darklover, LeftHRyder, Prince of Winter Dragons, Sergeant Daniel, TheAnnoyingOne97, talesfanjmh, MikoSwordmaiden0, Darkfirelight, Eradona, jooboi1594, MuchAirsense, Nicnak24, FinalReason, Quill Princess, garganta, Roswalyn, and 372259 **_for your comments!

Hobey-ho, let's go!

~ Draven

* * *

><p>Inoue shuddered as she watched Rukia fall to the ground after the cero's blast. Her selfless act to protect Ichigo had left Inoue feeling a mixture of relief that Ichigo was left unharmed, and disliking herself for lacking the same courage as her friend.<p>

"Kuchiki-san…" Inoue mumbled softly with a slight sob as tears filled her eyes.

RUKIA!

Startled, she turned to see Ichigo dragging himself towards her body. She bit back another sob as she watched him fall down twice in exhaustion. After his second collapse she was about to call his name when she suddenly saw him get slightly up, and begin crawling.

"_Kurosaki-kun_ …"

Inoue's face changed to one of surprise as Ichigo wrapped Rukia in his arms and carefully shook her, calling her name. She couldn't hear all that he was saying to her, but she could see just by his body language that he was on the edge of panic. Inoue wished to look away from the scene, but she couldn't tear her eyes from them.

Despite her fear for her friends, Inoue recognized a growing feeling of envy that she fought to keep down as she watched Ichigo with Rukia. Nel's words from when they had been in the tower floated back to her.

"…_In his arms_…". Rukia's reply to Nel followed right after in Inoue's thoughts. _"_…_I do remember before I was fully conscious,_ _a feeling of being very peaceful. And warm and safe_…"

Inoue's thoughts were diverted as Rukia's eyes cracked open and she spoke something to Ichigo as he bent his head towards her. Rukia then suddenly reached a hand up and grasped his robe. Inoue strained to hear what she said, but she couldn't make out any words, and watched as Rukia's hand fell and eyes closed.

"_No! Is she…dead?"_ Inoue closed her eyes in concentration. _"…she's alive! Thank goodness!" _Inoue bit her lip as one last voice that belonged to the orange-haired shinigami flitted through her mind. _"__I came here to fight and defeat you, Grimmjow!" _

In that moment, Inoue's head hung low as her feelings of envy were overwhelmed by that of utter loneliness.

* * *

><p>Nel muffled her scream with her small hands as she saw Ichigo's body thrown into the ground by Nnoitra. First Onee-san had been badly hurt, and now Ichigo was in grave danger. It was almost more than she could bear.<p>

"!"

Nnoitra grinned as Ichigo screamed in pain as he bent his arm into a position that threatened to break it.

"Itsygo…" Nel softly cried.

"Ah, you're no fun. In fact…" Nnoitra glanced shrewdly over at Rukia, who lay unconscious near them. "…I believe I have a way to bring more pain to you than I ever physically could!"

Ichigo looked stunned as he followed Nnoitra's line of sight towards Rukia. As the situation sunk in, Ichigo's expression suddenly changed to that of alarm as he gave a war cry and struggled to hold Nnoitra back from reaching Rukia. Nnoitra scoffed and flicked Ichigo away like a fly, making him land hard on his stomach.

Ichigo groaned as Nnoitra landed a kick in his ribs as he walked past him and to Rukia.

"No…stop…don't!" Ichigo cried out between agonizing heaves for breath.

"I recall you didn't like it when I tried to finish off Grimmjow after he couldn't move." Nnoitra chuckled as he stood over Rukia, weapon at his side. "So I'm rather curious to see how you'll react when I cut down this defenseless girl before your eyes."

Lying on his stomach, his eyes fixed on Rukia laying just a few meters from him, Ichigo felt powerless. His body was battered, bloody, and beyond weak. Every muscle seemed to be screaming at him for mercy, and he was fighting to stay conscious. "_Not again…it's just like when I had to watch Rukia being taken to the Soul Society…and when Aizen took the Hogyoku from her on Sokyoku Hill and had Gin aim to kill her…I'm unable to do anything but watch all over again_!" Tears of frustration stung Ichigo's eyes as he clenched sand in his hands. _"I can't let Rukia down. She told me to get stronger. I won't let it happen again!"_

Nnoitra's weapon began to descend on Rukia.

Time seemed to slow as Ichigo gathered the last of his energy and dove towards Rukia, hovering over her to shield her with his body as Nnoitra swung down his blade. He heard Inoue and Nel both screaming their names as a shadow of the crescent blade appeared over them. Ichigo closed his eyes, waiting for the feel of the steel meeting his flesh. Suddenly, a loud sound that he wasn't expecting made him look around. An explosion had come from behind a rock, and smoke now billowed around the area.

Ichigo stared, but not at the rock. Instead, he was looking towards where he heard the sound of two weapons clashing just above him, and a young woman with mint green hair standing between them and Nnoitra.

"So you've returned to that form, eh, Neliel?" Nnoitra stated in a serious tone as their blades continued to push against each other.

"…Nel…?" Ichigo quietly spoke the question in wonder. "…are you really Nel…?"

"Yes." Nel said, her voice containing the maturity of an adult. "Because of you and Onee-san, I was able to return to this form. You brought me here, and you both protected me."

With a flash, Nel, Ichigo, and Rukia all momentarily disappeared from sight. One second later, Nel appeared at a safe distance from Nnoitra, where she stood glaring at him. She lowered Ichigo down onto the sand, then gently laid Rukia next to him. Ichigo sat up a bit, still shocked by what had just occurred.

"Nel…"

Nel smiled softly. "Please stay still for a bit. I would like to show you both my gratitude." She stood and faced towards Nnoitra.

"Wa…wait! Nel! You aren't going to fight him, are you?"

Nel turned her head to look back at him, still smiling. "It's ok."

A breeze ruffled the back of the rags that covered her torso, lifting it enough to reveal a number "3" tattooed to her back. Ichigo's eyes widened, dumbfounded.

"This will be over real quick." Nel promised.

In the blink of an eye, Nel disappeared.

"Wha-" Nnoitra stared down at the blood spraying from his chest.

Nnoitra caught sight of Nel charging at him, and he reflexively swung his weapon out at her. Nel kicked his blade and sent Nnoitra sliding back in the sand.

Nnoitra, looking nervous, immediately stuck his tongue out, a ball of light growing from the tip

"It's a cero!" Ichigo screamed. "Nel!"

The blast rolled towards Nel. She calmly stood with a palm out as the red energy collided and stopped at her hand. Taking a deep breath, Nel opened her mouth wide and consumed the energy, then closed her lips.

Nnoitra's eyes widened. "Aw shi-"

Nel opened her mouth, and shot out the cero from Nnoitra, combined with her own cero, back at her opponent.

A plume of energy and sand rose from the place Nnoitra had been, the explosion engulfing and hiding Nnoitra from view.

Ichigo bent protectively over Rukia as the force of the ceros buffeted them with sand and small debris. He looked back up as the wind calmed to see Nel standing stoically in the distance.

"Nnoitra-sama!" Tesla quickly let go of Inoue and ran towards where the espada had last been standing.

Inoue gasped in surprise, then looked over to where Ichigo sat with his back to her. She hastened to him. "Kurosaki-kun! Hang in there! I'll heal your…." She faltered as she stopped behind him, noticing he seemed to have not even heard her. "…wounds…"

"…Nel…" Ichigo murmured, staring out at her with astonishment.

Nel turned her head towards Ichigo and the girls. A grin leapt to her face as she bounded towards them, laughing.

"Ichigooooooooo!" She skidded up to them and jumped at Ichigo, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm so happy! I'm truly happy you're safe!"

Ichigo froze and gasped for breath as she choked the air out of him in her embrace.

Inoue saw Ichigo was in trouble and tried to intervene. "Wait, wait, wait! Nel-cha….I mean…Nel-san…? Kurosaki-kun's can't breathe! He's gonna die!"

Nel continued to laugh and clasp him even tighter, oblivious to Inoue's pleas in her joy.

"Look at him, his eyes are rolling back! Kurosaki-kuuun!"

A body crashed into a rock next to them. Nel let go of Ichigo, the sudden release making him collapse onto the ground wheezing.

"You idiot…"

Nel's startled face turned to look behind her for the source of the voice.

"…Who told you to let go of the girl?"

"M…My deepest apologies, Nnoitra-sama…" Tesla slowly rose from the rubble of the broken rock, blood dripping from his face.

Nnoitra stood, staggering slightly, half of his body badly burned and bloodied. He saw Nel looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Your face says you're wondering how I'm still alive. I certainly forgot about that "double cero" technique of yours. I should've been more careful." Nnoitra said gruffly. "However, you're forgetting something. How many years do you think have passed since you disappeared? Don't think that the power of the current espada are the same as when you were last here! I'll show you that the number on your back no longer has any meaning!"

Nel charged at Nnoitra. As they battled, Ichigo looked on worriedly, seeing that Nel was closely matched in power with Nnoitra.

"Nel…" Grimacing with the effort, Ichigo tried to stand.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun, you're still injured!" Inoue cried out.

"Nel's getting beat up. If I don't save her…"

A foot connected with Ichigo's chest, sending him flying onto his back with a grunt. The next instant, a hand had Inoue by her throat.

"Don't move." Inoue looked to see Tesla before her.

"I will not allow you to interfere with Nnoitra-sama. That woman is an obstruction. All obstructions to Nnoitra-sama must be destroyed by his hands."

* * *

><p>Both Nnoitra and Nel stood apart from each other, panting, collecting themselves before the next spar.<p>

"What a shame. I didn't really want to use this, as it would probably be too demanding for having just returned to this form." Nel said with a sigh as she held her sword horizontally out before her with both hands. "Proclaim, Gamuza."

Nnoitra cursed under his breath as he flew at her, but he was too late. A rod of light emerged around her sword, then a blast erupted, making Nnoitra raise his arm to shield himself from the raw power leaking out around him. He froze as his eyes caught sight of an enormous spear with a blade on either end, held aloft by Nel, whose lower body had transformed into something akin to a horse.

Lifting the spear above her head, Nel spoke. "Lanzador Verde." The spear left her hand and soared at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra, aghast, could only watch, his arm still poised to shield himself, as it came closer and closer to himself. At the last second, he brought his blade up and met the spearhead.

A crack appeared in his blade. He watched as the spear drove itself through his blade and into him.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra knelt on his knees, defeated. Nel came near him, her hooves raising puffs of sand with each step.<p>

"This is the end, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra gave an exasperated snort.

Nel raised her spear for the final strike. "Don't fear, I won't go so far as taking your life-"

With a burst, Nel suddenly blinked in surprise as her body took on its former self of a little girl once more. "Huh! Why is Nel…?"

A firm foot on her head harshly pushed her face into the ground as Nnoitra laughed hysterically above her.

"End of the line, Neliel!" Nnoitra delivered another kick to Nel that sent her hurtling through the sand.

"Nel!" Ichigo fought his exhaustion and attempted to stand again. In an instant Nnoitra flashed into sight before him, and Ichigo felt his body shoved to the ground, the impact of his chest to the sand making him gasp in surprise and pain.

"You ain't going nowhere." Nnoitra growled.

Without warning, a new presence was felt to the right of Nnoitra. A large, muscular man with a necklace made of bones around his neck eyed the scene.

"What do you want, Zommari…" Nnoitra asked as his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Zommari looked over at Rukia. "I have been tracking that girl since she disappeared after killing Aaroniero. I thought I would finish what Aaeroniero started and clean up his mess. Though…" Zommari paused as he took in her condition. "…it appears it will be an easy task to fulfill."

"Whatever. Kill her. I'm done here anyhow." Nnoitra replied flippantly, his annoyance growing.

"Over my dead body!" Ichigo yelled as he crouched in front of her, sword drawn.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes as he took a foot and stomped it down on Ichigo, making him go back to being flat on his stomach.

"You really are a glutton for punishment. She'll be killed whether or not you're a corpse, and there's nothing you can do about it." Nnoitra stopped as Ichigo growled, fighting to get back up. Nnoitra just pushed his foot down harder, making Ichigo eat sand. "You're beaten. You're done. You're all going to die, end of story. Accept it."

Nnoitra looked over at Zommari. "Wait to give the finishing blow to the girl. Do it just as this boy is about to breathe his last. I want him to feel desperate to the end. I want the last thing he sees to be of this girl being gutted."

Zommari sheathed his sword. "As you have fought them to this point, I will honor your wishes."

"Tesla, I'm gonna trade places with you. Lover boy is done for. Do what you want with him." Nnoitra yelled.

"Yes, sir." Tesla moved away from Inoue as Nnoitra roughly took hold of her.

"Just be sure to make him suffer." Nnoitra muttered with a devilish grin as Tesla moved past him.

Tesla nodded as he drew his sword. "Strike down, Verruga."

Tesla transformed into a domineering giant boar that stood on two legs. Ichigo looked like a small child in comparison to the beast's size.

Ichigo, still on his stomach, turned his head to see the beast. A look of dread filled his face. "Wha-"

A large and heavy hoof the size of a car tire stomped down on the lower half of Ichigo's leg, crushing the bone. Ichigo's body went rigid in shock as he loudly screamed in anguish.

Inoue shrieked. "Kuro-"

Two fingers were suddenly thrust cruelly into her mouth, inhibiting her from speaking.

"Shut up, pet." Nnoitra crooned. "Your job is to zip it and watch. Watch the man who came to rescue you, become a dirty piece of meat."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> …and that's how Zommari (good ol' what's-his-face) gets worked into the story ;) Next chapter should be up in about a week as usual now that the holidays are over!

What did you all think of Inoue's thoughts in the beginning of the chapter? Or Ichigo continuing to defend Rukia and Nel despite being weak and beaten back at every turn? I felt bad for Ichigo when Kubo Tite tortured the poor guy in the manga during all of this part, and I still feel kind of bad for him writing about it in this story, but it's still necessary for him to feel all hope is gone; to realize he still has ways to go to get stronger. Things are getting desperate indeed right now. I wonder how they will all survive this? ;)

~ Draven


	10. Intruders

**Author's Note:** _Heeelloooo everyone! Good gravy it's been awhile! (nice to be back!)! I originally intended to have this chapter out sooner, however, I added an additional week (to the usual two weeks per chapter) to go through the chapter a bit more, as I still wasn't completely satisfied with certain elements of it, and wanted to take the time to go through it some more. Also, this chapter is the longest one YET, so hopefully that makes up for the extra wait a little bit! _

_Fyi, though I initially was updating about every two weeks, __**I'll be updating now on more of a monthly basis**__ because life has gotten even busier, and will stay that way for the next few months. If I have more time I may be able to do 2 chapters in a month, but most likely it will stay at one. __**I've also added a story update section to the bottom of my profile which I'll use to keep everyone informed of the release date of the next chapter if you'd like to use that!**_

_Greetings to new commenters and a special shout out to everyone who commented (lots of you did with the last chapter, which made me feel VERY excited – loved reading your reactions!). Big thanks to __**Asasininja4827**__**, darklover, LeftHRyder, Prince of Winter Dragons, Sergeant Daniel, talesfanjmh, Eradona, jooboi1594, garganta, 372259, SkywalkerT-65, Anamene, grimangel163, Culebra del Sol, xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx, and Night's Flower**__! Thanks so much everyone for taking the time to comment and let me know your thoughts!_

_(p.s. Anamene – I'll answer your comment here, as it prevented me from doing so because you have private messages turned off ;_; But yeah, thanks for your comment, happy that you're liking the story! I can't give away details of the things you are wanting to have happen in the story, but one of the things you were hoping to see aren't too far off. ^_- )_

_Hobey-ho, let's go!_

_~ Draven_

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't know up from down. His vision spun, his mind in a daze. Every sound was amplified. He could clearly hear his labored breathing, the sound of each punch and kick his body sustained. It was hard to remember a time when his body was not in torment, as though his current afflictions were all he had ever known. One moment he was in the air, the next his body would convulse with the pain of contact with the hard earth, and on and on it went, with no promise of relief. <em>"Once again, I wasn't strong enough…once again, my nakama will suffer because I failed to protect…I don't deserve to live…"<em>

* * *

><p>Inoue watched, her face wet with tears as Ichigo's blood flowed. Tesla relentlessly tore at Ichigo, repeatedly pummeling his body and leaving his face looking less and less recognizable.<p>

"_No! Kurosaki-kun! This can't really be happening! This can't be the end!" _She wanted to cry out his name, but Nnoitra's revolting fingers still gagged her.

Ichigo let out a blood-curdling scream as the bones in his arm were crushed like toothpicks between two of Tesla's large fingers.

* * *

><p>Rukia breathed a soft moan as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the sudden light. Her body throbbed with pain, but she ignored it as her senses were diverted by sounds of a nearby fight. A sudden tormented scream ripped through the air. Startled, Rukia bolted into a sitting position, but collapsed back down onto her back with a groan as her body protested against the sudden movement. She turned her head towards the direction of the fight, and sucked in her breath as she beheld a large tusked beast, his back to her. The beast turned slightly, allowing Rukia to glimpse that he was holding something. He let the item go, revealing a ragged Ichigo as he crumbled to the ground at the beast's hooves, clutching a mangled arm.<p>

Rukia rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her arms in alarm. "Ichigo!"

At the sound of a familiar voice calling his name, Ichigo immediately looked up from the ground. "Rukia…" His voice was as despondent as his eyes, which he cast back down at the ground, as though ashamed to continue looking her in the eye.

Rukia frowned. _"He's given up!"_ She shakily moved to attempt to stand, perspiration beading on her forehead at the effort, when a blade blocked her. Rukia peered up to find a man she did not recognize.

"If you try to stand, I will kill you now rather than later."

Rukia's eyes flashed with anger. "Who are you?"

"I am the seventh espada, Zommari Rureaux."

From the corner of her eye, Rukia saw the beast was picking Ichigo up into the air by his head. _"No way that I'm just going to sit here!"_ She subtly glanced around for her sword, and saw it had been placed beyond her reach. With one last glare at Zommari, she ignored him and managed to get to her knees when she felt steel touching the skin of her neck.

"Last warning, shinigami."

Rukia gasped as she was pushed down onto her hands and knees, the blade still held to her throat as Zommari stood over her.

She looked up in time to see Ichigo forcefully discarded into the ground. Ichigo panted, unsuccessfully trying to blink away the blood dripping over his eyes. The beast moved towards him.

"Ichigo…!" She stretched out her hand towards him, as though she longed to close the distance separating them, but with a crafty glint in her eye, her hand quickly changed the direction it was facing. "Sokatsui!"

The blast hit Tesla's backside, making him roar in pained surprise as he turned towards her.

Ichigo looked at Rukia in astonishment as she wore a triumphant smirk. _"Rukia is giving it her all…despite everything, she hasn't given up…" _

Rukia exhaled in relief as she saw Ichigo's eyes come back to life. _"Glad to have made the last of my reiatsu count..."_ A sudden blunt blow of a hilt to her head cut her small victory short, disorienting her. She swayed and fell dizzily into the sand, holding her head as Zommari looked down at her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's face swiftly became defiant as Tesla stomped towards him. "_I was an idiot to give up!"_ He switched his sword to his unbroken arm.

With a cry, Ichigo swiped his blade at Tesla's leg, slashing the tough hide of his leg open. Tesla howled as Ichigo got to his knees, breathing hard as he readied for his next attack.

"I believe it is time for me to fulfill my duty." Zommari quietly observed .

Rukia bit back a cry of pain as Zommari seized her hair and pulled her up by it to her knees, his sword at her neck.

Zommari raised his voice so that it carried to Ichigo. "By your actions just now, you seem to have the arrogant idea that you still have a chance of winning if you fight, shinigami boy." Zommari stated. "I wonder then. Can you also be so arrogant to believe you can save not only your life, but also this girl's?"

Rukia felt a drop of blood tickle her throat as it slid down from the blade pressing at her neck. She scowled, knowing what Zommari said was true. She and Ichigo were both at their limits. The situation did not look good. Irritation stirred in her for her own weakness.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt all bravado leave him as he witnessed Rukia's predicament. Her face still showed pain from the hit on her head, but her eyes were resolute as they exchanged glances.<p>

Ichigo gritted his teeth. _"We can't die! Not like this! I can't give up!" _ Tesla's hooves stopped beside him, looming above him, his shadow covering Ichigo. Raising his eyes to meet Zommari's, Ichigo answered him in a low voice. "I will take all my nakama back home with me. I will cut down anyone who will stop me."

Zommari raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You are indeed an arrogant one." He removed his sword from Rukia's neck, then made a shallow slice across her back, making her fall flat on her stomach with a yelp as blood seeped through her garment. "Try to stop me then."

Ichigo gave a cry of rage, adrenaline coursing through him. He had barely succeeded in getting steadied on his feet when a knee to his gut made him cough blood and fall in a heap.

Tesla grunted. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Ichigo, I'm just their pawn! Don't let them kill you on my account!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo grimaced at her words. "I know that! But I-"

Zommari delivered a swift kick to Rukia's side, making her gasp as she was rolled over onto her back, the gritty sand scraping and stinging her tender wound. She looked up at Zommari with an angry scowl. He looked emotionlessly back at her as he slashed another shallow cut diagonally across her chest and down to her abdomen, producing a cry from Rukia.

"Stop it!" Ichigo screamed as he weakly got to his knees. Rukia reflexively rolled onto her side, clutching herself as she bled afresh.

Crossing his arms, Zommari sternly looked at Ichigo. "It is useless. Give up."

"Don't you understand?! I CAN'T!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs as he bitterly pounded the ground with his fist. Trying to regain control of himself, he kept his face looking towards the ground as he began to speak, his voice unsteady as he wrestled with his emotions. "I almost did give up. But…I was reminded…I fight to protect my nakama…if all I can do for them is fight to the end, then no matter how bad the odds…" Ichigo paused as he looked at Rukia. "…even if I will surely die…I will fight to the end!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia murmured as she carefully propped herself up on her side and looked at him. She managed a slight smile through the pain. "You always were an idiot."

Ichigo felt the tension leave him, her comment immediately driving out the inward struggle of failure he had been reeling from. He saw her giving him a look of approval. He shot back a cocky smile. "You always made my life complicated." Rukia pretended to scowl.

"…_But I wouldn't have had it any other way."_ The thought shot unguarded through his mind and caused him to pause and wonder at where it had come from. But as he let it sink in, the more he realized the truth in it.

* * *

><p>"This is it." Nnoitra stated more to himself than Inoue, a slight hint of anticipation in his voice as he licked his lips.<p>

Inoue felt her body break out into a cold sweat and tremble._ "Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! I can't do this! It really is all my fault!" _Her vision blurred as silent sobs began to wrack her body.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, both Ichigo and Rukia lay gasping on the ground beyond reach of one another as Tesla and Zommari moved in to deliver the finishing blows to their respective shinigami. The shinigamis' final desperate resistance had been met with brutality, and their uniforms were soaked in sweat and blood.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia took little notice of their impending end, their faces turned towards each other, drawing strength from one another.

Rukia felt at peace. _"At least here, I will not die alone. Ichigo and I fought to the last, and I can leave my heart here with Inoue. I hope she comes to not see it as a burden, just as I was finally able to with Kaien-dono…"_

Ichigo felt himself relax as he began to accept that this was to be their last few moments alive. Ichigo allowed himself to reflect on all the people in his life he cherished. Rukia's face before him was the last person he focused on. _"If it has to be this way, at least a friend's face being the last thing to see seems like a good token…"._ As though thinking the same, Rukia locked eyes with him.

"We'll always be nakama, right, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled softly. "Always."

Zommari readied his sword above Rukia, and Tesla raised his fist over Ichigo, but the two shinigami still did not break their gaze. Within that sphere of shared vision was refuge. The world around them faded as they kept their eyes fixed on each other, their bond nearly tangible.

The whooshing sound of the wind created as two weapons closed the distance to their targets reached their ears.

"Hah! You're really about to die, aren't ya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked. Rukia did the same as someone appeared near her. They each broke eye contact as they looked at the new arrivals. Ichigo rolled over to see who was above him, and gaped at the person standing between him and Tesla's fist. "Kenpachi!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Are you really…Kenpachi?"

"Huh? Course I am. Did your brain come out when you got the crap kicked outta ya?"

"Who the heck are you?" Tesla demanded.

* * *

><p>Rukia's face matched Ichigo's as she looked in astonishment at the familiar figure blocking Zommari's sword. Rukia found her voice. "Ni-"<p>

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at her with a warning glance. She stopped herself, immediately realizing that it was dangerous to reveal their link to one another to Zommari, risking that she'd be played as a pawn once again.

"Identify yourself, intruder." Zommari ordered.

"There is no need for me to answer that question. I have but one identity, and that is your enemy."

Zommari released his sword and jumped back a few paces, frowning as he contemplated the man before him. "I see."

"I have something I'd like to ask you. Why do you fight…" Byakuya inclined his head at Rukia, "…that shinigami?"

Zommari eyed the captain thoughtfully, weighing his words. "She killed the ninth espada, and I was about to complete what he could not and deliver the final blow."

A sudden deadliness subtly flickered and then was gone from Byakuya's eyes. "Is that so…"

* * *

><p>"Come at me already." Kenpachi said in annoyance.<p>

"Then disappear!" Tesla bellowed at Kenpachi as he brought his fist down on him.

"Tesla, you idiot! Run!" Nnoitra yelled.

A pool of blood suddenly splashed to the ground. Tesla looked down at his body to see a deep carving running the length of his body. His eyes widened in shock. "…Nnoitra…sama…" With a shudder he breathed his last. His bloody carcass crashed into the ground.

"Next." Kenpachi said in a bored tone. He turned to face Nnoitra. "Bring it."

"…Kenpachi…why are you here?" Ichigo questioned, still in shock. "Wasn't Soul Society supposed to have washed their hands of thi-"

Ichigo grunted as he got kicked, making him roll away some distance.

"Stay back." Kenpachi ordered. "You're in the way."

Ichigo huffed. "…Hey! I'm injured!"

Kenpachi gave a snort. "It was Urahara Kisuke that got us here. He was given orders by the Captain-Commander when it was decided the final battle would be in winter. One of those orders was to enable the passage of captains to Hueco Mundo by stabilizing the Garganta in its optimal state."

With an annoyed expression, Kenpachi pointed his thumb at Byakuya. "I told them I'd be enough of a force by myself. But a few more of the captains insisted on coming as well."

A blurred motion came from the side. Kenpachi half-heartedly raised his sword into the air without looking at Nnoitra as he struck, sending the two of them sliding back some distance. "So you finally brought it, huh?"

"What's your name, shinigami?" Nnoitra queried.

A grin grew on the captain's face. "Squad eleven, Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou!"

Nnoitra bared his teeth in a grotesque smile, his eyes showing delight. "Fifth espada, Nnoitra Gilga!"

* * *

><p>Zommari stood calmly, his sword pointed directly at Byakuya. "Something wrong? Why do you not come at me?" At the silence of the intruder, Zommari continued. "If you are meaning to save that shinigami girl over there, it is pointless."<p>

"I do not understand. What do you mean by "pointless"?" Byakuya questioned. The next instant, he disappeared from sight, then stood behind Zommari, sword poised to strike.

A voice came from behind Byakuya. "This is what I mean by pointless…"

Byakuya dodged Zommari's attack, creating some distance between them, eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"It was Gemelos sonido. Among the espada, my sonido is the quickest. Moreover, I added another small step that creates something like clones of myself. It's a kind of…magic trick. Since magic tricks are for the purpose of surprising your opponent, you should not feel ashamed just because you cannot follow and are taken by surprise."

Byakuya wore a face that showed no sign of being amused. "…I see. However, you should be ashamed for so quickly revealing your skills to me."

Before Zommari could react, Byakuya had slashed him across his entire torso, blood flying. A Zommari clone quickly stepped behind Byakuya, but Byakuya countered with a turn of his body, and drew more blood with a cut to the clone's shoulder.

"How unfortunate that my gemelos sonido is not limited to just two clones." Zommari said from behind Byakuya as another clone appeared.

"I thought as much. Hado number four, Byakurai." A rod of light shot out and hit the real Zommari squarely in his chest. Byakuya stood, a hole in his back from where he had shot the rod through his own body to hit Zommari behind him.

"Too bad for you that I can create up to five clones."

Five clones suddenly surrounded Byakuya, making him momentarily show surprise. All five of the clones simultaneously closed in on him. Rukia gave a short scream as they all stuck their blades into his body.

Blood trickled from Byakuya's mouth. "…Damn…"

"Farewell Captain, whose name I do not even know. The cause of your defeat is the arrogance which keeps you from giving your own name."

* * *

><p>The sound of clashing steel from Nnoitra and Kenpachi's far off fight echoed in Inoue's ears as she anxiously ran up to Ichigo, who laid sprawled out on his back. She gasped as she stood next to him. He was clenching his jaw, eyes squeezed shut in pain. A scan of his body showed blood everywhere on him, his robes in tatters, and limbs that hung awkwardly.<p>

Ichigo heard her footsteps stop near him, and partially opened his eyes to look up at her. "Inoue…please…"

Inoue reached to touch her hairpins. "It's ok, Kurosaki-kun! Hang on, I'll-"

"Before…before you heal me…heal Rukia…and Nel…"

Stunned, Inoue took a step back in hesitation. Turning her head, she looked at her surroundings for the girls, spotting each of them lying in opposite directions. She looked back at Ichigo. "Got it! I'll heal them and come right back!"

Ichigo smiled gratefully as she ran off towards Nel. He turned his head at a sudden scream, and saw Rukia looking distressed. Looking to where she was facing, he saw the reason, his own eyes widening in complete astonishment. Byakuya stood, Zommari's sword stabbed through his chest.

* * *

><p>Rukia lay on the ground, terrified for her brother as he stood helplessly with Zommari's sword run through him. "Nii-sama…!" Rukia whispered, her voice brimming with panic. The next second she felt her eyes were deceiving her when Zommari stood with nothing but Byakuya's captain haori stuck to the end of his sword.<p>

"The third secret of the stepping arts known as "Shihou", called Utsusemi."

Rukia's heart leapt with joy at his voice. She turned in the direction of it to see him standing gravely at a distance behind Zommari, looking completely unharmed.

"The arrogant one is you, espada. But do not fear. You will not be defeated on account of your arrogance, but simply on account of a genuine difference in level." Byakuya disclosed.

"Being arrogant? Me? Why do you think that? You are the enemy of captain class, so I think of us as being on the same level, and I intend to behave accordingly. There is no arrogance in my heart."

"You are an espada, yet you think you are on the same level as me? I'm saying that way of thinking in itself is arrogance."

"…I see. It seems that it is your nature to be arrogant. That is fine. In that case, I shall grind that insolence of yours out of you."

Zommari bent both knees and squatted down slightly as though sitting in an invisible chair, his sword becoming suspended in midair in front of him. "Subside…" With a crack of his neck, and Zommari's head turned on its side into a ninety degree angle from his neck. "…Brujeria." A sudden cloud of white powder burst around Zommari. As it subsided, it revealed him in his true form; eyeballs covering his body, and an odd red puffy skirt of flesh around where his legs were, also covered in eyes. He raised an outstretched palm that revealed another eye in it, and directed it to face Byakuya.

Byakuya leapt to stand behind Zommari. Zommari looked over his shoulder at him with a look of sympathy, his palm still stretched out in front of himself.

"What's the matter? Your instincts tell you I've released an attack, yet nothing is happening. You look as if you don't understand. What a pity. It's already happening! Your left leg now belongs to me!"

Byakuya looked down at his foot to see a black print in the design of a sun with rays on it. "What is this?"

"My power is stealing the sovereignty of whatever my eyes gaze upon."

Byakuya remained still, his eyes devoid of emotion.

"Again you look as if you don't understand. It must be hard for you, when your knowledge is shallow and there are so many things you cannot comprehend." Zommari turned around to face Byakuya. "Even if you do not understand, you will once your body experiences it." He tilted his hand in a beckoning motion at Byakuya. "Now come to me, left leg."

Byakuya scowled slightly as his left leg slid a bit towards Zommari.

Rukia was having a hard time keeping her growing anger unrevealed in her face as she watched. First Zommari had taunted Ichigo, now Byakuya.

"It is pointless to resist. Your "sovereignty" will not reach your left leg. And now, another step-"

Blood sprayed as Byakuya deftly cut the tendons in his left leg. He stood quietly as he whipped the blood from his blade.

Zommari raised an eyebrow. "…Oh? You severed your left leg's muscle so quickly? I certainly cannot make it move when it's like that. A swift decision and action. Wonderful. So then…"

Two eyes on Zommari's body that looked in Rukia's direction began to turn black.

"…What about this?"

Rukia gasped as Byakuya instantly appeared in front of her, blocking the attack with his body as he faced Zommari.

"Oh? You can move that well with only one leg? As I'd expect from a captain. You have my utmost admiration."

Byakuya lowered his gloved left hand from his face, a black sun emblazoned upon it. Quiet fury seethed from Byakuya's eyes at the espada's audacity to threaten Rukia in his presence. "…Bastard..."

The moment was broken when a wail assaulted their ears as running footsteps came to a halt nearby.

"I finally caught up! That was cruel of you to leave me behind, Kuchiki-taichou!

Hanatarou puffed as he stood trying to catch his breath. Looking around, he gave a startled yell. "Waaah! Kuchiki-taichou! You've got a serious wound on your leg!" He turned to look around some more and spotted Rukia lying face down on the ground. "Aahh! Rukia-san is here?!"

Byakuya did not turn around as he addressed the newest arrival. "…Yamada Hanatarou. Stay back."

"O…Of course! I'll get back immediately! I'm in the way, I know!"

A palpable change in reiatsu pressure could be felt exuding from the captain as he kept his eyes intensely on Zommari. "I will say it once more. Stay back." A wind began to swirl around Byakuya, ruffling his robes and lifting his scarf and hair. "In my current state, I cannot guarantee that you will not get pulled into the fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

_Whew, things were getting kind of dangerous for Ichigo and Rukia for a bit there! They really look out for each other, and it was interesting to see how things unfolded between them while keeping things as true to their characters as possible; how I felt they would behave in this situation as I wrote this chapter. Also, the captains couldn't have had better timing!_

_Got to love Byakuya. It's wonderful to see how furious Byakuya is at Zommari for trying to harm his little sister! He's about to get very deadly in the next chapter, mwhahahaaa.. Course, things get a little tricky first. ;) And what about Kenpachi and Nnoitra? Yes, we shall see, won't we… ;)_

_Write me a comment and I promise I'll answer it! I really am loving getting to know and interact with y'all! __ Also, as mentioned before, check the bottom of my profile to see when the next chapter is being released/get updates! _

_**Ni-sama:**__ I am not sure what Rukia says in the English dub of the Bleach anime when she's referring to Byakuya (as I watch the original voice cast and subbed), but in the original Japanese she refers to him as "Ni-sama". Quick Japanese schooling: Oniisan is what younger siblings use to refer to their older brother. There's different ways of expressing this, depending on the closeness of the siblings or their class. There's Onii-chan, Ni-chan, or even in Ichigo's case, Karin's calls him "Ichi-ni", which is a play on both his name and elder brother status, as well as the numbers '1" and "2" if counting (when counting, "Ichi" = 1, "Ni" = 2, "San" = 3, and so on).  
>"Sama" is a very respectful way of addressing someone of higher rank than oneself, or towards people one highly esteems or admires. I believe Rukia uses it in a more affectionate way, as she has such huge admiration and respect for Byakuya. Thus, why she refers to him as "Ni-sama" in this story. <em>


	11. Rocking the Boat

_Hello everyone! We left off in January with Hanatarou showing up, and Byakuya getting serious in his fight against Zommari. This chapter is rather long (the longest one to date), so that makes up for the lack of an update in Feb…right? *clasps hands together and entreats readers* …please don't go bankai on me!_

_BIG shout out and major THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to comment on the last chapter! You guys really do help me to continue to improve my writing and give me the confidence to keep at it, which means a lot! __**Asasininja4827, darklover, LeftHRyder, Prince of Winter Dragons, talesfanjmh, Eradona, garganta, LiberaFlight, SkywalkerT-65, SilverFlameHaze, Anamene, grimangel163, xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx, Night's Flower, bambayah, The Dark Eccentric, FinalReason, Darkfirelight, hinataellis, and Jabobi. **__I've also written replies to those of you I didn't get back to at the end of this chapter (scroll to bottom)._

_As I mentioned on my profile's update section, Feb (and March) have been crazy with both good and bad stuff. _

_**Good things:**__ Wrote a Bleach IchiRuki one-shot called __**"The River"**__ – it takes place after Ichigo has lost his shinigami powers, and is called to take action when he sees a young boy has fallen into the flooded river. He attempts to rescue the boy, and things go from bad to worse… – check it out if you haven't (and subscribe to me as an author if you'd like to get alerts when I write a new story!)_

_Also, got interviewed by the great __**SkywalkerT-65**__ for his story __**"Interview: Bleach Authors" (chapt 8)**__, which was fun – go check it out and the other author interviews he does with the Bleach cast – funny stuff. _

_Lastly, I fleshed out more of this story's outline. I now have a concrete idea of where I'm ending this story. I don't want to give away much, but it won't be as far as going back to Karakura/Aizen's defeat, unless I get an outcry or something – then I may reconsider._

_**Bad things:**_

_My job/livelihood is ending after April, and no new jobs are in sight. _

_My car engine died, and I'm waiting on parts to come that'll hopefully fix it, but it's still guess work. _

_My cat, Cami, who was such a sweetheart, was hit by a car and died._

_Yeah, things come in 3's they say… x_x_

_So, sorry for life getting in the way of writing this chapter. But enough of all that – what's done is done, so now let's get on with things and onto the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Hobey-ho, let's go!_

_~ Draven_

* * *

><p>Byakuya felt a twinge in his left hand. Looking down, he watched in slight irritation as his compromised hand reached up towards his face. With no hesitation, his blade sliced the tendons below his elbow. His own blood splattered his cheek as his arm fell limply to his side.<p>

Hanatarou cried out in shock, taking a step forward. "Ku..Kuchiki-taichou! What are you-"

"Step back, Yamada Hanatarou. See to the shinigami girl."

Hanatarou looked at the captain for a moment, still baffled, then finally at Rukia laying facedown nearby. "H…Hai!" He ran towards her.

"How terrifying. Such a cold decisiveness towards parts of your own body that you have lost sovereignty over." Zommari speculated aloud. "However, in my eyes, your decision seems a little careless."

Byakuya continued to patiently stand in place as Zommari rambled.

"Of your four limbs, only your right arm and leg remain. Challenging an espada such as myself with only one leg and arm is quite arrogant. Don't you think?"

"The difference in our power is separated by as much as heaven and earth. It must be a distressing affair that though I fight with just two limbs, you are still very far from being my equal." Byakuya calmly spoke.

Hanatarou stopped to stand near Rukia, his eyes showing alarm as he took in her numerous injuries. "Poor Rukia-san…" Hanatarou crouched next to her still form. "Rukia-san, let me move you to a safer location so I can treat your wounds." When he received no answer, he rolled her gently onto her side, her hair hanging over part of her face. "Rukia-san?"

A frown grew on Zommari's face at Byakuya's statement. "Such a pity. You have less comprehension than I thought. There is one thing I have forgotten to tell you." Zommari watched with satisfaction as he caught a glint of annoyance in the captain's eyes.

Fearfully, Hanatarou bent his head towards Rukia's face and, to his relief, saw she was still breathing. Suddenly, Rukia opened her eyes and tilted her head a bit to look at Hanatarou. Her eyes looked unfamiliar, almost vacant, giving him a slight start of surprise. "…Rukia-san…it's me, Hanatarou…" She continued to gaze at him without a sign of recognition, making him begin to feel uneasy. "I'm here to heal you, Rukia-san…it's ok now..."

"These eyes of mine control one target each. Earlier I used two eyes when I attacked." Zommari continued to look pleased with himself as he saw Byakuya give a slight hint of a frown. "This means that there is something else that I have taken control of."

Byakuya's eyes widened with realization as he spun around just in time to see his fear become reality as Rukia swiftly stood and sliced a bewildered Hanatarou across his chest with his own sword, blood flying. Byakuya flew towards her.

"Don't move!" Zommari commanded.

Within an instant, Rukia was holding the blade to her own neck. Byakuya immediately halted a few yards in front of her.

"It's true that one eye can rule only one location. However, if I rule the head, then my reign extends over the entire body."

Byakuya had been looking solemnly at Rukia, and now turned to look over his shoulder at Zommari, a look of disapproval on his face.

"You have lost. Throw down your weapon, nameless captain."

Still with his back to Zommari, Byakuya gave a second's pause, then released his sword from his hand, letting it drop to the ground.

"Bakudou number sixty-one, Rokujou Kourou." Byakuya's incantation sped towards Rukia, the rods of light enveloping her form before Byakuya's sword had even clattered to the ground.

Zommari clenched his jaw in anger as he tried to exert his control over Rukia, causing her sword to shake in her hand, but he could not make her move. "What is this?! How dare you!"

The voice of the name-less captain came from behind him.

"Your "reign"? In my presence, such a thing holds no meaning. Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Zommari looked around in growing apprehension at the swirls of petals surrounding him, blocking his view of his surroundings. "You swine! Is this all?! I…I shall control them with all of my eyes!"

A small opening appeared through the petals, revealing for a moment where an apathetic Byakuya stood. "Enough. The number of eyes on your body is fifty. With those mere fifty eyes, just which one of these hundred-million blades that blot out the sky do you intend to take control of?"

Zommari looked above in wonder at the infinite mass of blades surging around him. He felt like he was standing in the center of a funnel.

"You told me it was "pointless". That in the end, I could do nothing." Byakuya continued coldly. "I shall enlighten you. Situations like the one you are in now are what are known as "pointless"."

The hole in the funnel of blades closed, obscuring the captain from Zommari's view. Zommari's eyes widened as the direness of his situation began to sink in. Not knowing where the captain was outside of the wall of shards, he began to shout curses at the captain.

"Be swallowed by the throat of blades and disappear." Byakuya spoke over the sound of the whirling steel petals, finality in his tone. "Goukei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

An explosion rocked the area as the blades pounced on their prey.

* * *

><p>Inoue gasped as she steadied herself, her shield rumbling with the shocks of Byakuya's attack. She had brought Nel back over to Ichigo, and had nearly finished with healing Nel when Ichigo had yelled for her to bring up her shield. His warning hadn't been a moment too soon.<p>

As the force of the attack died down, she glanced over at Ichigo, who was laying on his stomach, an arm over his face as he squinted to see beyond the thick dust and sand to where Byakuya, Rukia, and Hanatarou had been.

Removing her shield, she looked back in the same direction Ichigo was, clasping her hands to her heart. "Everyone…please be ok…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Byakuya's figure alight on the sand, and a box of light surrounding Rukia and Hanatarou; evidently Byakuya's strategy to protect them from the oncoming onslaught he was about to unleash on the espada. Looking at Rukia, Ichigo saw she still stood with the rods of light in her and the sword next to her neck.<p>

With a sudden realization of a pain in his hands, Ichigo inspected his palms and gave a short humorless laugh when he saw that he had clenched them so tightly that his nails had drawn blood. _"Guess I got a little tense back there with Hanatarou and Rukia almost getting killed..."_ He had watched helplessly in growing anger when Zommari revealed he had taken control of Rukia and caused Hanatarou to be hurt. Now looking back up towards Byakuya, he couldn't help but admire the captain. _"Much as the guy rubs me the wrong way, he sure does know how to fight to protect…."_

* * *

><p>Byakuya gazed at his left hand, noting the sun-shaped mark had not disappeared. "Such obstinacy." He turned to look at a ball of flesh that enclosed Zommari within it. Blood seeped down its sides and was pooling around its base.<p>

A lone hand suddenly burst out of the top of the ball. Breathing heavily, the top half of Zommari slowly appeared.

Sakura petals came to swirl around Byakuya's blade as he sternly eyed Zommari.

"You swine…you swiiiine…I will not stand for this!" All of Zommari's fifty eyes opened and turned black, combining themselves into a single launched attack to gain complete sovereignty over the captain.

"Bakudou number eighty-one, Dankuu."

Zommari stared in disbelief as his large attack collided with a barrier of light, stopping it in its path.

"This is a protective wall that completely shuts out any hadou numbered eighty-nine and under." Byakuya calmly stated. "Based on the fact that I was able to halt Rukia's movements with Rokujou Kourou, I determined your power was akin to kidou." Byakuya's eyes flickered menacingly. "It would seem I was not mistaken."

"Curse you! Curses! Take my attacks! Take them!" Zommari began to wildly fling his attacks at Byakuya, all of them failing to break past the wall of light. He suddenly flinched and became completely still as he felt a blade at his neck.

"Your impatience has narrowed your vision. Your reputation as the fastest espada suffers."

Zommari slowly tried to turn his head to look at the grim captain behind him. "Have mercy..."

Met only by hardened eyes, Zommari began to tremble. "What is with those eyes…? Are they saying you will not pardon me? Or that you will cut me down? Or…that you will judge me? Do you still not understand that is what is known as arrogance!?"

Zommari launched away from the sword and created some distance between himself and the captain. Byakuya's face wore a blatant lack of concern over the espada's escape, adding to Zommari's rising feelings of desperation.

"You shinigami cut us down as if that were the natural thing to do! Do you believe that you have become gods!? Just whose permission did you get to kill us hollows!?"

Met by silence, Zommari took it as a sign to continue his tirade. "Is it because we consume humans!? If so, who gave you the right to protect them?! Not a single person gave you that right! Shinigami judging hollows to be evil and cutting them down! It's nothing more than conceitedly believing that justice lies in their hands! You are all-"

Zommari stopped short as the captain appeared at his shoulder, walking past him as though they were merely passing one another by.

"When did I say that I would cut you down as a shinigami?"

A burst of blood sprayed from Zommari's chest as he stared in stupefaction behind himself at the captain.

Byakuya kept his back to the espada, looking instead at Rukia with the blade still stopped at her neck. "I am only cutting you down because you turned your blade at my pride."

"…Ba…Banzai!" Zommari threw his hands into the air, yelling and raving. "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai! Banzai! Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! BANZAIIIIII!"

Zommari's body abruptly began to melt away.

Byakuya turned and watched in silence as the last remnants of the espada disappeared, eventually leaving no trace of having ever existed. "It's over. Come closer, Kotetsu-fukutaicho."

Isane flashed into appearance behind him, kneeling.

"Is this an order from Unohana-taichou?" Byakuya inquired, his proud back still to her.

Isane lifted her bowed head to look at him. "Yes sir. She sensed the injured seventh seat Yamada's reiatsu and ordered me to head to where you were…"

"I see." Byakuya could hear Kenpachi's fight in the distance. "This area is not safe. We shall relocate the injured to a more favorable place to be healed."

Isane peered across the sand dunes to where Inoue was currently healing a small green-haired child near Ichigo. "Shall we also take Ichigo and the human girl with us?"

"No."

By his short answer, Isane feared she had irked the captain with her question. Looking again in Ichigo's direction, she recalled that the former ryoka girl had considerable defensive and healing powers, and decided they would be fine. She also did not wish to question Byakuya further and risk angering him. "Yes, Kuchiki-taichou." Isane bowed her head again, then stood to begin procedures to promptly transport their small group.

* * *

><p>"You're making me repeat myself! My hierro is the strongest out of all of the espada in history! There's no way that your zanpaktou can cut it!"<p>

A jagged sword slashed through the air at Nnoitra. Just as he moved to let it pass him by, a hand came at his face and roughly pushed him flat down onto his back, sand spraying up from the force of the impact.

Nnoitra knocked Kenpachi's hand from his face, leapt up, and jumped backwards. He glared at Kenpachi, catching his breath.

Kenpachi yelled over to Nnoitra. "…You dodged? Dodging that attack means it was dangerous to you, right?" Kenpachi slyly grinned as Nnoitra's face grew dark. "It seems that there are places where you can be cut."

Nnoitra jumped into the air, his weapon raised above his head as he flew down at Kenpachi. "Quit talking nonsense! It's instinct to avoid attacks during combat! You can't cut me, and that's all there is to it!"

"I've had several encounters with guys who wouldn't shut up about how my sword couldn't cut them. But…I have yet to meet someone whose throat or eye I couldn't cut!"

Kenpachi thrust his blade straight at Nnoitra and plunged it through his eye patch. Nnoitra hung in the air from the sword that he was skewered on, his mouth open in surprise as Kenpachi watched him, waiting.

Nnoitra looked down with his single eye at Kenpachi and scoffed in disgust. "Sheesh. How many times you gonna make me say it before you're satisfied?" Still hanging on the blade, Nnoitra plunged his arm into Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi grunted and staggered to his knees.

"Well, you're right." Nnoitra's voice was full of amusement as he drew his hand out from Kenpachi. "There's never been someone who could survive a sword through the head. But then, your sword didn't pierce my head." Nnoitra took the sword out of his socket and, with a flourish, drew back the flap of his eyepatch, revealing a hole that went straight through his head. His hollow hole. "You see? It passed right through it!"

Kenpachi silently got back on his feet.

"Get it? This is the best you can do, shinigami."

With a short snort, a smile grew on Kenpachi's face.

"What are you smiling for!?" Nnoitra angrily aimed a kick at the shinigami.

A large hand grasped Nnoitra's ankle, stopping its trajectory. "Sorry. I got happy and a smile slipped out."

"You got …"happy"…" Nnoitra repeated, annoyed.

"It's no fun if you can't be cut and don't even die when you're cut. At the very least, I know you'll die if I cut you." Kenpachi let go of Nnoitra's ankle, who took his leg back with a frown. "That's enough for me. Just knowing that makes it fun to cut you!" Kenpachi brandished his blade and started to lively rush at Nnoitra.

"I already told you that I can't be cut, idiot!" Nnoitra shouted with a matching maniacal grin. He was beginning to enjoy himself.

* * *

><p>"…Thank goodness!" Isane said with a relieved smile.<p>

"She's awake!" Hanatarou exclaimed.

Laying on her back, Rukia looked between the two relieved faces that hovered above her. "Kotetsu-fukutaicho?!... Hanatarou?! Why…When did you…?" She stiffly moved to try and sit up.

"Ah! We're still in the middle of healing you. Please stay still!" Isane pleaded as Rukia sat still, a hand absent-mindedly held to her heart as she took in her surroundings.

"Byakuya Nii-sama!"

Byakuya stood at a distance, his back to her. "Silence. Did you not hear Kotetsu-fukutaicho's instructions? Do not move until you have fully recovered."

Rukia's face changed to concern as she spotted blood on her brother. "Nii-sama…your robe!"

"Do not worry about it."

"…you're hurt!"

"I told you not to worry about it." Byakuya chided with a trace of gentleness, turning his head slightly to look back at her. "For now, just lie there and wait until you are fully recovered." He turned his head back to the horizon, where Kenpachi and Ichigo still were. "The true battle still lies ahead."

Rukia obediently lay back down, then gasped, turning a face etched with apprehension towards him. "The battle! Nii-sama, where's Ichigo and Inoue? Are they-"

"They are where we left them with Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou. You may return to them as soon as you are healed."

Rukia considered him for a moment, then nodded in understanding. "Yes, Nii-sama."

Relaxing, Rukia turned to her thoughts as Isane commenced healing her wounds_."…Nii-sama's right. I must trust in their abilities. Help each other, Ichigo, Inoue…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Forget any feelings I had of admiration towards that arrogant son of a…! I can't believe Byakuya just left like that, and left Inoue and Nel here to top it off!"<em> Ichigo gritted his teeth in irritation.

Inoue looked up from dispelling the healing dome from around Nel, who was peacefully resting, and saw Ichigo looking lost in thought, a deep scowl on his face.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun, I can heal you now if you'd like…"

Ichigo blinked at the sound of her voice, finding himself once again aware of his current surroundings. He turned to look at her, wincing a little at the movement. "Ah, sorry, I must have spaced out."

Inoue smiled as she kneeled next to him, the bright dome quickly appearing around him. "That's ok! It's a good idea to imagine about things to forget about a pain you're experiencing! Like when I burn myself on a hot pan, or stub a toe, I like to sometimes imagine that I'm riding a lion through space on a quest to find aliens who make the famed ice cream curry burritos when I need a good distraction!"

Ichigo looked at her quizzically, unsure of how to answer. He was saved from figuring out a decent reply as they heard Yachiru, who was standing beyond them nearer to Kenpachi's battle, give a loud cry of delight.

"You got it, Ken-chan!"

Ichigo and Inoue both looked curiously toward the fight.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter? Scared yourself because you could cut me all a sudden?" Nnoitra taunted with a frown, a small trickle of blood dripping from a slice on his chest. "But don't get the wrong idea cause you got lucky!"<p>

The Captain's jagged blade, its edge sprinkled with bright red blood, gleamed in the sun. Kenpachi raised his hand and motioned for Nnoitra to come at him. "Bring it. One more time."

"Don't get too full of yourself!" Their blades met, grinding against one another on initial impact. However, Kenpachi's sword slowly cut through Nnoitra's. Nnoitra gave a yell as he saw his blade get halved and fly off to the side, and Kenpachi's sword continue its path towards his head.

Nnoitra flew back as he cursed under his breath, a hand to his face where a bleeding cut ran across it.

"Eh, that was a close shave! Looks like I've finally started to get used to your hardness."

"_Did he really say he got used to it? Is that all it takes for him to be able to cut me!"_

"Lately I've been getting kinda rusty. It seems my muscles cramped up and I forgot how to get things done…" Kenpachi said as he gave his sword a practice swing. "Thanks. You made for a good warm-up." Kenpachi advanced with a yell. "Allow me to pay you back with this!"

Blood sprayed from the espada's shoulder. "No way…!" Nnoitra gasped out. A cero quickly shot from his tongue.

Kenpachi didn't move as the cero came at him. Using only a hand, he held back the blast, then pushed it off to the side. The subsequent explosion rocked the area.

In frustration, Nnoitra leapt at Kenpachi, who dodged, but a bit too slowly that it allowed Nnoitra to grasp and tear the Captain's eye patch away.

Kenpachi immediately slashed his sword from the middle of Nnoitra's head down to his torso.

Looking surprised, Kenpachi put a hand to his bared eye and clicked his tongue in disgust. "Idiot. I wasn't able to restrain myself because you ripped my eye patch off."

Nnoitra warily eyed Kenpachi as he haggardly panted, blood dripping from his new wound. "What is with that eye patch of yours?"

A grin surfaced on Kenpachi's face. "It seals and suppresses my reiatsu so that I can thoroughly savor my fights."

Kenpachi looked skeptically at Nnoitra as he wavered, blood still pooling at his feet. "You alive? Ya seem to be cheating death there."

"…Like I…would die…by the sword…of a bonehead like you…" Nnoitra spat out a wad of blood from his mouth. "I ain't…gonna die!"

Nnoitra lifted his staff into the air. "Pray! Santa Teresa!" A storm of sand flew around Nnoitra, hiding him from view.

Kenpachi waited with eager anticipation.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched, aghast, as Nnoitra appeared through the dust he had stirred up during his transformation. He stepped forward, revealing four giant scythes, one held in each…<p>

"Four arms?! His arms doubled!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "They can do stuff like that…?" Looking again, he noticed that Nnoitra's wounds were even closing up. "No way! Those were wounds made by Kenpachi without his eye patch!"

"Yay! Kenpachi will have fun now!" Yachiru yelled with glee, waving her arms at Kenpachi.

Ichigo raised a perplexed eyebrow as he looked at the pink-haired girl. _"I don't think I'll ever understand those two…"_

* * *

><p>"…Yo. What's it like? Seeing an espada's sword release for the first time?"<p>

Kenpachi remained silent, his face not giving a hint of emotion.

"Say something, shinigami."

"That's such a nice reiatsu. It's been a long time since I've felt something like this." A bloodthirsty glint grew in Kenpachi's eyes. "It's like my blade is being sharpened by your reiatsu."

"Is that right?" Nnoitra said in a mocking tone. "In that case, try and cut me with that so-called "sharpened" sword of yours!"

Kenpachi enthusiastically charged towards Nnoitra, his blade colliding with two of Nnoitra's scythes. His sword pushed down on the opposing scythes, but did not cut through them as before.

"What the…"

Seeing an opening during the Captain's momentary surprise, Nnoitra slashed his scythes deeply across Kenpachi's chest, making him take a step backwards.

"Is that your best shot?" Nnoitra glared as Kenpachi's blood splattered the sand. His eyes wide, Kenpachi fell onto his back.

Nnoitra wore a face of contempt as he moved to stand over the shinigami. "That's a pretty light sword you've got there, shinigami."

Kenpachi lay motionless on the sand, his eyes closed.

"Che, not even a twitch! Done already?" Getting no reply, Nnoitra snorted and turned to scan the area, sneering as he spotted Yachiru, Ichigo, and Inoue nearby. "No choice then. Guess I'll clean up the leftovers."

Yachiru had stood closest to where the fight had been. Nnoitra made his way towards her first.

Inoue's face paled. She quickly got up from her kneeling position by Ichigo's healing dome and frantically ran towards the pink haired girl. "Yachiru-chan!"

"Wait! Inoue!" Ichigo, already sitting up, hit the barrier with his arm as he moved to step outside of the dome. "Gah!" Ichigo felt a searing pain in his arm and quickly withdrew it, rubbing it ruefully as it continued to twitch involuntarily. "What the…!" Ichigo felt bewildered. "_That was like an electric shock! Just now, I was repelled…?!" _Ichigo looked at Inoue as she continued to run toward Yachiru._ "This ability…is it really from Inoue's shunshun rikka…?"_

"Santenkeshun!" Lights darted out from Inoue's hairpins to create a barrier wall in front of Yachiru.

"What's that? Looks weak." Nnoitra yelled as he continued to walk towards Yachiru.

Yachiru simply pointed a finger towards Nnoitra. "You might wanna look behind you."

Nnoitra froze as a mass of thick reiatsu bore down on him from behind. He started to turn around, but too slowly. An arm was severed from Nnoitra's body in the blink of an eye.

"Hmmm…one down."

Yachiru smiled as Nnoitra cursed. "Be careful. Ken-chan gets mad if you attack me."

"No I don't, you dumb brat." Kenpachi huffed.

"Pretending to be dead, huh? You little…"

"Shaddup. I was thinking. With four arms, you're bound to block my sword with one of them, and that's no fun. So I thought about what to do so that you couldn't block me. But you know, not a single good idea came to me. That's why I decided I would cut off all your arms, one by one."

"But he won't be able to fight if you cut off all his arms, Ken-chan." Yachiru chirped.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I made a mistake. I'll leave you one arm."

Nnoitra gave a snort. "You'll leave me one arm? Don't even bother. Besides, that's the last arm you're gonna cut off." A stump of new flesh started to grow from the missing arm. "Actually…" The stump grew longer until the shape of an arm, and then a hand, could be distinguished. "…You're gonna get cut down by these four arms, without having cut even a single one off. Cause you're weaker than me, shinigami!"

Nnoitra appeared by Kenpachi and pushed his scythes into him, sending him sailing back into a boulder. Pieces of the it broke on impact and buried Kenpachi under the rubble.

"Hah! You flew away so easily! Are you too weak?! Running away cause you're scared!?"

A foot burst through the rocks from below, then more debris flew into the air as Kenpachi emerged a moment later, looking unscathed. Without wasting a second, Kenpachi slashed his sword at Nnoitra. Nnoitra grunted under the strain as Kenpachi pressed down.

"You're gonna die this easy?" Kenpachi snorted.

Nnoitra plunged his hand completely through Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi looked in surprise as he saw that Nnoitra now possessed five arms.

"Idiot. I told you. You can't cut off even one arm. You're just gonna get cut down by these six arms of mine."

Blood spewed from Kenpachi's mouth.

Nnoitra withdrew his arm from Kenpachi while a sixth arm grew from his body. Two more scythes also formed from his hands.

"It's over, shinigami."

Kenpachi gave a short laugh. He let out another. Soon he was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny!?"

"This is excellent!" Kenpachi yelled with another laugh, bits of blood flying from his mouth. "This is the best! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Each of Nnoitra's hands gripped their spear tighter in anger.

"What's "over"?! Now that I've got a hole of my own, we're finally on even ground!" Kenpachi raised his sword. "Let's get this started, espada."

The two warriors collided, their blades ringing with each stroke. Nnoitra dealt several wounds on Kenpachi, but the shinigami kept swinging his sword at him with a grin as though unaffected.

"_What the…I'm the one cutting, and he's the one bleeding! So how is it that I cut and cut him, and he keeps fighting back!? I'm the strongest of the espada! The strongest!"_

"Hurry up and die!" Nnoitra landed a deep blow on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Some blood spurted into the air from Kenpachi's shoulder. He nonchalantly laid a hand over the slash. "…tch. At this rate, I really am gonna die…and dyin' would be a real pain…"

"Ken-chan…" Yachiru murmured.

Kenpachi brought his sword up to his chest level. "…Guess there's no choice. It's been awhile, but it seems I'll have to give that "Kendo" crap a try."

"What are ya talking about?" Nnoitra spat out.

"It was something the old man badgered me into when I joined the thirteen squads. But it's not my style. I couldn't stand that "way of the sword" junk, so I didn't use it. But it did convince me of one thing. Did you know that a sword is more powerful when you swing it with two hands instead of one?"

Nnoitra scowled. "You really are a blockhead. Something like that is totally obvious!"

"Nah, it isn't obvious at all. Don't you know just how big the difference in power is?"

Kenpachi brought his other hand to rest on the sword's hilt as Nnoitra charged. Raising his sword above his head, he slashed it downwards. A wall of power rushed at Nnoitra and hit him head on and burst into an explosion.

Walking towards Nnoitra, Kenpachi slowly made out through the dust that the espada was on his hands and knees, bleeding from several serious wounds and gasping. Only three of his arms remained.

"Wow. You're still alive." Kenpachi nonchalantly swung his sword over his shoulder. "You're as tough as a cockroach." Spinning around, he started to walk away with a hand up in a wave. "Later."

"…Hold it!" Nnoitra screamed.

"What? You're getting irritating."

"Where do you think you're going!? This isn't over yet!"

"You stupid? I ended it right there with that attack. I don't have any obligation to deal the death blow to some little espada that can't fight anymore."

"…Is that right…" Nnoitra grunted as he slowly got to his feet, more blood pouring from his wounds at the movement. "…Then…that's all the reason…why this isn't over…cause I can still fight!"

Kenpachi stopped and raised an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at Nnoitra.

"…What's the matter? Say something….you scared…? Say something…! You scared of me, shinigami!?"

Kenpachi scoffed as he turned to face him. "Such a pain. No choice then. Bring it."

Nnoitra gave a battle cry as he used the last of his strength to attack the captain.

Calmly, Kenpachi brought down his sword.

Nnoitra fell on his knees, new wounds on his chest, and with only one arm remaining. With one last cry, he fell flat on his face, dead.

"That was a helluva good time, Nnoitra."

* * *

><p>Turning away from Nnoitra's body, Kenpachi strode towards Ichigo's group.<p>

Ichigo silently watched with his mouth hanging open as Kenpachi raised his foot into the air and kicked the dome surrounding him so that it broke.

"Uuoaah!" Ichigo hollered as Kenpachi grabbed him by his collar and flung him into the air. Being fully healed now from Inoue's powers, Ichigo landed easily on his feet with a scowl as he yelled at Kenpachi. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Your sword. Pick it up."

Ichigo blinked as he realized Kenpachi had thrown him to where his sword was laying on the ground. He stooped to pick it up.

"Then take it and the girl and hurry home. Your job is done. We'll handle things from here."

Ichigo stood up as though he'd just been struck by lightning. "Wh…What are you talking about!? I've come this far! I'm go-"

"Just what are you?"

Ichigo shut his mouth, taken aback.

"You're a substitute shinigami. Your job is to protect that town. Right? You should be satisfied with having saved that girl. If you get it, then hurry up and go home." Kenpachi looked Ichigo in the eye. "Besides, you've enjoyed your fair share of cutting and getting cut up."

Ichigo was still a bit confounded by Kenpachi's words and couldn't help but stand with what he knew must have looked like a stupid expression.

"Girl!"

Inoue stood at attention. "Y..Yes?"

"Heal my wounds!"

"Yes, sir!"

Inoue began running towards Kenpachi when an unfamiliar man suddenly appeared between her and the captain. He put a hand on her shoulder as he bent down to her eye level. "Sorry. Truth is, I don't like doing troublesome things like this."

Both Ichigo and Kenpachi were running towards Inoue as the unknown man straightened up. "I'm going to borrow her for a bit."

Ichigo and Kenpachi each landed their swords on the spot that the man and Inoue had just been standing, but they hit nothing more than air.

"They're…gone!" Ichigo exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Inoue gasped as she found herself no longer in the dessert, but standing inside a dimly lit building, a steep staircase towering before her.<p>

"Welcome back, Orihime."

Inoue felt stark fear shoot through her body as she looked to the top of the stairs and saw the owner of the voice that greeted her.

"What's wrong? Such a sad expression." Aizen remarked in a soothing tone.

Inoue froze as she felt him suddenly standing over her, his hand gently cupping her chin, a thumb sliding along her bottom lip.

"Smile." Aizen softly coaxed as he moved in closer, his mouth just inches from her face. "Everyone is saddened when the sun darkens. All you have to do is smile and wait here for a short while. Just until…" Aizen stepped back as a large opening appeared at the top of the stairs, revealing a blue sky. "…we return from destroying Karakura town."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Next chapter, things are going to be taking off at a sprint! Can't wait!

See below for my replies to those of you I didn't get to with the last chapter. Thanks again, guys!

**Eradona** – Thanks for the info on how the characters address each other in the English dub of the anime – it's good to know they kept some aspects of the original honorifics in it for at least some part of it – sad that they don't seem to as much now.

Very glad you liked the beginning of Byakuya's fight with Zommari (aka 'what's-his-face') in the last chapter – hope the rest of their fight in this chapter, as well as how things worked with Zommari controlling Rukia, met your expectations!

**darklover** – I'm always so glad to read that you like how a chapter was, as I really love your Bleach story! As for how long it normally takes me to write a chapter without time restraints…I don't have an exact count in hours, but usually 2 weeks with several hours per night is good for me to write and re-write and proof it.

**Asasininja4827** – Wow, an aggregated review from now on! I seriously look forward to it! *flashes thumbs-up right back*. Very happy that I met expectations with improving my writing – thanks again for the major tips and such an in-depth breakdown of the chapter! (it really helps as well!)

**Anamene** – I haven't looked into how to turn private messages on either, hehe – but I get to write back to you on here again this time as well, so thanks for the comment!

**Darkfirelight** – Thanks! :-D

**FinalReason** – Encouraged to know that the Ichigo-and Rukia-about-to-die scene was good and not OOC

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx** – Butt-kicking commenced as of this chapter. Hope you liked! ;)

**The Dark Eccentric** – Very glad to see your comment! Really appreciate your thoughts on the last chapter with keeping things canon. Sorry for having kept you waiting for this chapter!

**Bambayah** – I love these siblings too – Byakuya is such a great older brother ever since Ichigo helped him realize his role in Rukia's life. Here's to hoping Byakuya's fight in this chapter continued to meet your expectations!

**Night's Flower** – OMG I love getting long comments like the last one you sent me! Send me novels, I don't mind! Thank you so much for taking the time to write all of that! Let's see, where to get started…

Hanatarou's "Ahhh!" when he sees Rukia was more of an "Ahhh! She's hurt and I'm concerned".

Yes, TWO eyes opened on Zommari, hehe. Your prediction came true with what the other eye got too.

Yay for Byakuya and Kenpachi's entrance being "epic" (was hoping it was still like that despite the storyline being different with how they enter), and that Kenpachi's brain comment to Ichigo made you laugh.

*I* got chills when I read that you got chills when reading Byakiya's controlled rage and "…Bastard" at Zommari, hehe, and how much the fights Ichigo and Rukia got into brought you to the edge of your seat, how Rukia's kido trick was unexpected, how Inoue's feelings made you feel, Rukia "leaving her heart with Orihime"...everything. Really, that is such a cool thing to know pace by pace how the scenes read like that to you! Thank you so much!

Thanks too for the critique about the last moment before they die maybe being a little OOC/mushy for Ichigo and Rukia – it helps me as well to know where the line continually stands where I can't go without breaking character for them.

**LeftHRyder** – Hi! Some of my favorite fights are Byakuya's, so I relate to liking his fight against Zommari. Good to know that keeping their fight in this story is a good move.

**Prince of Winter Dragons** – Holy guacamole, but you write such fantastic novels to me about every chapter and how you felt at each development in the story/chapter – I appreciate it so much! The fact that you're finding the blend of the canon story and my own tweaks/storyline to be good and effortless-seeming makes me very happy to read. (though I can assure you it's done with much effort, heh). I will probably always prefer writing Rukia as being a strong fighter who holds her own despite not being as far along in some areas of swordsmanship and bankai and such, so I'm glad that you're also finding it realistic and exciting to see her written as such. Very glad to see that you and several others on here enjoyed Rukia and Ichigo's interactions in the last chapter and how they drew strength off of each other. Hope you also liked the battle between Zommari and Byakuya in this chapter!

**LiberaFlight** – "I've noticed that people who fight Rukia end up dead. Because of her or because of big brother Byakuya" – I had to chuckle at this - it is true in some cases, heh.

Glad you are enjoying the story and kept trying to figure out your password so you could comment! Thanks for making me aware of the fact that anonymous reviews are disabled – I'll have to go back and figure out how to change that!

**garganta** – Hi, and thanks for the review!


	12. Nakama

**Author's Note:** _Back with the next chapter!_

_Important Note: In case you're wondering how this is chapter 12 and not 13, I've made some recent revisions to this story by combining chapters 1 & 2, which I've been meaning to do for awhile. (and finally corrected the glaring misspelling of Inoue's name in those 2 chapters as well)._

_Some things I need to address big-time from the last chapter: I got several comments in the last reviews that pointed out some errors that had me kicking myself in the butt. This is what happens when you write at 2am, night after night….(thanks to those of you who addressed these mistakes)_

_First, I said "ROSE" petals, not Sakura petals, for Byakuya's bankai. *facepalm* I knew that, yet for some dumb and irritating reason, I wrote "rose". Gomenasai. I've corrected that part in the previous chapter._

_Second was my interchanging usage of "taichou" and "captain". I think this schizophrenia of going back and forth between the two happened because in my head I'm used to the Japanese, but when I'm writing, I also use the translated manga as a reference, and that translation gives it as "captain" or "vice captain". So even though I prefer the Japanese, I apparently wasn't thinking well enough (2am syndrome) to catch and correct this all the time when writing (or even proofing). From now on, when referring to the captains as a whole, I will use "captains", but when characters are addressing each other, they shall use the Japanese honorifics. Still a bit schizo, but this is the way I'm preferring it for this story._

_Lastly, I had several mistakes with honorifics in the scene where Rukia wakes up after being healed a bit. For instance, I used "Isane" (her first name) when Rukia addresses her after being healed (as does Byakuya in that scene). *thumps head on desk* Geeeh…I KNOW that's her first name and understand it wouldn't be how at least Byakuya would address her, and (again) I'm kicking myself for not catching that when I was writing. That debacle-of-a-scene has been corrected as well._

_So, now that I'm more aware of this honorifics schizo-debacle I've been having, I'll be trying to keep it consistent and solely use the Japanese honorifics in the dialogue. Thanks for keeping me on my toes, peeps! ;)_

_Hobey-ho, let's go!_

_~ Draven_

* * *

><p>"What's happening? Who was that guy that took Inoue?" Ichigo yelled, still reeling from what had just happened.<p>

"Ichigo!" Rukia appeared in a flash, her feet creating small puffs on the sand as she lightly landed. Rukia's brow furrowed slightly as she caught Ichigo's uptight expression before it turned to one of surprise.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed as he lowered his sword.

Looking quickly around, Rukia began to deduce the reason for the troubled reiatsu she'd felt from Ichigo just before she had arrived. "Where's Inoue?"

The tense expression returned to Ichigo's face. "She was-"

"Gone." Kenpachi answered, cutting off Ichigo's reply. "Grabbed by an Espada I've never seen before."

Rukia looked sharply at Ichigo. "We have to go after her!"

* * *

><p>"…Destroy?" Destroy Karakura town…?" Inoue echoed Aizen's last words, her voice high.<p>

Aizen smiled at her like a proud teacher who had just received the correct answer from his star pupil. "Precisely. We will destroy Karakura town and create the Royal Key." Aizen looked over at Tousen as he finished explaining. "Kaname. The Tenteikuura."

At the command, Tousen lowered his head and stretched out an arm, on which a black pattern had been drawn. "Bakudou number seventy-seven, Tentei Kuura". A beam of blue energy shot from his hand and formed a square-shape that hung in mid-air.

The corners of Aizen's mouth turned upwards into an amused smile. "My dear members of the intruding forces, can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>"That voice…!" Eyes wide, Rukia looked at Ichigo to see if he had heard it too.<p>

Ichigo frowned as he returned her look, giving a short nod. "…Aizen!"

Aizen's voice carried an air of playful chiding. "First allow me to convey my respect for having felled so many of the Espada. More importantly, we will now commence our invasion of the human world."

"What!" Ichigo jerked his head at the news.

Disbelief was written on Rukia's face. "He wasn't supposed to invade until he had awakened the Hougyoku using Inoue's powers! Where is she right now?" Clenching her jaw, Rukia tried to pinpoint a trace of Inoue's reiatsu. "

As though having heard Rukia, Aizen answered. "I have Orihime with me in tower number five. If you'd like to rescue her, come and make your attempt to take her back. She is no longer of any use to me."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances.

"Her ability is awe inspiring. The "Rejection of Events" is a power that far exceeds the realm of what is permitted to humans. The highest levels of soul society understood that significance, and that is why her abduction served as a means of creating a sense of crisis in Soul Society. That they would strengthen their own defenses rather than that of the human world. Orihime was also the bait to lure the Ryoka, especially Soul Society's new military asset, the "Substitute Shinigami", to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo's eyes hardened as he growled in frustration.

"Damn him…" Rukia murmured in a hard voice, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Moreover, I have succeeded in imprisoning the captains who came to reinforce the Ryoka in Hueco Mundo."

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at the sky as four Garganta gates were sealed shut.

"Can't the Captains reopen them?" Ichigo blurted out, exasperation creeping its way into his voice.

Rukia shook her head. "No. Nii-sama said they came here by Urahara. Apparently only Urahara knows about the structure of the Garganta. If we're sealed here, we can't even communicate with him…"

Aizen's steady voice continued. "The wonderful things about the thirteen divisions, is that the thirteen captains hold the power that serves as the primary military strength in Soul Society. But now, with myself, Gin, and Tousen, three have defected. Four are imprisoned. Soul Society's military strength has been halved. This will be all too easy."

Ichigo looked between Kenpachi and Rukia "Four Captains are here?"

"Unohana-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou are also here." Rukia quickly murmured, trying not to miss what Aizen was saying.

"We will annihilate Karakura town, create the Royal Key, conquer Soul Society, and then, when that is all over and done with, we will deal with all of you at our leisure."

Aizen's voice faded. The faint sound of the three shinigamis' robes fluttering in the breeze was all that could be heard.

A low whisper broke the silence. "Karakura town is going to be…wiped out…!" Ichigo's breaths came quickly. He moved to start running.

"Hang on there, Ichigo!" Kenpachi barked at him.

Ichigo angrily spun around. "What do you mean! Are you telling me to just wait here and do nothing? Karakura town's in danger!"

Kenpachi folded his arms. "What do you hope to gain by acting now? I already told you that when it was decided the final battle would be in the winter, Urahara Kisuke received a few orders from the old man. The first was making a path to Hueco Mundo for the captains. The second was to make sure the captains of the Gotei Thirteen could wage war in Karakura town."

Rukia took two steps towards Kenpachi, her eyes full of questions. "The Gotei Thirteen are already in Karakura town? But it would be destroyed by the power of all the captains battling there!"

Kenpachi grunted in annoyance. "Didn't I say Urahara made it so they could battle? The real town was moved to the outskirts of Rukongai, while a fake one was placed in the living world. The captains can cause as much damage as they want."

"What about the people?" Ichigo asked with trepidation. "What has happened to my family?"

"They were put to sleep and moved with the town to Soul Society."

Ichigo gave a reluctant sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess you guys thought of everything. So now what?"

* * *

><p>Aizen spoke one last instruction as he stepped into the portal to Karakura town. "I'm leaving Las Noches to you for a while, Ulquiorra."<p>

Ulquiorra appeared near Aizen's throne. He turned his head to give a piercing look at a startled Inoue as he answered. "Understood, Aizen-sama."

* * *

><p>A sudden spike of familiar reiatsu made both Ichigo and Rukia turn to look behind themselves.<p>

Ichigo seized his sword's hilt. _"That was…!" _

"Ichigo…Inoue's reiatsu just now. She's in trouble."

Ichigo gaped slightly. "Inoue's reiatsu changed too? I suddenly felt that espada, Ulquiorra, over that way." Ichigo stuck his thumb towards the direction behind them.

Rukia's face grew stern. "That's the same direction Inoue's came from."

Ichigo looked at Rukia as she turned to meet his gaze. An unspoken agreement passed between them before they both faced themselves in the direction they had felt the two reiatsus.

"Kenpachi." Ichigo spoke without looking at the captain standing behind him. "You just said a bit ago that protecting Karakura is my duty."

Kenpachi shifted his weight, studying Ichigo's back.

"Wrong. My duty is to protect my nakama."

With simultaneous leaps into the air, both Ichigo and Rukia disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"More hollows?" Rukia sliced through the top of two of the four hollows that had suddenly appeared before them as they sped towards the tower where both their friend and an enemy were waiting.<p>

"Let's go before more decide to come." Ichigo called as he landed after felling the other two hollows.

The two shunpo'd until they came within sight of the tower. Leaping into the air and charging up the wall of a lower ledge beside the tower, they suddenly beheld the sight of an army of men with skulls for faces awaiting them.

One of the men had a skull more like that of a bull's, with long horns. He drew his sword. "Kurosaki Ichigo has been sighted." In the next instant, he was sword to sword with Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

"I am Rudobo, Captain of the Exequias. Your life is mine."

Ichigo scoffed angrily as he slashed out his sword and pushed himself away from Rudobo. He got into a offensive stance. "Sorry, but I don't have time for you. Getsuga-"

The army of skull men were suddenly on both he and Rukia, their numbers and proximity too much to allow for them to have a moment to use their attacks. Ichigo and Rukia swung their swords, trying to fend off from the swarm of attackers surrounding them.

"Just how many of you are there…!" Ichigo yelled with frustration as he gave a couple more swings.

Their vision filled with the skulled men, Ichigo and Rukia were unable to look for the source of a sudden loud male voice giving a battle cry. A moment later, a section of their opponents were sent flying. Both shinigami turned around to see a grinning Renji standing below them, Zabimaru sailing around.

"Here I go! One more time!" Renji yelled with glee as his sword sliced through another line of soldiers.

Ichigo blinked, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. "Renji!"

"Renji! You're ok!" Rukia yelled with excitement.

"Course I am!" Renji boasted as a few more soldiers fell.

"El Directo!"

A great crack rose up through the ledge where more soldiers stood. Many of them were soon sent falling to their deaths with the half of the ledge that had been destroyed.

"Chad!" Ichigo was grinning by now as he saw Chad give him a thumbs up sign.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Ichigo turned around in surprise as he saw Rudobo, seconds from bringing his sword down on him, encased entirely in ice. Knowing who had just saved him, he looked at Rukia. Sparkling fragments of ice and a ribbon of white swirled around her from her sword.

"Rukia!"

The block of ice around Rudobo began to split into large chunks, his body being dismembered to pieces along with the splintering ice. The ice fell to the earth below.

"Save the reunion with everyone for later! Hurry now and go, Ichigo! We'll follow when we're finished here!"

Ichigo wanted to protest, but as they locked eyes he knew she was right; he would have to trust that his friends were capable of defeating the enemy without him there to help once again. "All right."

Rukia gave a small smile as she watched him go.

* * *

><p>"Are you scared?" Ulquiorra queried as he came closer to Inoue. "You're useless to Aizen now. There's no one left to protect you. It's over. You will die here with no friend near you."<p>

Inoue solemnly returned his gaze.

"I asked you if you're scared."

Keeping her eyes on his, Inoue finally spoke. "I'm not scared. Everyone came to save me. So my heart is already with them."

"Nonsense. You're unafraid because your friends came for you? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Ulquiorra continued to give her a chilling stare. Tilting her eyes down to the floor, Inoue thought of her next words carefully. "When I first heard that they were coming to rescue me, I was a little happy, but more sad. I came here to protect everyone, so why did they have to follow me? I wondered why they hadn't realized. But…when I saw Kuchiki fall, and when I saw how hard Kurosaki-kun was fighting, none of it mattered anymore. I just didn't want Kurosaki-kun to get hurt. I just wanted everyone to be safe."

Inoue glanced up at Ulquiorra and found that he was looking intently at her. Dropping her eyes, Inoue continued. "That's when I realized that they probably felt the same. If one of them had disappeared the way I did, I know I'd do the same thing."

The sound of footsteps slowly but deliberately coming towards her made her pause. Keeping her eyes down, she tried to finish what she felt she had to say.

"Maybe it's impossible to feel exactly the same as someone else. But you can treasure your friends and keep them close in your heart." Inoue's hand came to cover her heart as she smiled softly. "I think that's what it means to make your hearts as one."

Inoue watched as Ulquiorra stopped in front of her. She raised her eyes to see the espada scornfully looking down at her. "Hearts. You humans are always talking about hearts." Ulquiorra's voice was filled with disdain. "It's as if you have them in your hand. But my eye sees everything; nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see, doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought."

Inoue, unable to give an immediate answer, remained silent.

"What is a heart?" Ulquiorra queried.

Inoue gave a small gasp as Ulquiorra suddenly extended his arm towards her, his fingertips touching just below her throat. "If I rip open your chest, will I see it?" His hand traveled up to her forehead, his eyes unblinkingly locked into hers. "If I crack open your skull, will I find it there?"

A shattering explosion shook the floor beneath Ulquiorra and Inoue. Dust and debris swirled around a corner of the room. Ulquiorra turned around with full expectations as to who it was that had disturbed them. He was not disappointed as he coolly exchanged looks from across the room with a certain scowling shinigami.

Inoue gasped. "Kurosaki-kun…!"

"Get away from Inoue."

"I plan to. My job is to defend Las Noches until Aizen returns. I have no orders to kill the girl. I'll let her live until I receive orders to do so. But you're different. Killing you is protecting Las Noches. I shall eradicate you." Ulquiorra slowly drew out his sword.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd unsheathe your sword right away. I thought I'd have to get you to wield it. So..." Ichigo eyed him expectantly. "…does this mean that you see me as a worthy opponent now?"

"At the very least, I see you as someone who must be destroyed."

A small smirk appeared, but Ichigo's eyes were serious as he brandished his sword. "Good enough for me."

A clap of thunder sounded as the two warriors clashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _My schedule is going to be a bit more free now in the coming months, but I'm going to stick to the monthly schedule for now in case a new job does appear out of thin air. ;) Looking forward to writing about Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight! Thanks, guys, for being with me this far!_


	13. Trial

_**Author's Note:**__ SHOUT OUTS and a huge THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to comment on the last chapter! I know there were some difficulties for those of you who had commented on the previous chapter and couldn't when the new chapter was uploaded under the same number because of my edits. Some of you even went out of your way to PM me your review, which was amazing of each of you. I have the best readers! =) __**FinalReason, Dark-Shadow-Foot, darklover, Prince of Winter Dragons, Asasininja4827, Lightningblade49, chuela7795, Fat ppl are harder to kidnap, and Lalaith Quetzalli, **_**you guys rock!**

_Oh, fyi, the anonymous reviews feature has been turned on! :)  
><em>

_Hobey-ho, let's go!  
>~ Draven<em>

* * *

><p>"There's no end to them!" Renji groaned as he wiped the sweat from his brow, glaring at the hollows surrounding him. He heard Chad grunt from nearby in agreement. Glancing up towards the tower, he saw Rukia making her way towards them, a pile of carcasses on the ledge behind her.<p>

Renji sliced through another hollow as he peered at Rukia from the corner of his eye. She alighted near him with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "All of Rudobo's underlings have been defeated."

"Che." Renji smirked. "Chad and I were just letting you handle the weaklings while we dealt with these monsters."

Rukia silently jumped at Renji, her sword poised to strike.

Renji's hands shot up in front of himself defensively. "Wait! I was just kidding!"

Rukia leapt above his shoulder. A second later, the sound of steel cutting through a solid mass behind him made him blink. Turning around, he saw Rukia landing, the scattered remains of a hollow deteriorating into nothing.

"You were saying, Renji?"

"You're no fun."

* * *

><p>"Getsuga…tenshou!"<p>

Ichigo's eyes widened as his attack only sliced through thin air where Ulquiorra had been just seconds before. A sudden sense of a danger behind him allowed him barely enough notice to swing his sword around in time to meet Ulquiorra's. Ichigo felt himself pushed back, and found that he could not prevent Ulquiorra from using an opening to thrust his sword into his shoulder.

Grunting in pain, Ichigo saw no empathy in the pair of chilling green eyes that locked with his own before a pointed finger with a readied cero filled his vision.

"…_Damnit!"_

The ensuing blast rattled the tower, causing gritty dust to swirl around the area.

Ulquiorra eyed the gasping shinigami from across the room as the boy tried to stand up straight, favoring his left shoulder. "…Oho…so you can withstand my cero without even your mask…? You've gotten stronger. Is it because you defeated Grimmjow? Or…is it because of her?" Ulquiorra inclined his eyes towards Inoue.

Seeing the shinigami only glare at him while swiping at a streak of blood on his cheek, Ulquiorra pressed further. "Or maybe it's because of your friends still fighting down below?"

Ichigo continued to glare, his breathing becoming less labored.

Ulquiorra studied the boy a moment. "…That girl is already one of us. Even if you manage to rescue her, that won't change. It would be meaningless."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he leaned into an offensive stance. "That's not up to you to decide."

"You're right. It was Aizen's decision." Ulquiorra stated evenly.

* * *

><p>A large blast from the tower above the three nakama made them pause in their fighting. Rukia gazed up at the plume of smoke as debris rained down from the explosion. "…Ichigo…"<p>

Renji caught her worried expression as he ran to the newest hollow that had appeared. _"That idiot had better not get himself killed, or I'll…"_ Renji looked again towards the tower as he cut through the hollow's body. _"…or I'll never forgive him."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo swiftly twisted his body one way and then another, dodging Ulquiorra's unrelenting rapid attacks, at times his sword slicing mere millimeters from Ichigo's head. As he deftly avoided each deadly stroke, an idea began to form in his mind. <em>"I…I can do this! I can see him this time! I can react!"<em> Another swipe came close to his head, catching him a bit off-guard. _"Watch closely! Watch!"_ Ichigo saw his opportunity and grabbed hold of Ulquiorra's sword-arm by the wrist, while bringing his own sword up and across Ulquiorra's exposed chest.

Ulquiorra leapt backwards in surprise. He looked at his torn tunic, then raised his head to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled as he saw only a shallow cut on the espada's now-exposed chest. "You're almost uncut…that "hierro" is really tough. But, it seems that I'm able to read your movements much better than I could before."

"What?" Ulquiorra's voice carried a dangerous edge.

"When I fought you before, I couldn't read your movements at all. Attacks, defense, reactions, speed, direction…it felt like I was fighting a machine or a statue. Maybe my gaining the ability to read them means that I've become more like a hollow. Or maybe…" Ichigo's serious eyes took on a look of vengeance. "…that you've become more like a human."

A loud crack snapped through the air as Ulquiorra struck his sword into the ground with force, causing the floor to rise and shatter around him. "I? I have become more like you humans?" Malice laced Ulquiorra's words. "I see. It seems that becoming able to keep up with this meager level feels rather good to you."

Ulquiorra disappeared. Ichigo was still staring at the spot Ulquiorra had been when he realized something was closing in on him. His body reacted on instinct as he slid backwards in the nick of time. Ulquiorra appeared right behind him. Ichigo wheeled around to meet his sword, only to see nothing. Too late, he sensed Ulquiorra directly behind him, and turned to see a sword coming at him that he could not deflect in time.

For one long second Ichigo watched Ulquiorra's sword bearing down on him, unchallenged, and braced for death. The next, the sword abruptly stopped in mid-air. Ichigo's mind raced to catch up with what his eyes were seeing; a yellow shield of light had appeared and blocked Ulquiorra's sword. Ichigo didn't waste the opportunity and jumped away from the espada. He glanced at Inoue, still poised with her arms outstretched from expelling the shield.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra looked intently at Inoue as the shield's fragments fell around him.

Inoue looked dumbfounded. "…eh?"

"I'm asking you why you helped him."

"Why…? That's because-"

"Because he's your nakama? In that case, why didn't you protect him from the first attack? What made you hesitate?"

Inoue took a step back. "I…That's not-"

"Don't you understand? I'll enlighten you. You're-"

"Shut up already, Ulquiorra. You just keep going on with your pointless chatter about her hesitating or whatever, but who cares?" Ichigo turned to look at Inoue. She hesitantly looked back at him. "Thanks for helping me, Inoue. But it's dangerous, so stay back."

Inoue's expression relaxed into relief. "Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo bent his head as a large black reiatsu flared around him. "Ulquiorra, you're surprisingly talkative. Here I thought you were more the quiet type."

Ulquiorra watched the growing attack with boredom. "Getsuga? Haven't you realized that won't work against me yet? How naïve."

Ichigo charged, Getsuga still wrapped around his sword as he brought it down upon a slightly surprised Ulquiorra.

"A new technique?" Ulquiorra deflected the attack with ease, sending Ichigo sliding back.

"So now the blows from your sword have the power of Getsuga behind them?" Ulquiorra mused aloud as he parried a few more sword swings from Ichigo. "You seem to think you've put what little cleverness you have to effective use, but have you forgotten? You couldn't defeat me with a Getsuga even when you had your mask on. No matter how you use it, an unmasked Getsuga is pointless."

"As if I'd give up so easily just because you tell me I can't!" Ichigo gave a yell as he charged Ulquiorra a third time.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she watched another hollow disintegrate in front of her. Renji was right that their numbers did not seem to be decreasing. She began to run to the next one that had appeared when a man flashed between her and the hollow, slaying it before she could reach it.<p>

"Nii-sama!" She ran the rest of the way to him, bowing as he turned to look at her. "I am glad to see you're healed now."

Byakuya scanned the area, then the tower. "Did you not go to meet with Kurosaki Ichigo after you were treated?"

"I remained here to fight while Ichigo went to the tower to protect Inoue from an espada, Ulquiorra."

Byakuya kept his gaze on the tower. "Kurosaki is having difficulty in his fight, it seems."

Rukia lowered her eyes.

Byakuya observed Rukia from the corner of his eye. "He will always protect. It is why I could not let us stay when you and Yamada Hanataro were in need of healing. Though it was unnecessary with the presence of the fourth division's fukutaischou, he would have been obstinate and dissuaded Inoue Orihime from healing him until the two of you had been."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "You always do what is best, Nii-sama."

"However, I'm afraid Kenpachi has only allowed for my disdain of him to grow, as he allowed Inoue Orihime to be captured. I regret trusting him with the task."

Rukia felt taken aback at Byakuya's admission. "That wasn't…it was no one's…" All of the answers that came to her mind sounded awkward.

Byakuya focused his attention on the tower once again, causing Rukia to gratefully do the same. _"As Kurosaki's actions in the past have proven, his strength and weakness is that he will see it through to the end to protect what is important to him."_ Byakuya regarded Rukia as she continued to watch the tower. _"…and he protects what is important to me."_

"Let us be rid of the hollows here so we may help Kurosaki protect your nakama."

Turning to Byakuya in surprise, Rukia's expression changed to that of hope. "…Hai!"

* * *

><p>A loud crash from a wall in the tower's room interrupted Ulquiorra and Ichigo's battle, causing them to break and leap back from one another. Through the dust, a hole could slowly be discerned in the wall, and a large figure emerged from it.<p>

"Ulquioooorraaaaa…" Yammy sang out in a gruff voice. "I came to give you a hand!"

Ichigo gaped at the towering man as he stomped his way towards them, the familiar face sending images through his mind of the beating he and his nakama had sustained the last time he'd beheld the behemoth. _"That's the espada who came with Ulquiorra to Karakura…!"_

Ulquiorra lowered his sword. "…and when did I tell you to interfere, Yammy?"

"Don't be such a party pooper. That shinigami kid looks like he's gotten pretty strong. Let me have a whack at him too."

"I see…it seems you have completely recovered." Ulquiorra turned to face Ichigo again, his back to Yammy. "But your job is not here. Go back to sleep or clean up the members of the captain class below."

Yammy scowled and swore under his breath. "…don't be stingy!"

"Your selfishness increases when you get like that. That's your flaw, Yammy."

"You're one to talk." Yammy angrily thrust his fist into the nearby wall, creating a large opening to the outside. Inoue jumped nervously with a gasp, clutching herself as she remembered the brutality of his strength from when she had last faced him.

Yammy turned to look in the direction of the gasp. "Huh? You're here?" A devious smile grew on his face as he took a few steps towards her. "Well I can still have some fun I guess."

Ichigo blanched. "Inoue!" He started off at a sprint towards her when Ulquiorra flashed in front of him.

"How irritating you are. Your fight is with me. If you'd like to fight an enemy other than myself, do so after you've killed me first."

Ichigo brought his sword up against Ulquiorra's. "Move it!"

"Yo, Ulquiorra, it's ok to kill this girl, right?" Yammy stood looking down at Inoue as she slowly backed away.

"Wait!" Ichigo unleashed a desperate foray of sword strikes. Ulquiorra blocked half-heartedly, as though he were bored.

"I thought I said "after you've killed me"".

Ichigo saw Yammy reaching down to grasp Inoue in his monstrous hand. "Get out of my way!" Roared Ichigo.

"Make me."

"Shut up! Getsuga-"

A patch of blue sky seen through the hole Yammy had created was suddenly partially blocked. A glint of light reflected off of something that fired into the room and flew into Yammy's back, sending him falling onto his hands and knees. A poised young man in white landed lithely nearby.

"Ishida!" Ichigo stopped in mid-attack from surprise.

Yammy carelessly yanked at the small arrow embedded in his shoulder blade as though it had stung only as much as a bee. "Who the hell are you! Where did you pop out of?"

"I shot that arrow with that much power and it didn't go through you? You're a tough one." Ishida faced Yammy with a hint of amusement in his face.

"Why you…!" Yammy advanced on Ishida.

"You should watch your step. I outfitted that arrow with an arrancar landmine that I got from a very shady scientist." His warning came markedly late, as Yammy became enveloped in a stream of white light that shot to the ceiling.

Ichigo brought an arm up to his face as the effects of the blast rippled through the room, Yammy's yells echoing. "What the…?"

The rumbling and light slowly dissipated, revealing a singed Yammy cursing as he hung precariously with one hand to the edge of a large hole now in the floor.

Ishida sighed as he approached Yammy. "I could hear you from even the floors below. You're the "Yammy" that Szayel-Aporro was talking about, right?"

"…and what if I am!"

A wry smile grew on Ishida's face. "I was thinking how sad it is that if I hadn't shown up here, you probably would have been able to rampage a little longer." Ishida's bow dissolved into his quincy bracelet. "Such bad luck. My heart goes out to you."

With a cry of rage Yammy fell, cursing the Quincy during the entirety of his descent.

Ishida turned and walked away from the hole, facing Ichigo. "On the way here, I broke a few pillars on all the floors below, so he should be able to fall right down to the ground."

Ichigo stared in amazement. "Ishida…"

"What's this? You have questions in the middle of a fight? You're such a slacker. What is it you want to ask? I received treatment from Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I'm late because he treated Abarai first. I was given these land mines by the same Kurotsuchi. They explode when an arrancar enters into the radius of their reiatsu sensor. I carved out the ceiling of the floor below and planted one there." Ishida paused. "Any other questions?"

Ichigo's face had deadpanned during the speech from Ishida, but turned to a slight smirk in the short silence that followed. "I didn't have a single question to begin with. You just started babbling on your own. You're such a pain." His smirk disappeared as Ichigo turned to face Ulquiorra. "I'm entrusting Inoue to you. If her "Rikka" becomes unable to block my reiatsu, protect her with your body."

Ishida's eyes flashed behind his glasses. "…I would even if you hadn't asked. I didn't need _you_ to say anything."

"Sorry to make you wait, Ulquiorra. This is what you wanted to see." Ichigo raised a hand to cover his face. "…Hollowfication."

Black streaks of reiatsu flowed from Ichigo's hand as he slid it down his face in one motion, leaving a white mask with teeth and more red lines than when he'd previously donned it in front of Inoue.

Without speaking, Ichigo brought down his sword at Ulquiorra with a full Getsuga Tenshou attack. Ulquiorra leapt into the air to avoid it, then out the hole to the outside while aiming a cero at Ichigo. Ichigo pursued him and was met with a devastating cero blast outside the tower.

Ulquiorra waited, looking for a sign of the masked shinigami. The form of a man in black robes emerged from the blast, unscathed. Ulquiorra wore a look of contemplation for a moment before ascending further into the sky.

"Hold it!" Ichigo yelled. Following after him, Ichigo mumbled to himself. "Jeez, how far up does he plan on going…?"

Ichigo watched Ulquiorra break through what looked like the sky. He wasn't far behind, and soon found himself looking at a starless night sky. "This area…is above the dome of Las Noches…?"

"Correct."

Ichigo looked around for the source of the voice until his eyes landed at the top of a tower to see Ulquiorra on the peak, a crescent moon glowing in the sky behind him.

Ulquiorra gazed down at Ichigo. "Espada ranked four and above are forbidden to release beneath the dome, because it would be too powerful and could possibly destroy Las Noches itself. Now prepare yourself. Isolate…Murcielago."

* * *

><p>With great dexterity, Rukia's feet slid through the hot sand as she steadied herself after dealing a felling strike on a hollow. Taking a moment to survey the number of hollows left, she saw they had quickly gained ground since Byakuya's arrival. Only a handful were left, and Byakuya seemed to be intent on finishing the rest off in a final blow from the look in his eyes. Renji and Chad had noticed this about the captain as well. Rukia chuckled at the sight of Renji and Chad exchanging uneasy glances between themselves and Byakuya's direction as they backed away.<p>

Rukia's eyes drifted up to the hole in the sky she'd seen Ichigo fly through. _"It's become harder to sense his reiatsu since he disappeared above the dome."_ Her eyes roved back down towards the tower, squinting as she caught sight of two people at one of the holes in the tower. A moment later Rukia recognized them to be Inoue and Ishida. She couldn't suppress the grin on her face as she saw that they were safe.

* * *

><p>Ishida stood alongside Inoue at the opening in the tower wall, staring at the gaping hole in the sky above. "That sky…really was a fake then?" He turned towards Inoue, and noticed her gazing anxiously up at the sky.<p>

"Inoue-san…"

Inoue turned to look at him, not bothering to hide the apprehension for Ichigo that showed on her face.

"_I'm glad you're ok…no…I shouldn't say anything yet…"_ Ishida fished around for the right words to say, then gave her an encouraging smile. "It's ok. Kurosaki will win."

Inoue gave him a small smile and nodded.

Both Ishida and Inoue turned back to looking at the sky. Ishida mulled as he watched on._ "You had better beat him, Kurosaki."_

* * *

><p>A heavy torrent of darkness rained down on Ichigo as he stood frozen. Even at the large distance he was from the espada, the foreboding feeling Ulquiorra's ominous transformation had released was not lost on him. Large black bat wings spread out from Ulquiorra's body, blocking the light of the moon behind him.<p>

Ulquiorra grimly gazed down at him from the tower. "Do not lose your composure."

The stern words shook Ichigo out of his daze. He reacted immediately, positioning himself into a defensive stance, sword readied.

"Reach out your senses. Do not let your guard down for even a second."

Ichigo exhaled steadily, his eyes turning deadly as he watched a long blade form from inside Ulquiorra's hand.

The next instant, the blade was within inches and closing on his neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Things are about to go d-o-w-n, yo! Next chapter, everything bad is going to be hitting the fan. I've got the chapter all outlined, and I can't wait to share it with y'all. I'll be updating with the next chapter either the end of this month, or the weekend after the July 4__th__ weekend. Check my profile page for updates on the release date of chapter 14 as it gets closer to the end of the month! ^_^ Take care till then, guys! You're the best!_


	14. Tribulation

_Hi all! It's a new month and with it, a new chapter (longest chapter yet!)._

_**WE ARE NEARING THE END** of this story, folks! Depending on how long I make the chapter after this one, we have about 2, 3 at most chapters to go. It's bittersweet that it is coming to a close, but I'm very glad to have had the opportunity to interact with, gain input, and befriend many of you through this story._

_As these are the final chapters, I'd like to also ask a favor of those of you who have been subscribers for awhile and have yet to weigh in with your thoughts to please do so, and thereby add fresh points of view and ways I can improve. Not to mention, I'd like to meet y'all! Thanks ahead of time!_

_Thanks to **wolfhead, talesfanjmf, LeftHRyder, xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx, Prince of Winter Dragons, ****Lalaith Quetzalli****, Asasininja4827, darklover, and Urikaa** for your comments over the past month since the newest chapter, I REALLY appreciate your feedback and the online friendships I've even been able to have with some of you on here. Truly, thanks._

_Onto the chapter! Hobey ho, let's go!_

_~ Draven_

* * *

><p>Rukia stood transfixed as she stared wide-eyed at the hole in the sky where an oppressive and malignant force had just materialized. The power of it had washed over her and made her chest feel like a great weight had been pushed on it.<p>

Tearing her eyes away, she looked around at her companions and saw their expressions matched hers. She turned towards Byakuya, and found him looking sternly at her.

"Rukia, the battle here is concluded. Kurosaki Ichigo-"

A sudden loud explosion came near them from the base of the tower, sending debris flying their way. They all leapt aside and watched as a large silhouette stood amidst the swirling dust.

"What the…! What now!?" Renji yelled as he regained his footing.

The dust cleared, exposing a ragged Yammy as he tramped towards them.

Chad gaped in disbelief as the espada came closer. "Something's wrong…I fought him in the human world, and he was a big guy then too…but he couldn't have been _this_ gigantic…"

"What are you saying, that he went through a growth spurt?!" Renji exclaimed as he craned his neck up at the espada.

Yammy grunted in anger as he inspected himself. "That stupid four eyes! Where is he! I'll kill him!" Suddenly sensing he wasn't alone, Yammy looked down and spotted the nakama. "Hah! You guys won't be enough at all! I'll finish you lot off and then go help Ulquiorra out."

Rukia, Renji, and Chad immediately took fighting stances when a roar of pain erupted from Yammy.

Looking down, Yammy saw blood flowing from what was left of his leg. A flash of white came to rest next to the three fighters, a captain's haori flowing behind a man who was coldly gazing at him. Yammy stared back in surprise, then grinned widely. "Hahah! Or maybe I'll get a little warm-up exercise here first!"

"Rukia." Byakuya turned his head to look at her, unfazed by the fact that Yammy was currently coming towards him.

"Hai, Nii-sama…?"

"We will stay and fight. Go to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Wha…What do you mean? I should-"

"Kuchiki-taichou is right. We'll handle things from here, Rukia." Renji gave her an encouraging nod, then positioned himself into a defensive stance.

"But…!"

"No worries." Chad gave her a half smile before also turning towards the giant.

The men all stood with their backs to her, facing the espada. Rukia looked from one to the other, her face full of uncertainty as she took a step back.

"Go now, Rukia." Byakuya spoke firmly as he continued to look straight ahead. "Your fight is not here."

Rukia closed her eyes briefly in deliberation. As she reopened them, a firm resolve shone in them. She gave a small smile as she bowed. "I understand."

Renji gripped his sword tighter as he felt her presence leave them. _"You should be more worried for your safety than ours with where you're going. Be careful out there, Rukia."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo knelt on his knees gasping, a few splatters of blood falling to the ground near him.<p>

"You reflexively released a Getsuga? A wise choice." Ulquiorra stood at a distance, watching the shinigami struggling to regain his composure. "If you hadn't done that, your head would be at my feet now."

Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra through the hollow's mask he had brought out in defense not a second too soon to escape Ulquiorra's attack. A patch of the mask around his right eye was missing, bright red blood dripping around the broken fragments. _"Is this for real…?! He's too fast! I couldn't react to him at all in my hollow form…!"_

"Though your "hollowfication" has grown considerably, to think that mask breaks this easily…" Ulquiorra brought his weapon up and pointed it at Ichigo. "…It's such a pity."

Ichigo's body reacted before his mind once again as he leaned to the side and jumped back to avoid Ulquiorra's bladed staff. Blood splashed from his shoulder as his body sailed backwards from the effects of the strike. With a growl, Ichigo dug his sword into the ground to anchor and slow his body's momentum while swiping his other hand across his face to repair the mask. His feet skidded to a stop. Seeing Ulquiorra flying towards him, Ichigo immediately pushed off and leapt to meet Ulquiorra.

The moment their blades crashed together, Ichigo was rammed back. Ulquiorra stayed with his sword pushing against Ichigo's as they flew through the air.

"If that is your strongest form and Getsuga is your strongest attack, then fire one at me, right here and now. I will show you the difference in our power."

Ichigo grunted as he pushed Ulquiorra's sword away, creating distance between them.

"…I didn't need to be told by you." Ichigo raised his sword above his head. "I was going to do that anyway! Getsuga…" A swirling mass of black energy poured from Ichigo's sword and concentrated around him. "…Tenshou!"

Ichigo watched as the attack sped towards Ulquiorra and got effortlessly knocked aside.

"It is unfortunate. I guess in the end, this is the level of a human."

Ichigo's blackened eyes behind his mask were wide in surprise. "You're…uninjured…!"

"Your black Getsuga does closely resemble our cero."

Ichigo scowled at the espada. "Cero…don't lump it with that crap."

"I see. So you haven't seen it yet? I will show you that which the espada unleash in their released state." A black ball of energy began to form in Ulquiorra's hand. "This is the end. The black cero. Cero Oscuras."

An overwhelming blackness erupted from Ulquiorra and enshrouded Ichigo. His mask shattered to pieces.

* * *

><p>A high shriek came from Ishida's left as a terrible pressure bore down on them.<p>

"Inoue-san!" Ishida spread his feet to keep his balance as he tried to turn his head towards Inoue. She was bent down into a crouch, her knuckles white as she clutched the wall's ledge. A few more long moments passed before Ishida began to feel the overbearing weight lift a bit, allowing him to lift his face skyward. "_What just happened up there?!_"

"Ishida-kun…"

At the sound of her voice, Ishida turned to look again at Inoue. Her hand was clasped in a fist over her heart, her face a mixture of worry and determination.

"Would you be able to carry me to the top of the dome with your power?"

Using his index finger, Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose, using the distracting action to pull his gaze away from her pleading eyes. _"Please don't look at me like that, Inoue. It's what I wish to do as well, except every instinct I possess is warning me to stay where we are. It can only end badly if we go..."_

"Inoue-san, I-"

Inoue earnestly took a few quick steps towards Ishida until she stood within close proximity before him, catching him off guard. Ishida found himself looking down into a face with eyes that beseeched him.

"…Please."

* * *

><p>"<em>What was that just now?!"<em> Rukia's brow was furrowed as she resumed pressing onwards towards the dome's hole. The energy that had come bearing down through the opening had forced her to stand aside and wait it out, or risk being injured in the blast. _"Ichigo's reiatsu…I can still sense it, but it feels muddled, as though he were standing behind a thick wall…"_

* * *

><p>A small figure fell headlong through the air, his orange hair whipping around his exposed face. The man's chest was also bare, save for a sleeve. His remaining black, bloodstained robes fluttered around his body in tatters.<p>

"_Damn…it!"_

Ichigo blinked as a pair of feet appeared next to his head. The next second he found himself pushing rubble off of his battered body inside a tower. He knelt, his head bowed in pain as Ulquiorra stepped through the hole in the tower's wall where Ichigo's body had just been sent crashing through.

"Do you understand now? No matter how similar your appearance and techniques may be to those of an arrancar, their power compared to the espada is as far apart as heaven and earth. Humans and shinigami may imitate hollows to gain power, but because they are imitating, they will never be equal to hollows."

Without looking up, Ichigo shakily got into a standing position, blood dripping down his body. Ichigo's hold on his sword's hilt tightened. "…Getsuga…"

"I told you it's useless!" Ulquiorra lunged and swung his blade across Ichigo's chest, sending blood flying. The force of the sword's blow sent Ichigo crashing through the opposite wall and outside.

Ichigo fell through the air, unable to stop his body's propulsion. _"He's so powerful…!" _

Ulquiorra flashed beside Ichigo. They stared at one another for a moment as Ichigo firmly gripped Zangetsu. He saw no trace of emotion on the esapada's face as he flung his sword at Ichigo before he could react a second time.

Ichigo's body was brutally hurled up the wall of a tower, his limbs knocked and skin torn open against the rough stone surface. He rolled to a stop on the tower's top platform, leaving him gasping and coughing in a bloody heap on the smooth floor.

His body had come to rest on the solid cold surface for mere seconds before a hand seized his neck and lifted him by it into the air. Ichigo choked on both the lack of air and the blood in his throat as his body swayed in midair. The hand that held his sword trembled slightly under the strain. Ichigo clutched the hilt tighter. _"Zangetsu…"_

"Why won't you let go of your sword? You have experienced the difference in our power, yet you still think you can defeat me?"

"So…what. Do you think…I'll give up…if you're stronger than me?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then narrowed as he frowned.

Ichigo cracked a wry smile at this, ignoring the stiff pain in his face that came with the action. "I knew that you were strong….from the beginning. But…no matter how much I see of your strength…it won't change anything…" Ichigo rolled his head slightly so that he could look Ulquiorra in the eye. "I'm gonna beat you…Ulquiorra."

Ichigo felt the hand release its hold. He fell limply to his knees.

"Nonsense. Kurosaki Ichigo, your words are the words of one who does not know true despair. I shall enlighten you. I shall show you my true form, and the form of true despair." Ulquiorra took a step back as an eerie aura surrounded his body.

Ichigo watched in growing repugnance as a black liquid suddenly spilled out of Ulquiorra's hollow hole in his chest. Horns grew from his head, and ghastly black claws replaced his fingers and toes. A long tail whipped out around Ulquiorra, cracking as it lashed the air. His black bat-like wings expanded, blocking the light of the moon from Ichigo's view. A chill crept through Ichigo's entire being.

"Behold, Kurosaki Ichigo. "Second resurrection. Among the espada, I am the only one to have enabled this second level."

* * *

><p>Rukia continued to fly upwards, bringing an arm up to shield her face as a new pressure came from above the dome. "What is this!?" Is it reiatsu…?" "No…<em>it's too different from any reiatsu I've experienced thus far…"<em> She felt like she was digging through a solid mass to continue her ascent. _"It's not just strong and enormous, but dense and heavy enough to be something entirely different from reiatsu…it feels like…an ocean on top of the sky…!"_

"Ichigo!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo had not moved from his position on his knees as he watched Ulquiorra's transformation. His face wore shock, his sword held limply at his side. The lack of his remaining bankai level robes that clad his bloodied body made him feel even more exposed to this new threat.<p>

Ulquiorra's long tail swirled lazily around his body as he looked down at the boy before him. "I have not even shown this form to Aizen-sama."

"_As long as I'm breathing, I've got to keep trying. I can still win this!"_ Exhaling, Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he slid his bare leg out and painfully stood, swaying faintly as he readied his sword.

Ulquiorra gazed callously at him. "You still have the will to fight?"

The chain on Ichigo's sword softly rattled. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo tried to steady his shaking hand as he watched Ulquiorra give him a calculative look.

"Very well. In that case, I shall make you understand." Ulquiorra swiftly bent low with one hand to the ground, crouching like an animal ready to pounce. Dark reiatsu suddenly flared out around Ulquiorra. "…Even if I have to grind your body to dust."

Quickly bringing his sword up, Ichigo focused on the espada in front of him. _"Watch him, watch carefully. Try to follow his movements!"_

Ichigo sucked in his breath as he felt a hand gripping his head from the side and push his body through the air until he collided into a tower's wall. Ichigo wheezed for breath as he tried to get his bearings, donning his mask as he looked around for a sign of Ulquiorra. _"I didn't even see him disappear!" _

Something hit him, sending him reeling into the air with such power that it sent him through not one, but two towers. Fragments of rocks filled the air from the crushed buildings and crashed to the ground below.

"You are a fool." Ulquiorra hovered outside of the tower Ichigo had landed in, looking through the new hole in its wall at a dust-covered Ichigo as he hunched on all fours and retched blood.

"You challenge an opponent whose strength terrifies you, and you think you can win. It is beyond comprehension." Ulquiorra descended inside the tower.

Ichigo stabbed his sword's blade into the ground and began pulling himself up, leaning on his sword for support.

Ulquiorra watched the boy as he quietly fought to get back up. Though his eyes were steady and had not lost their fire, his body betrayed his condition as he nearly toppled while trying to raise his sword to point at Ulquiorra. "I'm not…fighting you because I think I can win…I'm fighting…because I have to win…!"

"What utter nonsense."

A cry filled the air as Ulquiorra's blade fell.

* * *

><p>"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"<p>

Ulquiorra paused as a great circle of white light shot up around the two warriors and extended to the sky. Ichigo's eyes widened. _"This is…!"_ Ichigo dug deep into his energy reserves and shunpo'd out of the tower's sphere just seconds before a crunching sound arose up the length of the entire tower as it was encapsulated in solid ice.

Standing in mid-air, Ichigo scanned the ground of the tower below for the attack's owner before feeling a familiar presence behind him.

"What are you doing to let him beat you up this badly, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around, wincing from the smile tugging at the corners of his swollen mouth as he beheld a welcome sight. "You actually sound like you're worried or something."

"Don't give me a reason to be worried."

Ichigo wiped at the blood tickling his eyes as he wheezed slightly, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

Rukia frowned as she moved to stand under his nose. "Stop acting cool when you're all bloodied up. I came here to fight Ulquiorra. Not to have to rescue you."

Ichigo tried to look away to suppress his smile, putting on a scowl instead. "You always worry and nag too much."

A sudden movement in front of them made them slip into defensive stances. Rukia's eyes widened as she took in Ulquiorra's disturbing appearance and felt the heavy reiatsu that had felt like an ocean now coming from the nearby espada. She clenched her jaw as she tried to hide the strain his reiatsu was causing her.

Ulquiorra stared at Rukia, his piercing eyes looking coldly into her own. "You are the one who scarcely defeated Aaroniero. I don't expect you to be as much of a fool as this boy to believe you can defeat me."

"Is that so." Rukia murmured as she kept her eyes on the espada.

"After your encounter with Aaroniero, Kurosaki Ichigo left his fight with me to go and save you, girl. It seems your well-being is very important to him."

"You leave her out of this, Ulquiorra. Your fight is with me!"

Ignoring Ichigo, Ulquiorra continued to look at Rukia as his eyes took on a cruel glint. "He does not know true despair. Now, I will make him drown in it."

Before either of them could react, Rukia felt a sharp pain slice across her torso, the blunt force of the attack pushing her flying back until she fell through a wall.

"Rukia!" Ichigo turned his back on Ulquiorra to go after her when he felt a searing pain work its way up his back and then push him crashing through the same tower.

Ulquiorra hovered in mid-air outside of the tower, waiting.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ulquiorra used his hand to deflect both attacks with ease. A moment later Ichigo was pushing his sword against Ulquiorra's arm. Ulquiorra stood, unmoved.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra disappeared from where they had stood as the attack rushed in.

Ichigo frowned as he panted. "Where'd he go…"

A yelp came from Rukia. Ichigo spun his head to see Ulquiorra moving away from Rukia as she flew headlong towards another tower.

Ichigo dove towards her, catching her and putting himself between her and the wall as they smashed through it.

Ichigo got on his hands and knees and coughed as he let out a groan. "You alright, Rukia?" He inwardly cringed as he looked to see blood seeping through her uniform in multiple places.

"Yeah." Rukia shifted a large piece of debris off of herself before stiffly standing. She extended a hand that was missing its sleeve to Ichigo. "Here."

Ichigo took her hand and leaned into it as he labored to pull himself up. "Thanks."

Ulquiorra came to stand inside the tower, watching. "You will not succeed against me, Kurosaki Ichigo. If you fight to protect due to what you humans call a "heart", it is because of that heart that you suffer injuries. It is because of that heart that you will die."

Ichigo haggardly stepped forward, then stood up straight as he looked sternly back at Ulquiorra. "You're wrong. It is because I want to protect that I've grown stronger. I won't let weakness be an excuse for why I couldn't protect.

A red cero appeared on the tip of Ulquiorra's finger. "You are a senseless man, Kurosaki Ichigo." The cero shot towards Rukia. A masked Ichigo flashed to stand in front of her, his back to the oncoming cero.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! What were you thinking, Ichigo!? Ichigo!" Rukia lightly pounded her fists on the bare chest of the body that was slumped against her. She couldn't move him enough to see around him either, which put them in a precarious position with the espada close by. "Ichigo!"<p>

Something lashed itself around her waist, digging into her flesh and pinning her arms and sword to her sides, then tugged her out from under Ichigo. Ichigo fell limply to the floor behind her as Ulquiorra's tail pulled her towards him.

Rukia squirmed to move her hands. "Soren Sokatsui!"

Ulquiorra blocked the powerful blast with the fold of his wing in front of him, knocking it back at her. Still held in place by his tail, Rukia could only turn her head to the side as the close-range blast ricocheted into her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's mind slowly came out of its haze, sluggishly becoming aware of the pain in his body. Ichigo cracked open his eyes and weakly tilted his head to look around. <em>"Where am I…?"<em> With a heavy grunt, Ichigo rolled himself over onto his back, trying to remember what had happened. Something was wrong.

With a yell, Ichigo shot up into a sitting position. "Rukia!"

Heaving for breath as he forced himself to get to his feet as quickly as possible, Ichigo frantically sought to feel her reiatsu, but to his distress he could not find it. A sudden blast of pressure from above him made him look at the roof.

"Ulquiorra…!" Ichigo limped towards the nearest opening. _"I find you, I'll find Rukia!"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo landed unsteadily on the flat rooftop of the tower he had been inside of. Ulquiorra calmly stood in the center as Ichigo glanced around for Rukia. He could now feel that she was nearby, but didn't see her.<p>

"Where is she!?"

"You'll have to defeat me to find out."

Anger boiled over inside of Ichigo, giving him a burst of energy as he shunpo'd and clashed swords with Ulquiorra. "Enough of your games! Fight me, fine. But don't involve my nakama!"

"You're in no position to negotiate."

Sliding his hand across his face to form his mask, Ichigo screamed in frustration as he pushed harder at Ulquiorra. Sparks flew from his sword as it slid against Ulquiorra's unaffected arm. "Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Black energy flowed out from Ichigo's sword like flames. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

As the dust cleared, a crater marked the spot Ulquiorra had been standing. The espada eyed the human from across the roof as Ichigo fell to one knee in exhaustion.

"You will need to come up with a better strategy to defeat me." Ulquiorra flashed to stand above Ichigo. "Each second that goes by, the closer Kuchiki Rukia is to death."

"What have you done!?" Ichigo demanded with a snarl.

"I thought it best to recreate the same dire situation she was in the last time we fought. Only this time, I give you no option but to fight me."

Ichigo gripped his sword's hilt as he rose to his feet. "You-"

"She is lying unconscious…" Ulquiorra fixed his gaze on Ichigo. "… Inside a tower that will collapse."

"She's WHAT?!" Ichigo seethed with rage, blindly slashing his sword at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra nimbly stepped out of the sword's range. As if in confirmation of the danger Rukia was in, the sound of creaking and grinding from the damaged tower across from them reached Ichigo's ears.

"I was becoming doubtful that you would awaken in time to witness her demise."

Black reiatsu exploded around Ichigo. His eyes rose to meet Ulquiorra's, an unquenchable fury in them. Ichigo came to appear behind Ulquiorra, bringing his sword down on him. An explosion from the sword's force rocked the area.

Ulquiorra countered with a cero as Ichigo advanced again on him, but Ichigo deftly avoided it without slowing. Suddenly Ichigo disappeared and came at Ulquiorra from the side. Ulquiorra swiped him away with his wing, but Ichigo was swiftly back at him, his sword pressuring Ulquiorra as he released his massive attack in close proximity. "Getsuga…Tenshou!"

Ulquiorra dodged and flew at Ichigo, ramming him by his head into the hard roof floor. His head still reeling, a sharp pain in Ichigo's wrist made him scream as Ulquiorra stomped and twisted his foot on it, making him unable to keep his tight hold on Zangetsu. In horror, Ichigo helplessly watched as Ulquiorra kicked the black blade and sent it sailing over the edge of the roof.

"Zangetsu!"

Ulquiorra released Ichigo's wrist and walked away. Ichigo rolled over onto his stomach with great difficulty and stared in shock at the place he'd just witnessed Zangetsu falling over.

"_No…Zangetsu…how could I let this happen!?"_ Getting slowly to his knees, Ichigo jumped in surprise as Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of him. Ichigo remained on his knees as he sternly returned Ulquiorra's gaze.

"Defiant to the end. Goodbye, human." Ulquiorra thrust his blade forward, aiming for Ichigo's heart.

Blood flew into the air.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt a wet substance fall on his face. Not feeling the burn of a blade in his flesh, he opened his eyes in confusion and immediately sucked in his breath. "No…"<p>

"I told you…to not make me…have to worry…Ichigo…" Ichigo could hear both the pain and jesting in her voice as she tottered in front of him. Rukia looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

Ulquiorra roughly withdrew his blade from her shoulder, causing her to fall back. Ichigo caught her, her head dropping to rest in his lap. His expression became crestfallen as he took in her condition. The whole front of her body was seared, including one side of her face that looked as though it had been harshly sunburned. Her robes were almost as badly torn and blood stained as his own. She looked up at him through narrowed eyes as she endured the throbbing in her shoulder.

"Rukia…" Ichigo tore off a hanging shred of scorched fabric from what was left of her tunic's sleeve and used it to apply pressure to the bleeding wound. _"What did he do to her…and I was just laying there the whole time!"_

"Don't look at me like that you idiot. It's not your fault."

A rumble could be both felt and heard nearby. Ichigo looked to see the damaged tower falling in on itself. _"Damn it! If she hadn't awakened…!"_ Ichigo looked back down at Rukia, her eyes closed as she tried to breathe deeply through the pain. "You could have died in that tower, and again just now! It is my fault!"

Rukia cracked open an eye as she glared at him. Before she could retort, a black rope-like object rapidly wrapped around her waist and neck, making her gasp for air. "Ulquiorra…!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to pry it off of her when she was violently ripped away from him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo grabbed for her, but only clutched air.

Ulquiorra suspended Rukia helplessly in the air before him and pointed a finger at her chest. "You are as much of a fool as Kurosaki Ichigo, girl. Your "heart" makes you as weak as he is." Rukia fought for breath as his tail wound its way up to cover her whole neck and tightened.

"Stop it!"

Ulquiorra turned his head to the side to look at Ichigo. "Despair now, Kurosaki Ichigo. Despair that you will never defeat me. Because you are weak, you will only be able to watch as this girl that you wish to protect, dies before your very eyes." A black cero grew on the finger pointed at Rukia. "Say goodbye."

"No!" Ichigo lunged forward as the cero increased in size.

* * *

><p>Ishida and Inoue gently alighted on the dome's roof. The dark sky above them was a strange sight after the blue sky they had seen just seconds before.<p>

"I don't feel Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu! Where is he?!" Inoue frantically began scanning the area when she heard a distant cry.

Ishida looked around in surprise for the source of the voice. "That sounded like…Kuchiki-san!"

Ishida and Inoue followed the direction they had heard the cry and ran towards where a cluster of towers were.

"So you're here, woman."

Inoue jumped, startled as both she and Ishida froze to a stop as they faced the new arrival in front of them. "Ulquiorra-san!"

Ishida stepped in front of Inoue, releasing his bow of light. "What do you want, espada? Where are Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san?"

"Perfect. Woman, pay close attention to how you react to this moment. The moment where you learn the man you've entrusted your hopes to, is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Did you guys like seeing Ichigo and Rukia teaming up against Ulquiorra? Curious to know what happened up there on the tower before Ishida and Inoue arrived? I'm sure you're all loving having another cliff-hanger. ;) Till the next chapter!_


	15. Wretchedness

_I seem to be back from the dead. Anyone else still alive out there?_

_Hi everyone! If you've been reading my updates on my profile, you know what's been going on with me for nearly a frickin YEAR of absence. To sum it up: life happened. Writer's block happened. Alien abduction happened. The usual culprits. _

_It's good to be back._

_There's no apology fit for making you all wait so long for this chapter, especially after the cliffhanger of the last one. However, I hope you will all enjoy this belated chapter and the rest of this story ._

_I'm also working on the next chapter now, so hopefully the saying "__Right actions in the future are the best apologies for bad actions in the past__" will help salve the sting of the long wait._

_**Recap:**__ Rukia went above the dome to aide Ichigo in his fight against Ulquiorra. They team up, but they are still no match for Ulquiorra's unleashed power, and are at their limit. Ulquiorra takes Rukia from Ichigo and points a cero at her. Ishida and Inoue have just arrived above the dome and can find no trace of Ichigo or Rukia's reiatsu. Ulquiorra appears before them and bluntly tells them that Ichigo is dead._

_So, without further ado, hobey-ho, let's go!_

_~ Draven_

* * *

><p>Inoue's chest heaved as her breath quickened in terror. "Wha…What?"<p>

"The girl as well."

"...can't be…"

Ishida's expression quickly recovered from his initial bewilderment to that of anger. Taking a calming breath as he held an icy glare at the espada, Ishida touched Inoue's arm, gently urging her away from the spot she seemed suddenly rooted to. Inclining his head towards her own, Ishida softly whispered. "Come Inoue-san, we don't have time for this. He is simply lying."

The touch and voice near her ear brought Inoue out of her daze. Nodding her head in agreement towards Ishida, they began to run past the espada. They had sprinted forward for a few moments before Inoue ventured a look back. Ulquiorra was standing where they had left him, watching them.

Ishida's mind ran as fast as his legs were. Though he did not dare believe Ulquiorra's words, his gut twisted with enough dread that he could not deny something was very wrong. The lack of familiar reiatsu from Ichigo and Rukia spoke volumes to that fact. Ichigo was not one to hide from an opponent. Perhaps Rukia's involvement had changed things? Were they hurt?

"Where are they?" Ishida muttered. Inoue turned from looking over her shoulder to looking across at Ishida as they ran side by side. She could hear his fear for their friends in his voice, and it heightened her own fears.

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki-san! Where are you!?" Ishida yelled out, not breaking his speed.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Never ending darkness.<p>

Not sure if her eyes were tricking her, she closed and re-opened them, peering around herself. Nothing but an eternal blackness surrounded her, yet she could see herself clearly. She had awoken to find herself floating amidst the nothingness. No breeze or sound stirred, no ground, no sky…just her lonely figure.

She knew she wasn't dreaming, as her body pained her all over. Inspecting herself more closely, she felt confused at the sight of blood covering her. There did not seem to be an area on her body that wasn't beaten and wounded. _"What happened…?"_

Memory seemed to elude her as well. Something tugged at the back of her mind, insisting there was something she needed to remember. What was she doing before she came to this place? Had she always existed here?

A name drifted into her mind as she felt a heavy sleep start to come over her. "My name is Rukia….I was…a shinigami…!" Rukia whispered as she slipped away.

Images rushed through her; Rukongai, training at the academy, Sode no Shirayuki. Familiar faces raced past as well. _"Renji…Kaien…Nii-sama…Inoue..."_ A sudden image of Inoue in a white tower surfaced. _"Hueco Mundo…"_ A groan escaped her as dreadful things began to flash before her mind's eye. "_Aaeroniero…Ulquiorra_…."

Rukia winced as a memory of Ulquiorra shooting her own attack back at her continued to play out in her mind. She wanted to shut herself off from remembering, but some obscure fragment within her made her feel that she still needed to find something she was missing, and Ulquiorra was the key.

She was on a rooftop, dimly aware that someone was yelling her name as something painful wrapped itself around her body. Ulquiorra's face appeared, and a cero lit his outstretched palm as he looked at her.

"No!"

The protest did not come from her own lips. She turned in surprise towards the voice and saw a ragged and weaponless young man as he leapt towards her, his eyes narrowed with determination.

"…I…Ichigo!" Upon saying his name, she felt a mental release, unburdened of what had been tearing at her mind. However, with this last puzzle piece finally in place, the rest of her memories locked together and she felt a terror rise within her as instinct told her something awful was about to happen. Rukia struggled to wake, not wanting to see what came next, but whatever was binding her body on the roof seemed to also be keeping her from escaping the nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Despair now, Kurosaki Ichigo. Despair that you will never defeat me. Because you are weak, you will only be able to watch as this girl that you wish to protect, dies before your very eyes." A black cero grew on the finger pointed at Rukia. "Say goodbye."<p>

"No!" Ichigo lunged forward as the cero increased in size, throwing himself between Ulquiorra and Rukia. Ichigo looked into Rukia's pained eyes as she spoke two words, her voice strained as Ulquiorra's tail continued to squeeze at her neck. "Move, fool!"

Seeing Ichigo's irritated expression at her demand, Rukia grunted with frustration at his stubbornness. She twisted her pinned wrists to face her palms towards Ulquiorra on either side of Ichigo. Gasping under the pressure at her throat, Rukia gathered the last of her strength and cried out. "Bakudo number sixty-three, Sajo Sabaku!"

A chain of light issued from her hands and crashed into Ulquiorra, locking his arms to his sides and rendering him immobile. Momentarily surprised, Ulquiorra's tail released Rukia as she lost consciousness.

Ichigo caught Rukia by the shoulders as she limply fell forward. Wrapping an arm around her back, he pulled her protectively against himself and sank with her to their knees. "You did great, Rukia."

Feeling a sudden spike in power from the espada, Ichigo quickly turned his head just in time to see an unrestrained Ulquiorra whip his tail around his neck, yanking him roughly into the air.

Ulquiorra's clawed finger slid down from Ichigo's throat to his chest, stopping its descent in the center. Shifting his eyes to direct Ichigo's attention to Rukia on the ground nearby, the espada calmly spoke. "I have sealed your deaths."

Ichigo tried to respond, but could only gargle as Ulquiorra's tail held him tightly. The same black cero that had only moments before been directed at Rukia now grew next to Ichigo's bare skin, burning it. It was the last sensation he knew.

Ulquiorra unwound his tail and unceremoniously dropped Ichigo's body next to Rukia's, the gaping hole in the boy human's chest now matching his own.

* * *

><p>Rukia was just becoming aware that she was slipping back into a conscious state when she felt a large burst of unfamiliar energy ricochet into her, then cease. A loud thud next to herself made Rukia's eyes wearily open.<p>

Blinking a bit to clear her disoriented sight as well as her mind, her gaze unexpectedly landed on Ichigo's vacant eyes just inches from her own.

In an instant Rukia was sitting up, her mouth open in a soundless scream as she beheld Ichigo sprawled out next to her, his blood all around them.

She found her trembling hand covering his. Clasping his hand with both of her own, she brought it to her forehead and bowed her head as teardrops fell on her lap. Abandoning reason, Rukia desperately tried to summon a remnant of reiatsu within herself to heal him, but she had nothing to offer.

"…Ichigo…". Rukia felt something deep within her shatter as the reality of the situation eclipsed her initial shock. "ICHIGO!" Her anguished scream echoed off of the towers around them as she let out a sob.

Ulquiorra stepped near the pair. At the sound of his movements, Rukia swiftly turned to look up at the espada with an expression he could not read. For a moment the two wordlessly regarded one another.

"You are about to die, and yet you still weep over the defeated."

Except for the tears that wet her cheeks, Rukia's face was devoid of emotion as she turned her gaze back to Ichigo. "What kind of nakama would I be if I left Ichigo merely because he is dead?"

Ulquiorra contemplated her words as he continued to observe her. "I see." Standing over Ichigo, Ulquiorra gave a slight hand movement. "Caja Negacion." A small white box fell from his palm and into Ichigo's chest. Within seconds, walls quickly surrounded Ichigo and Rukia. Ulquiorra stood, watching with mild curiosity as the girl took no heed of what was happening around her. Her drooped shoulders and bowed head were the last he saw of her as with a bright flash of light, the cube vanished, emptying the two shinigami within it into deep darkness.

* * *

><p>With a snap of her head, Rukia opened her eyes to find herself once again floating in the darkness. Her whole body still ached and throbbed, but the piercing emptiness felt inside her that had not faded upon waking was more acute. Turning her head to look around, she gave a gasp as her eyes rested on Ichigo's nearby body.<p>

Rukia awkwardly scrambled to move herself towards him, finally finding that swimming motions glided her in his direction. "Ichigo!"

Drawing next to him, a hand clamped over her mouth as her eyes stopped at the sight of a large, horrid hole in his chest. "No…" Her whole body shook as she continued to stare_. " That dream was real!? But-!" _

"I've failed you…" Warm tears trickled across her cheeks, stinging in the places where she had been cut. "Fool! I just wanted to protect you!" Her screams rang in her own ears as she gazed through her blurred vision at his lifeless eyes. "Why, Ichigo? Why did you have to get in his way on account of me!" Rukia's whisper broke as she crossed her arms over her stomach and bowed low, her face resting on her knees, shivering as the shock and grief overcame her. No more tears came. She felt void of emotion; only a great hollowness remained. "Ichigo…I'm so sorry, Ichigo…please…forgive me…".

"_She's calling me…I can hear her. We fight together. We protect each other. Stand. Stand up. We fight together to protect."_

With her head still buried in her knees, a large gust of wind suddenly knocked Rukia somersaulting backwards. Gaining back control against the reeling force, she looked towards Ichigo and gasped with disbelief.

His body was erratically contracting, and his orange hair had suddenly grown long, rippling in the energy surrounding him. In the next instant, Ichigo's hollow mask swept over his face. However, to Rukia's growing alarm, it was much different than before, almost savage as horns formed out of it.

A terrible and feral howl emitted from Ichigo as marks akin to his mask appeared on his chest and claws grew from his appendices. With a mixture of dismay and awe, Rukia watched the transformation unfold.

In a flash, his body disappeared. Stunned, Rukia almost didn't feel the presence that had materialized behind her. Rukia turned her head towards him. "Ichigo!"

But her eyes found no sign of Ichigo in the creature that now stood before her. _"How can this be? I still don't feel a trace of Ichigo's reiatsu. Has his hollow taken full control? Is Ichigo still….alive?!"_

Rukia softly drew near to it, being careful to not give any indication of fear or the intent to harm. "Ichigo…do you know me? It's me, Rukia."

The hollow gave a dreadful bellow. "Ichigo! It's ok! It's just me, I'm on your side!"

Without warning, the beast seized and pulled her into the air, holding her at arm's length.

Rukia flinched as its clawed hands dug into her wounds. With a growl, the hollow bent close to her face, as though inspecting her. Remaining still, Rukia stoutly looked back at the hollow, searching his eyes for a glimmer of Ichigo's familiar warmth, but no soul was behind the gaze. "Don't you remember me, Ichigo?"

The creature let out a huff, then threw her down. Instinctively Rukia braced for impact, only to find herself floating to a stop. Rukia looked towards the hollow and saw it had lost interest in her and was now surveying their surroundings for the first time.

"_Think, Rukia, think!"_ Her hand automatically rested on her zanpaktou as she tried to form a plan, but her mind, like the rest of her weary body, was beyond its limit and shutting down. Only one thought kept surfacing and gave her hope. _"Ichigo must be alive for his hollow to be here…he just has to be…"_

Something slammed into her, sending her head spinning from the impact of the blow. Fighting to stay conscious through the pain and exhaustion, Rukia saw the creature raging at a distance. With a swing of its arm, another large force emitted from the power behind its motions and knocked into her, causing her to yelp. Howling, it bent its head and immediately what looked like a cero began to form from the tips of its horns.

A great ball fired from the horns and into the darkness. The air grew so heavy as the blast was flung into the void that all sound seemed to be sucked away. Rukia held her breath as she looked on. Suddenly a hole let in a beam of light. Rumbles like thunder filled her senses as cracks appeared all around her, letting in the light. With a great splintering, the darkness shattered and the light overwhelmed and blinded her.

With an arm over her eyes, she sensed herself falling, then vaguely felt something abruptly seize her around the waist_. "Ichigo? No, no, Ichigo's…dead…"_ Rukia's thoughts felt fevered, gliding between hope and hallucinations. A few moments later she was gently set down and felt cool sand beneath her. Judging that the danger of the dazzling light was now gone, Rukia dared to open her eyes.

Weakly looking around, she saw the prison had been broken and they were back in the area on top of the dome above Hueco Mundo. Her eyes rested on the hollow grasping the fallen Zangetsu at the base of the tower they had been on. Her vision began to swim and darkness threatened to overtake her once again. As she felt herself drifting away, she saw the hollow suddenly look her way and begin to come towards her, sword in hand.

* * *

><p>Inoue gasped as she suddenly spotted two figures at the base of one of the distant towers. "There!" Ishida glanced in her direction, then to where she was pointing. Without another word they hastened their pace.<p>

As they neared the base of the tower, it became clearer that one of the figures was Rukia. She was laying on her back, and a man that looked more hollow than human stood over her.

Ishida's brow furrowed. "What is that with Kuchiki-san?"

With a small cry, Inoue looked to Ishida for help. "Kuchiki-san's reiatsu…we don't have much time!"

The growing dread that Ishida had been holding back suddenly washed over him, causing him to stop short while they were still a few meters away. He opened his mouth and quickly shut it, his eyes wide. Inoue followed his que and also stopped. They now clearly saw the scene. Rukia looked barely conscious, giving a soft moan as she stirred where she lay in the sand, her bloodied robes in tatters around her body.

Inoue clapped her hands to her mouth, horrified. "Kuchiki-san!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she moved to go to her, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see that Ishida was focused on the hollow.

Ishida suddenly took a step back in shock, his head jerking to look at the hollow more closely. The chain on the sword it was holding softly rattled as the hollow gave a low growl, stepping between them and Rukia. "Kurosaki!?"

The creature swiftly descended to straddle Rukia, ignoring the two humans standing nearby as it raised its sword with the blade's tip pointed at Rukia's chest. Rukia's eyes fluttered partly open for a moment to look at the hollow and the weapon pointed at her, then closed again. "Ichi…go…"

Ishida felt sick with stark horror. "Don't!" Ishida ran forward, extending his arm out as he watched the blade descend. "Kurosaki!"

In one swift motion the sword plunged into Rukia's chest.

A high shriek emitted from Inoue, her trembling hands clawing the sides of her face. She slumped to the ground as her knees gave out beneath her. "Ku…Ku…". Inoue's face twisted in pain as words failed her.

Ishida's arm went limp by his side. "No…" Ishida breathed out in a hushed tone. "You're truly no longer Kurosaki Ichigo…"

The sword was still embedded in Rukia when it suddenly blazed to life with a black surge of reiatsu down its length. In the next moment, both Rukia and the hollow began to glow as it spread out to engulf them.

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled, but his voice was lost in the wind. Inoue covered her face with her hands as sand lashed violently around them, momentarily choking them as the air became filled with it and blinded them. Ishida felt nauseated, the scene of the sword striking Rukia haunting him._"What is going on?!"_

As the sand settled back around their feet, Ishida and Inoue looked up to find no trace of Rukia and the hollow still before them unchanged, save for the black hair billowing from its head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ I hope you all liked this chapter and were maybe even surprised by some parts of it. As I said before, I'd love to hear from you guys and know you're all still alive out there. Thanks for the support – I look forward to getting the next chapter out to you guys! _


	16. Isolation

Hi all! I will explain with 4 words why this chapter has been delayed: Hit by a truck.

No, I am not joking. Wish I was, lol.

But I'm all good now. The only thing that will delay me now will be the upcoming holidays, but I will be writing all through them to get thie next chapter out asap.

Special thanks to **Antex**, who went through and read the _entire story_ in one go, AND commented at the end of every single chapter! 0_0 I was chuckling as I read each comment, so thanks for the grins your comments gave me. I can't tell you how awesome and encouraging that was, Antex. Thanks. Truly.

**HUGE thanks to every one of my readers** - you guys reading and commenting as this story has evolved has made this story stay alive. Pat yourselves on the back for that, and thank you.

Alrighty, folks. Hobey-ho, let's go!

~ Draven

* * *

><p>"<em>Why is this happening...why is everything so wrong...?" <em> Inoue numbly sat sprawled in the sand as she stared at the hollow. In a matter of minutes, all hope of finding her friends safe and sound had been torn away. Ichigo seemed beyond reach, and Rukia was gone. _"...does it really end like this?"_

"How...Why did you both let this happen?!" The hollow gave no indication of having heard her. Squeezing her eyes shut against the image before her, she fought to keep the single strand of control she had over her emotions from falling. _"Make it all stop...it hurts too much…I don't know what to do anymore!"_

"Please stay where you are, Inoue-san."

Inoue turned with a start towards Ishida and saw him with his back to her as he continued to face the hollow. Despite her emotional state, she could still sense from his tense stance that he was in shock.

Without turning to look at her, Ishida firmly spoke. "It is important, even now, that we keep our composure."

"I...I can't…" A tear slid down Inoue's cheek. "What do we d-do?! I can't..."

Inoue instantly felt a steady hand on her shoulder. Looking up in surprise, she found Ishida kneeling in front of her, calmly meeting her eyes. "Stay strong, Inoue-san. I will not let Kurosaki forget who he truly is, nor count Kuchiki-san as lost to us yet." Inoue felt her fear subside a little at his strong words. She gave him a nod as she gulped back a sob.

"Impossible. How are you still alive?"

Ishida wheeled around at the sound of Ulquiorra's voice. The espada solemnly stood a few yards from them, taking in the new threat. "I suppose you still wish to fight me, Kurosaki."

Quickly standing in front of Inoue, Ishida slid out his bow and aimed it at Ulquiorra. Though his face showed only the slightest frown, his voice was laced with ice. "What have you done to Kurosaki? What happened to Kuchiki-san?"

Ignoring Ishida, Ulquiorra stepped towards the hollow. "What is this new form? You again refuse to acknowledge that I am beyond your reach?"

The hollow remained impassive, seeming to not be aware of the presence of those around him. Rather, it stood as still as stone.

Ulquiorra eyed the hollow with disdain. "I see words fail you. It is no matter. I will destroy you as many times as it takes to make you believe."

Ishida's eyes flared to life, anger radiating from his entire being. A puff of dust became the only trace of where Ishida had just been standing. A moment later a storm of arrows flew down at Ulquiorra.

As the air cleared, an unharmed Ulquiorra gazed at Ishida as he landed nearby. "How unexpected. I had calculated that out of Kurosaki Ichigo'a comrades, you were the most sensible."

Ishida's lips formed a thin line as he frowned at the espada from the tip of his readied arrow. "I am. That is why I will-"

A large blast suddenly rocked the area, sending Ishida to his knees. Hearing a yelp come from behind him, Ishida turned just in time to grab hold of Inoue's arm as she tumbled by him.

"I have you, Inoue-san!"

The area continued to shake, sending them somersaulting a few more yards before Inoue released her shield, reducing the strength of the forces whipping around them. Clinging to the ground, they looked up at the hollow as it growled, its grip tightening on zangetsu's hilt.

Ulquiorra turned with a stern face to look at the creature once again. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke to the sound of rain hitting water. The cool water pelted his already-soaked body as he lay stretched out on his back with his eyes closed, listening to the steady thrum.<p>

For reasons Ichigo did not understand he felt somber, but quickly dismissed it as he opened his eyes, grimacing as raindrops splashed into them from above. Bringing a hand up to shield his face from the downpour, Ichigo roused himself into a sitting position and surveyed the area as he shook out some water from inside his ears, puzzled when he saw no sign of Rukia or Ulquiorra. For the first time he realized he was sitting on the ground in several inches of rippling water that stretched as far as he could see, and a dark sky with no moon or stars was above him.

"_Where the heck am I…?"_ Ichigo took a deep breath, then yelled. "Rukia! Oi, Rukia! Where are ya?"

"Ichigo!"

A charge went through Ichigo's body at the sudden nearby sound of her voice. "Rukia! Where are you?"

Quickly looking in every direction, Ichigo's scowl grew increasingly deeper with each turn of his head as his eyes failed to see her. _"...__I can hear her…but where is she?" _

"Hey, Rukia! Quit playing arou-"

"I've failed you…"

Ichigo wore a puzzled frown as he heard the distress in her voice. "What's the matter with you? Did you get hit too hard in the head?" Looking down at his hands, Ichigo flexed them with a sigh. "…I'm the one who didn't do enough…" Ichigo muttered to himself. _"Not even once was I able to protect Rukia in the fight against Ulquiorra."_ Involuntarily, his body gave a shiver. _"Ulquiorra…why can't I remember what happened after Ulquiorra had me by my neck?" _

"Why, Ichigo? Why did you have to get in his way on account of me?!"

Despite his increasing concern for her, Ichigo found himself giving a half smile. "Dummy. You already know the answer to that." Ichigo continued to scan the area for her. "We fight together. We protect each other."

"_What is going on? Why can I only hear Rukia?"_ His sense of uneasiness growing, Ichigo reached around for his sword's hilt. Not feeling its reassuring presence, Ichigo began to panic until he remembered the awful truth. _"Zangetsu….it fell. I lost it."_

"Ichigo…I'm so sorry, Ichigo…please…forgive me…".

Ichigo's face changed to that of disbelief. "Huh? Sorry for what? Stop hiding and tell me what's going on!" They had both always done their best to protect each other, and she had never let him down or given up on him. He knew she felt the need to grow stronger as much as he did.

Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo exhaled loudly. "Listen, I'm not forgiving you, because there's nothing to forgive. You have always worried more than you should." Ichigo could feel strength returning to his limbs. _"Stand. Stand up." _With a battle cry, Ichigo rolled over and got to his knees, then heaved himself up on his feet, standing haggardly. "We fight together to protect!"

A sudden rough push on Ichigo's back promptly landed him back into the water.

"What's your hurry, Ichigo?" A familiar cackle made Ichigo's blood run cold. With a groan, Ichigo pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes confirming what he already knew.

"What are you doing here?"

A being that was Ichigo's mirror image but completely white gave him a sadistic grin. "I've always been here, idiot."

Sudden comprehension flashed across Ichigo's face. "This is my inner world?! Why's it so different? Where's old-man Zangetsu?"

"How should I know? This is your world, though not anymore. Thanks to your pathetic stunts out there, I'll be taking your crown for ya, Ichigo."

Ichigo immediately stood with a scowl. "What happened?"

The hollow gave him an incredulous look, then a short laugh. "You really fell hard from your high mount!" Seeing Ichigo still giving him a dark expression, he gave an exasperated sigh as he swung his arms out wide. "You got a gaping hole blasted into your chest by that Ulquiorra, that's what!"

Hearing the answer that confirmed the growing apprehension he had felt over his lack of memory of the battle, Ichigo balled his hands into fists as he lowered his head in shame. He had failed Rukia and the rest of his nakama. He had failed himself.

"I warned ya that I'd be here if you were bent on getting us killed on account of your repulsive cowardice. It's about time I get to fight!"

Ichigo made no reply as he tried to calm himself. _"…how do I get Zangetsu back?"_

Hearing a noise, Ichigo looked up, his tightened jaw going slack as his hollow suddenly began to transform into white bankai robes. A black mask with white stripes formed and grew horns as his white hair extended down to his waist.

"_What is that mask Shiro is wearing?"_ Ichigo watched as the beast roared, then tilted its head as if to listen.

With a snort, Shiro turned toward Ichigo. "Che, that shinigami girl wants to know if you remember her." A cruel smile full of teeth formed on the hollow's masked face. "This could be fun."

Ichigo stared his hollow down. "Don't do anything to Rukia, you bast-" A force barreled into him. Brought to his hands and knees, Ichigo panted as he glared.

"Don't get in my way, runt."

"Like hell I will!"

With a pleased expression on his face, Shiro ignored Ichigo. "Time to blast out of this lame jail that gloomy espada put us in!"

"What? Is Rukia trapped with us too?"

"Yup. See ya." Shiro turned and began to walk away.

In desperation, Ichigo jumped onto Shiro's back and put his neck into a death-grip. "If you do an attack out there, Rukia might get hurt!"

Ichigo gasped in pain as his body suddenly impacted against the ground with a splash. The hollow growled as it stood over him.

"She's a goner anyway, so I'll just be doing her a favor and ending her suffering. Aren't I a compassionate king?" Taking Ichigo's bowed head and sudden silence as a sign of resignation, Shiro gave a salute as he turned around and vanished from sight.

"…_We protect each other_…" Ichigo made no sound as he got to his feet, his eyes closed in concentration, seeking Rukia's reiatsu. He strained to find even a faint trail to focus on by visualizing Rukia's face in his mind, hearing her voice. _"…I've failed you…forgive me…"_ . Ichigo flinched as he heard her last words echo in his memory. "Rukia…if you can hear me, I won't have you feeling guilty for something that's happened to me. You beat yourself up enough about my safety when I came to get you in Soul Society." His eyes still closed as he sought her, Ichigo tilted his face up. "You hear me!? I won't allow you to worry about me in a fight anymore!" Ichigo dropped his voice to a murmur. "After all you've done for me, you don't deserve that."

Unexpectedly, Ichigo felt something brush against the palm of his hand. Reflexively he caught it as he opened his eyes. Looking down, he immediately broke into a smile as he beheld a red ribbon that exuded Rukia's reiatsu. Following the length of the ribbon with his eyes, Ichigo saw that it spiraled upwards and out of sight.

"What now…?" Ichigo gave the ribbon a tentative tug.

In the next instant he found himself in control of his hollow's body and squinting with his own eyes at the staggering brightness erupting around him. Looking around, Ichigo's heartbeat quickened as he saw a figure in the distance that he knew. He had little time to feel relief as he realized in the next second that they were falling.

Taking control of the situation, Ichigo shunpo'd next to Rukia. As his arm circled around her waist and lightly caught her limp body, he instantly felt her strength and that it was slipping away with each second. _"I've got to get her to Inoue!"_

Hastening their descent, Ichigo alighted on the ground a few seconds later. Hesitating for a moment as he tried to discern where Inoue was, a glimmer caught the corner of his eye and turned his gaze towards a familiar shape laying just beyond in the sand.

"…_Zangetsu!_"

Looking back at Rukia, Ichigo made a quick decision. Carefully setting Rukia down on the sand, Ichigo hurridly made his way towards his sword, confidence growing with each step. "_Everything's going to be all right now_…_after I get Rukia to Inoue_ _I'm gonna beat that hollow of mine with Zangetsu back into submiss-_…" As his fingers curled around the hilt, a great pain suddenly ripped through his entire body as his vision went black.

Ichigo blinked and found himself stretched out on his back and staring up at Zangetsu's pointed tip as the rain poured down.

"That was a nasty stunt you pulled on me there. It's my turn now."

Shiro's masked face was the last thing Ichigo saw as his vision blurred and then darkened.

* * *

><p>A surge of power swept through Ichigo and filled his senses, promptly causing his eyes to open as he sprung up. <em>"Why is Rukia's reiatsu here?"<em>

Ichigo heard his hollow laughing manically, then abruptly stop.

"What the…what's going on?! Why can't I absorb it?!"

Standing, Ichigo began to approach Shiro, anger rising in him as his gut instinct told him the hollow had done something terrible.

Shiro suddenly screamed as though in pain as his hair changed from white to black. "You vile, horrible woman! What did you just do to me?!"

Standing a few paces from Shiro, Ichigo's voice rumbled above the hollow's howls. "Where's Rukia?"

Immediately Shiro grew quiet as he turned to look at Ichigo, lifting the horned mask slightly from his face to reveal a pair of glowering eyes. A growl rose from him as he flashed Zangetsu's blade. "Tch, you expected me to let her live after what you did?"

Ichigo leapt at Shiro, only to stop short with Zangetsu just a hair's width from between his eyes.

Shiro wagged his finger. "Ah ah ah, you're still my horse. Be a good boy now and run along"

"I was protecting her!"

Shiro cocked his head. "Tch, like I care about the girl." His tongue slid out and licked his lips as he gave a crooked smile. "Just seemed a shame to let her tasty reiatsu go to waste."

"What did you do?!"

With a flash, Shiro came to stand close to Ichigo, the blade's edge against his throat as he murmured into Ichigo's ear. "You know the answer already, Iiiiiiichigo…"

"No…" Ichigo's voice came out hoarse as he staggered away from Shiro, shaking his head in denial. "No…no…"

A grin grew on Shiro's face as he cackled in delight at Ichigo's horror. "She knows you did it too. She said your name right before I plunged Zangetsu through her heart."

Ichigo's hand went to his heart as he slumped to the ground. It felt like a blade was being twisted inside it, making him gasp aloud in pain.

"…Why…?" Ichigo looked up through a haze of shock at the hollow. "WHY?!"

"I need all the power I can get after you allowed Ulquiorra to nearly drain us, you idiot! Course I also expected her soul to disintegrate when I tapped into its power, not stick around and be a nuisance."

Ichigo's dazed eyes refocused sharply on Shiro. "Wait, you mean…?"

Shiro nonchalantly swung Zangetsu around. "Man, why do I have to always clean up your messes, huh?" With a snap of his fingers, Shiro pointed accusingly at Ichigo. "You just _had_ to share our reiatsu with her back then in the tower instead of leaving her to die for being unable to dodge a freakin' trident! It's no wonder I couldn't absorb her when too much of our reiatsu is mixed with hers now, moron!"

"You are a monster."

Shiro's face was suddenly just inches away from Ichigo's, his eerie dark eyes full of contempt. "You're only alive right now because of me! You're so weak it's disgusting."

"I will find her."

Swiftly Shiro appeared again at a distance, waving Ichigo's comment off. "If you want to delude yourself, go right ahead. I have more interesting prey now."

Once again, Ichigo found himself sitting alone in the rain.

* * *

><p>Rukia waded through the icy water that sloshed around her knees, her breath hanging in the air. Her robes and hair clung to her skin as the rain above showered down on her in the darkness. Normally she was quite tolerant of the cold, but this was a chill that struck her to the core.<p>

"What is this place? Where am I now…and more importantly…" Pausing a moment, Rukia looked around in confusion. "…why do I sense Ichigo's presence so strongly here? It's everywhere…"

Rukia shivered, causing her to resume the task of walking towards something she could not explain, other than she felt a tugging at her own heart and it was pulling her to where she needed to go.

"_Am I dead? Logically it would seem so…" _Rukia inhaled sharply at a sudden realization_. "Does that mean I'll find Ichigo here?"_ A warmth spread through her at the thought of possibly seeing her friend one last time. _"If Ichigo is here, I must find him."_ Rukia picked up her pace as her eyes took on a light of their own. "I _will_ find him."

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Rukiaaaa! Oiiiiii!" Ichigo's cupped hands fell from around his mouth as he exhaled in frustration.<p>

The water was getting higher. Ichigo watched the glistening water as it bounced off of his calves with each step he took. He wasn't sure where to go; Rukia's reiatsu felt lost in the chaos of his own.

Ichigo rubbed his chest where his heart beat within. Not only did it ache, but he felt a dull tugging at it, as though a string were attached and pulling too tightly. "Stupid thing, quit with the heartburn already…"

A faint gasp reached Ichigo's ears. Whirling around, he blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing a mirage.

"Ichigo?"

A grin broke out on Ichigo's face. "Rukia!"

Ichigo watched as Rukia gave a faltering smile, then crumpled her hands to cover her face. Even from the distance he was standing, he realized that she was shaking. He walked toward her.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry. Everything I put you through…you must be afraid of me now. I'm really sorry." Ichigo came to stand in front of her, his eyes filled with guilt as he gazed down at her bowed head. "I know what I did was horrible and unforgivable. But please…" Ichigo swallowed a lump as he felt tears sting his eyes. "…at least someday…please forgive me."

In the next instant, Ichigo felt something collide into him. Looking down in surprise, Ichigo found Rukia against him, her head buried into his chest and her arms tightly enveloping him with such intensity that he felt it hard to breathe.

"I found you…" Rukia turned her face to look up at him. Even in the rain, Ichigo could see she was crying. A small smile appeared on her lips. "I found you, Ichigo…!"

Ichigo stared in bewilderment at Rukia, then gave a gentle smile as he felt his fears wash away as though by the rain. His arms wrapped around her as he returned her embrace. "Ah. I'm glad you found me, Rukia."

The two stood together in silence, taking comfort in one another as they held each other a few moments longer. Reluctantly, Ichigo released Rukia as he felt her arms drop away.

Ichigo ruffled his hair to hide the sudden embarrassment he felt. "So, um, I guess we should figure out how to get out of this place…"

Rukia raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean? We'll be sent to earth and reborn when it's time."

Ichigo's face deadpanned. "Say whah?"

Rukia shrugged. "That's what happens after you die."

"After you…what are you talking about? We're not dead!"

"Of course we are! How else would we both be here?"

"We're not dead because we're in my inner world."

Rukia's eyes grew wide. "This…?" Rukia motioned around them. "_This_ is your inner world? How's that even possible!? And…why is it so bleak?"

Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "It's supposed to be full of skyscrapers and have a blue sky. But…things aren't normal right now."

"Explain."

"My hollow has taken control. I was a second away from death after Ulquiorra beat me. I failed, so my hollow took his chance when I was too weak to stop him. Whenever the dominant spirit changes, my body's appearance changes, and… apparently so does my inner world."

Shifting his weight, Ichigo looked uncomfortable as he launched into an explanation about his hollow taking control, and how the hollow was prevented from killing Rukia because of their mixed reiatsu.

Growing silent at the end of his explanation, Ichigo suddenly kicked the water. "It's all my fault! I could have prevented all of this if I'd just beaten Ulquiorra."

Rukia scoffed as she frowned at Ichigo. "You're a fool if you think it was any more your fault than it was mine that Ulquiorra got the best of us!"

"Of course it was my fault! I _let_ him overpower me!"

With a questioning look, Rukia motioned for him to go on.

Ichigo began to restlessly pace. "In my other battles with him, he was the stronger one. But this time… This time I could feel a difference in my powers." Ichigo lowered his head as the words tumbled out. "…and it frankly terrified me!"

Rukia remained quiet, her expression hidden.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo continued. "I restrained myself. I was afraid that I would be overwhelmed by my own power and lose myself. I convinced myself that I could still win using the powers I was comfortable with if I tried hard enough." Ichigo scowled to himself. "…You know as much as I do how great that turned out. Now my hollow is out there doing who knows what damage, not caring if they are a friend or foe, all because I was afraid."

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was laying flat on his back sputtering water and rubbing his aching jaw.

"What's with the wimpy attitude?! You're not going to lose your fighting spirit to your hollow like this, are you?!"

"Of course not!" Ichigo retorted. "I was about to say how I want to beat him to a pulp when you decked me!"

"Do you simply _want_ to beat him, or are you going to?!"

Glaring, Ichigo avoided her gaze as he sat up.

"So what if you're afraid?! Fight through the fear and become stronger! If you're afraid of the hollow hurting our friends, then crush him so he can't! If you're afraid of losing yourself to battle-lust…" Rukia dropped her voice back to a normal level as she stepped near him. "…know that you do not have to be afraid of that happening, because that is not the man I know."

Ichigo stared at Rukia as her words sunk in. Suddenly he busied himself with hauling his body back onto its feet to hide the grin covering his face. "You sure do like to create a ruckus, don't ya?"

Smirking, Rukia crossed her arms. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"What do we do to regain control?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Not sure."

Wearing a look of displeasure, Rukia's hand again formed into a fist.

Ichigo stuck his hands up in defense. "Woah woah, gimme a minute!" Ichigo waited until he saw Rukia's hand uncurl before tilting his head to look upwards as he thought back to his last fight with the hollow. "When I was training with the Visored, I had to learn to fight more instinctually. That a battle can be fought without having a reason. Every battle is a chance to grow stronger and obtain more power." Ichigo paused, wanting to choose his next words carefully. "...to even have an excitement, a certain thirst for battle. To just basically…let loose." Looking across at Rukia, he relaxed a bit as he saw no judgment in her eyes. "…I used that instinct to beat him into the core of my soul."

Rukia's eyes connected with Ichigo's. "We fight together?"

Ichigo looked straight back at her, reciprocating the trust in her gaze. "Yes, we fight. Together."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> PLEASE REVIEW!** I am delighted to see that new people are favorite-ing and subscribing for updates to this story, but please, take **just 3 more seconds and tell me what you thought**. Comments are like an **energy drink to a writer's fingertips**, which I need right now to keep trucking!

**I am just as determined as Rukia was with finding Ichigo when it comes to finishing this story**.** I WILL be finishing this story!** Keep checking my profile page for updates about the progress of the next chapt and eventually a time-frame/release date. **Thanks everyone** for the comments and encouragement thus far! You don't know how much that has inspired me to keep trying to get this story written! ~ Draven


	17. Strike Down the Chaos

**HELLO my dear readers!** Huzzah for a new chapter! **This is the last chapter of the story, folks!** I know, sad, right? But at least it's a super long one!

Thanks everyone for your support and encouragement! (you all know who you are!) This has been such an awesome experience, and I've been blown away by all of your comments and encouragement, as well as making some good friends on here. I am siked to have written this story and to get this far, and I wouldn't have gotten to this point without all of you. Sounds trite, but it's true! Thanks, all. I can only hope that I will see many of you again as I begin my next story! (more info at the bottom of this page).

**When we last left our heros… (summary is in italics):**

_To Inoue and Ishida's horror, Ichigo's hollow has plunged Zangetsu into Rukia in an attempt to absorb her powers, but Rukia resists and finds herself in Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo has awakened in his raining inner world as well and hears Rukia asking for his forgiveness, but he retorts that there is nothing to forgive. Ichigo also discovers what Shiro has done to Rukia and sets off to find her._

_As Shiro wrecks havoc outside, Ichigo and Rukia reunite and share a 'tender' moment before resolving to do what it takes to both get out from the hollow's grasp alive._

_Rukia's eyes connected with Ichigo's. "We fight together?"_

_Ichigo looked straight back at her, reciprocating the trust in her gaze. "Yes, we fight. Together."_

**For the last time, hobey-ho, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Is your hollow always this elusive?"<p>

Ichigo and Rukia stood together after walking for what had seemed hours as they searched for the hollow, but their efforts had been met with being no closer to a solution than when they had started.

Ichigo's scowl grew deeper. "We found each other in the dark, in a world that is infinite in size, yet we can't find that stupid hollow!

Rukia's eyes reflected a mischievousness. "More like I found you, but yes."

Scoffing, Ichigo continued on as though he hadn't heard her. "Go figure the one time I want to see him, he's not here! I'm sure he's laughing it up."

"Ichigo."

Turning to look at her, he was caught off-guard as a force knocked him in the side.

"Dammit, Rukia! What was that for?!"

Straightening up, Rukia eyed him, her jaw set in a determined line. "Stop worrying. We will find him, and we will beat him."

Managing to shoot Rukia a mock glare, Ichigo rubbed his ribs before sighing in defeat. "My bad. I know we'll be fine."

Ichigo resumed walking a few paces when the ground began to violently shake, stirring the water around them into choppy waves.

Trying to maintain her balance, Rukia raised her voice over the rumbling. "What is this?! An earthquake?!"

Abruptly the ground beneath their feet launched upwards. Ichigo and Rukia dropped to their knees as it rose into the air with them. Glancing to the side, Ichigo watched as other cube-shaped towers shot up alongside them and began taking on the appearance of skyscrapers.

With a lurch that sent them flying, their ascent and the tremors lessened until everything became still.

Giving a grunt, Ichigo pushed himself up. "That was quite the ride."

"Ichigo! How are you standing?!"

Looking over, Ichigo saw Rukia laying flat on her stomach, her hands clutching the sill of a window.

A laugh escaped from Ichigo as he realized the reason for her surprise. "Ah, I did the same thing the first time I came here. Everything is sideways."

"Sideways?!" Looking around incredulously, Rukia still clung to the window ledge. "Can I let go then?"

Walking over to her, Ichigo wore a grin as he squatted down in front of her and began to pluck her fingers off the window's edge. "I don't know, can you?"

Half panicking and half angry, Rukia gave a yell. "Ichigo! Wait! I'll do it! Let me do it!"

Pausing, Ichigo smirked as he watched her take a deep breath and let go.

"Oh look, you didn't fall."

Casting an evil eye in his direction, Rukia stood uncertainly as she took in their new surroundings. "Is this really what your inner world is supposed to be like?"

Ichigo stuck his hand out, the palm catching the still-falling rain. "Well, you could say it's an improvement."

Rukia gave a smirk, but it quickly changed as she suddenly saw something and crouched into a battle stance, drawing her sword. "Ichigo, come here."

Ichigo could already sense who was behind him as he whirled around with a scowl. "I thought you had better prey out there."

"I'm having a glorious blood bath out there!" Shiro crowed. "However, your soul has been getting less and less depressing. Now look what you did in here! It's not right." He arched his body to look over Ichigo's shoulder at Rukia. "I know who to blame too."

Having been studying Shiro's appearance and interaction with Ichigo, Rukia finally spoke up. "You're the one responsible for my current condition, correct?"

Pushing Ichigo aside, Shiro leapt towards Rukia. "I could say the same about you, intruder!" His sword descended towards her. "Allow me to fix that!"

Ichigo ran toward the pair. "Stop!"

Two swords swung down to within a hair's width between them when they suddenly repelled apart with greater force, pushing both their wielders backwards with them. Rukia stared down at her blade, then Shiro's in puzzlement. Shiro's expression matched her own.

Running to stand in front of Rukia, Ichigo glowered at his hollow. "Don't ever raise my sword at her!"

"Ichigo." Rukia came to stand next to him as she spoke in a low voice. "I think you may still have more control over your zanpaktou than you think. Just now when you yelled to stop, it was like it responded to your will rather than your hollow's."

Keeping watch on his hollow as he considered her words, Ichigo finally gave a slight nod. "Let's end this, Rukia."

"Wait." Rukia solemnly held her sword out to him. "Take it."

His eyes widened as he stared in surprise at her. "Rukia..."

"Let it protect you. My strength is best complimented in kido, and yours is swordsmanship."

Ichigo's face grew serious, but his eyes were soft as he shook his head. "Thanks, but I need to face him as I am. I need to gain back my right to wield my zanpaktou."

Rukia gave him a hard look. "What you are asking to do is suicidal."

Taking a step closer to Rukia, Ichigo hesitated a moment before speaking. "Rukia, you should know that back when you were still in Ulquiorra's trap, I heard you asking for forgiveness for not being able to protect me." Ichigo inwardly berated himself for thinking this was a good idea as Rukia stiffened and avoided his eyes. Now in too deep, Ichigo took a breath and pressed on. "You may not have heard me, but I said there was nothing to forgive."

Ichigo watched as Rukia quickly turned to look to the side, but he had already seen the flash of emotion in her eyes. He laid a firm hand on her shoulder. "I also made a promise. You won't need to worry about me in a fight from now on. I'm going to make sure of it."

Giving a side glance towards his hollow, Ichigo looked back down at Rukia as she ventured to meet his gaze once again. "Trust me as I trust you. We will defeat him, and we'll get out of here."

"Ichigo…" After a few beats Rukia frowned as she crossed her arms. "If your stubbornness gets you seriously hurt, I will kick both you and your hollow's butts."

With a smirk, Ichigo conceded with a wave as he began walking toward his hollow. "I count on it."

Rukia quickly joined him and matched his strides. "I trust you, Ichigo." She caught a slight smile from him before he hid it again.

Ichigo's face became stern as they closed the distance between themselves and his hollow. "You have no right to wield Zangetsu. I challenge you to a duel."

Shiro gave him a crooked smile. "Tch, you don't give orders here. I have no intention of giving you power just so you can kill us again!"

"You're wrong." Ichigo's eyes burned with a sudden intensity. "Prepare yourself."

Moving his sword to point at Ichigo, Shiro's face glowed with excitement that quickly grew into raw bloodlust. "Heh, I like that look on your face, Ichigo."

As Zangetsu swung down, Ichigo quickly sidestepped it, allowing Rukia to meet the oncoming blade with her own. Bracing herself under Zangetsu's pressure, Rukia parried it away as Ichigo took his chance and used his momentum to propel his body into Shiro. Shiro gave a grunt as Ichigo's elbow collided with his gut, but the hollow recovered in the next instant as he knocked the sword's hilt against the side of Ichigo's head. Ichigo staggered in pain, giving Shiro an opening.

"Get down!"

Ichigo immediately obeyed as Rukia's sword swung above in time to block the attack meant for him.

Regaining his balance, Ichigo moved to tackle Shiro, but he found himself sliding into thin air as Shiro leapt above him.

The black blade suddenly flashed above Rukia. Reflexively Rukia brought her sword up in time to counter, but the act required her arms to be stretched far above her head, causing her torso to be vulnerable.

With a cry of glee, Shiro pushed her blade, sending Rukia a step back as he swiftly thrust his sword at her chest.

Keeping her eyes on the oncoming tip, Rukia moved her sword down in time to push the attack to the side, but too late she realized it was not far enough as the edge clipped her shoulder. Giving a yelp, Rukia slid back from the force but held herself steady.

Breathing heavily, Rukia glared at the hollow as Ichigo swung his knee into Shiro's back, allowing her the opportunity to twist herself away from his sword and create some distance.

Shiro turned and swiped at Ichigo's head, but Ichigo ducked and swung his leg across, hitting Shiro in his legs. Momentarily unbalanced, the hollow quickly used his own momentum and performed a back flip, landing neatly on his feet.

Cackling, Shiro swung his blade again and again at Ichigo. "Come on now, Ichigo! You're being too sloppy!"

Scowling, Ichigo expertly moved his body to avoid each stroke of the blade, keeping his full attention on Shiro.

"Bakudo number four, Hainawa!"

With a slash, Shiro flung the attack away from himself and into a neighboring skyscraper, causing debris to rain over them all.

"Tch, let's get this over with, shall we?" Shiro abruptly flashed to stand in front of Rukia. "Getsuga-."

Time slowed as Rukia stood frozen in shock as zangetsu burst to life. Suddenly a large blur shot between her and the hollow and pushed her down.

"…Tenshou!"

A glowing ball of merciless energy erupted and tore into everything around Rukia, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut against it as it raged. Yet she could sense that the attack was much weaker where she was then everywhere else as it relentlessly barreled through anything in its way, and she dreaded confirming who she believed to be the reason for her safety.

At last the fierceness of the attack slowly abated. The wind whipped at her clothes and hair as she gingerly sat up and opened her eyes to find the tail end of shredded billowing black robes filling her sight.

Instantly her face tilted up to find Ichigo before her and facing the hollow, his hand dripping blood as it clenched the blade of Zangetsu that hovered just inches from his neck. Taking in his grisly appearance and ragged breathing, she knew that his body had taken the brunt of the attack for her.

"Ichigo!"

Though the close proximity of the blade near his neck limited his radius, Rukia watched as he managed to turn his head slightly to look back at her. Her fear for him quickly changed to hope as she saw his eyes were ablaze with ferocity.

"You ok, Rukia?"

"Worry about yourself, fool!" Rukia hastily stood as she readied her sword, ready to come to his aid.

Ichigo smirked before turning his attention back to his hollow as they continued to strain against one another. "Please don't interfere, Rukia. I'll take things from here."

"What?!…But Ichigo, you-"

Shiro cursed loudly in anger, cutting off their exchange. "Quit with the hero business and give up, Ichigo. Next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Bring it on!" Ichigo pushed harder at the sword, the blade digging further into his hand's flesh. Slowly the zanpaktou began to move away from him, causing Shiro to dig in his heels as he tried to exert more force. However, Shiro felt his feet sliding backwards.

"I refuse to let you have control!" Ichigo grunted as he continued to gain ground. "I still have a battle to finish with Ulquiorra! It's _my_ fight!"

A yell issued from Ichigo as he gave a final shove and connected with Shiro, suddenly launching the two of them over the edge of the skyscraper.

The sound of Rukia calling out after him rang in Ichigo's ears as he and his hollow fell together. Each madly fought for control of who would be the buffer against the oncoming water below as they hurtled through the air. Twisting and shifting weight against the other, Ichigo and Shiro both became parallel to the water seconds before crashing into it. The force of the impact ripped the two apart and sent them reeling through deep waters.

* * *

><p>Peering over the side of the building, Rukia watched in alarm as Ichigo and his hollow smashed into the water far below. Attempting to keep her emotions in check, she waited for Ichigo to reappear on the surface, fixated on the spot she had seen him disappear. But as time went by and she still saw no sign of either he or the creature, she grew anxious.<p>

Tugging her sword's hilt, she assured herself that it was tightly fastened to her hip before lightly stepping over the edge, gliding herself swiftly down.

* * *

><p>The violent crash into the waves caused Ichigo to black out for a few moments before regaining his senses. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he found himself floating alone in semi-darkness, save for a single white box. <em>"I've been here before…This is from when Urahara trained me and I had to find my zanpaktou's hilt from the hundreds of white floating boxes..."<em>. Almost as if on cue, a red ribbon appeared that was attached to the box. _"Is my zanpaktou in there?"_ Feeling a glimmer of hope, Ichigo gave the ribbon a pull and released the box's lid open.

"_It's…empty?"_

* * *

><p>Rukia dove through the waves with a splash. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit water, she turned her head in each direction in search of her companion, but could not see either him or the hollow.<p>

Bobbing back above the surface, Rukia took a deep breath and immediately plunged back under, this time diving deeper than before. Time was running out for how long Ichigo had been without air and desperation pressed harder into her as she searched. _"Hurry, hurry, hurry…"_.

An area of white churning water a bit further down from herself caused her to immediately change her direction. Squinting, Rukia tried to focus on the area when a glimmer of orange made her heart leap. Her strokes became more forceful as she swam towards the color, the closing gap soon revealing to her it was indeed Ichigo, but also that he was not moving.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo stared into the vacant white box in confusion, a slight motion caught the corner of his eye, making him look down. A red ribbon delicately trailed out from where his heart sat beating within his chest. Startled, Ichigo could only stare at it in stupefaction. <em>"The ribbon that ties to my soul…that connects to my zanpaktou…it's still attached". <em>He gently fingered the ribbon._ "It's…always been here…always been mine…"_

Feeling a tug from the ribbon at his chest that was familiar, Ichigo massaged the area with a frown. _"Is this why my heart hurt earlier?"_ Ichigo's frown grew deeper as he sensed something else about the ribbon that he knew all too well. "…Rukia's reiatsu? But how?"

"Her reiatsu was mixed with your own when she was forcefully brought here."

Whirling around, a relieved smile broke out on Ichigo's face. "Old man Zangetsu!…Wait…what did you say?"

Zangetsu stood at a distance, watching Ichigo with a stoic gaze. "The two of you may still have traces of each other in your souls from now on, but I believe we can mostly return as we were."

Straightening his posture, Ichigo bowed his head in respect. "Please lend me your power, Zangetsu."

"She's a part of your soul now, just as I am part of you. Remember that, Ichigo, and you will succeed."

Looking back up at Zangetsu, Ichigo felt a new certainty and resolve growing in him. "I will succeed, because I must." As soon as his words were uttered, Ichigo suddenly found himself alone in a new place. Looking around, he felt a surge of panic as he realized that he was underwater. Frantically, Ichigo began thrashing around for the surface as he cupped a hand over his mouth. _"Wait…I was breathing normally in the water until I realized where I was...what if…"_

Ichigo tentatively took in a small breath, then another, each breath bigger than the last. _"I can breathe?!"_ Feeling almost giddy at this revelation, his attention was unexpectedly diverted to a blur of white as it flew by below him. Looking closer, Ichigo saw it was his hollow speeding far below him with the blade, and it was aimed towards him.

Abruptly two hands that were not his own wrapped under his arms and urgently tugged him. Shifting his gaze up in surprise, Ichigo beheld Rukia straining to pull him up with her, her face turned towards the distant surface as she gave powerful kicks. His expression quickly changed to a frown as another glimpse of his hollow racing towards them confirmed to Ichigo what was really happening. _"He's aiming for Rukia!"_

Rukia seemed to have noticed the oncoming danger as well as a flurry of icicles flew past Ichigo and at Shiro, but it did little to slow the hollow's momentum.

"_...__She's a part of your soul now, just as I am part of you__"._ Zangetsu's last words seem to ricochet around in Ichigo's mind as he wrestled with an idea. If he was wrong about his hunch, Rukia could die. Yet as he felt Rukia's hands loosen their grip and her kicks weakening, he decided to follow his gut instinct about his inner world's workings. Gently, Ichigo broke loose of Rukia's hold.

Immediately Rukia's stunned eyes met his.

"I'm alright, Rukia! Go ahead and take a breath!"

Her questioning eyes continued to follow him as Ichigo floated up next to her until their faces were level with one another. "This place is a part of me, so it's safe for you too. Just breathe."

As Ichigo nodded at her in encouragement, he experienced how much she trusted his word as without hesitation she let out the rest of her breath and subsequently inhaled. Any doubt he had about if his judgment was correct drained away as he watched her face relax as she took another breath and slowly regained her composure.

"Trust me a bit longer, Rukia. Stay behind me."

Seeing determination etched in his features, Rukia drew herself up and matched his expression, indicating to Ichigo all he needed to know that she supported him.

With not much time to lose, Ichigo spun around and placed himself between her and Shiro as his hollow drew up short.

"Too bad, I wanted to see her drown."

Ichigo's eyes shot daggers at his hollow. "Since you're only ever worried about self-preservation, let me make one thing clear…" Ichigo tilted his head in his partner's direction. "You will not even touch Rukia."

Shiro gave a short laugh that came out more like a snarl. "You can't stop me!" Brandishing Zangetsu, he gave a cry as he swung it down towards the unflinching pair.

"You have no sword."

With a start, Shiro's eyes narrowed as the weight of the sword disappeared and his opponent remained untouched. He looked angrily from his empty hand to Ichigo. "What did you do?!"

Zangetsu materialized in Ichigo's hand as he steadily looked back at his hollow, lifting his sword's tip to point at Shiro.

In the next instant Shiro appeared next to Rukia, his sharp clawed hands poised to strike her when two blades were drawn to his white throat. Both Ichigo and Rukia gazed coolly back at him from the other ends of their swords.

Ichigo's voice was low but clear. "You're wasting my time. Leave."

His eyes wide in disbelief Shiro jumped away. However his momentary surprise was followed by a menacing grin that suddenly grew on his face. "You're forgetting something. I still get the girl! She's stuck here now!"

With an expert twirl of his blade, Ichigo swept it forward and directly into Shiro's abdomen. Giving a gasp from the force of the blow, Shiro's head drooped slightly.

"I will not say it again." Ichigo's calm words were laced with a sharpness. "Do not even touch Rukia."

"Too late, Ichigo! I will help her wish she'd never been born!" Shiro crooned.

Without warning a tornado of water enveloped Rukia and whirled around her, walling her off. A cry of pain emitted from Rukia as a hole appeared in the middle of her chest, her shrieks becoming more piercing as the hole grew and began consuming her.

"Rukia!"

"If I can't absorb her soul, then I'm gonna chop it to pieces and scatter them to the four corners of your soul! You can try all you want, but you won't be able to put Humpty Dumpty back together again!"

* * *

><p>A bead of sweat slid down Ishida's temple as he stood with his hand clenched around the wrist of the hollow as it stood over what was left of Ulquiorra's carcass. "Can't you hear me, Kurosaki?! I'm telling you to stop!" The sword's chain rattled as Ishida struggled to keep the hollow's sword arm rigid. "If you do that, you truly won't be human anymore!"<p>

Against his best efforts at restraining the creature, Ishida watched in vain as the hollow managed to edge its sword's tip down, touching Ulquiorra's throat.

"Kurosaki!"

Within a second of the name leaving his lips, Ishida found himself looking down at a black sword planted squarely in his stomach. In shock, he was only aware that his body had been propelled backwards when his back made a sharp impact against a pile of rocks and stopped his momentum.

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue began to run towards Ishida when a cero aimed in Ishida's direction started to form between the hollow's horns. "Wait! Kurosaki-kun!" Without breaking her speed she dashed to stand in front of Ishida.

"Inoue-san, no! Get away from here or we'll both be killed!"

Ignoring Ishida's protests, Inoue stayed facing the hollow and the looming threat, the tears in her eyes the only giveaway to her emotions. "Please, Kurosaki-kun! Please listen and stop this! We're your nakama!"

Abruptly Inoue saw a blur of motion flying up behind the hollow, a spear of energy poised to strike at the creature. _"No! Ulquiorra!"_ Knowing she had no more time, she let her instincts take over. "Santen Kesshun!"

In one motion Ulquiorra cleaved the horn of the hollow, the force causing the hollow's head to pivot up as its cero erupted into the heavens with uncontrolled devastation.

* * *

><p>Shiro squealed with laughter as he saw Ichigo's stone face flicker with fury as Rukia cried out again in agony.<p>

Without delay, Ichigo pushed his sword further into Shiro's body until only his hilt stopped him, earning a hiss from his hollow. Ichigo's impassive face leaned in until he was inches from Shiro's own. "It has always been my fight out there, and my world here. She's coming back with me."

Shiro's smirk dropped slightly. "Tch, what makes you so sure?" His body was beginning to dissolve, but he hardly noticed as he watched a red ribbon materialize from Ichigo's chest.

"This." A great rush of power flew from Ichigo and detonated around them, simultaneously causing the water spout as well as all of the water that had surrounded them to completely vanish.

The hollow's jaw slacked as he processed what had just happened. "You've got to be kidding me…don't tell me…!"

Ichigo shunpo'd towards Rukia as she began to limply fall through the air. Catching her, he saw to his relief that although her breathing was labored, her eyes were steadfast as they latched onto his.

Shiro's form had completely disappeared, but his voice reverberated around them as several curses were flung in their direction. "You win for now, Ichigo…just beware, cause I will stomp all over you and the girl the first chance I get!"

The hollow's voice and presence had just faded away when the ribbon extended from Ichigo and towards Rukia, finally sinking into her chest and causing the hole to close over the ribbon.

Landing on a skyscraper, Ichigo carefully helped Rukia stand on her own. "Are you ok, Rukia?"

She breathed a small smile. "I am now." Rukia lightly touched the ribbon that linked to her chest. "A spirit thread…?" As she looked in awe at it, Ichigo observed the same revelation that had hit him earlier dawn on her face.

Her eyes radiated with a flurry of emotions as she locked gazes with him. "This was the tugging I felt at my heart when I was trying to find you here, isn't it? It's what led me to you."

Ichigo gave a rueful smile. "I felt it too earlier, but I took it for heartburn."

Rukia shook her head as she continued in her train of thought. "But why is it attached to both of us? Normally there's just one for any individual with a high spiritual aura…"

Feeling a heat coming into his cheeks, Ichigo shifted his gaze. "Because of a few things that happened out there, seems our souls are bound together."

Oblivious to Ichigo's embarrassment, Rukia placed a hand over her heart as she took in his words. "I've felt something was different since you came for me after my battle with Aaroniero, but couldn't put my finger on it. Then when your hollow tried to swallow my soul after escaping Ulquiorra's trap…" She patted her heart for emphasis. "…that was when I could feel a fragment of your soul here."

Ichigo became solemn as he looked down at her. "He made it sound like a ton of my reiatsu was mixed with yours to keep him from absorbing you. You must have really put up a fight to block him using only a small piece of my soul to shield yourself."

Giving a slight huff, Rukia smiled. "Frankly, that fragment was all I had left. My spiritual power was almost gone and that's when I could feel yours, so I held on to it."

Rukia noticed a pained look in his eyes. Anticipating what he was going to say, her voice cut through his brooding. "Don't even go down that path of feeling responsible for what happened, Ichigo." Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a hand to his cheek and waited for him to make eye contact with her before she continued. "There's nothing to forgive."

Ichigo felt a jolt at hearing his own words directed back at him. Firm eyes met guilt stricken. Finally, Ichigo's face relaxed as he accepted her words.

Streams of light suddenly filtered through around them. Peering above, Ichigo and Rukia saw that a blue sky hung overhead.

Fastening his sword, Ichigo loudly exhaled. "We're both still not recovered, so getting out of here is going to be difficult."

Rukia gave a soft chuckle. "When are things ever not?"

Facing Rukia, he gave her a firm nod as a lone breeze began to stir. "I promise I will get you safely out of here." Ichigo suddenly pulled Rukia to his chest, his arms circling her protectively as a gust of wind whipped into them.

"Ichigo, wha-"

"Hold on!"

The roar of a gale filled Rukia's ears as Ichigo's inner world vanished and she lost sense of time or place as a tempest assailed them. The chaotic wind snatched at her, trying to pull her away. All at once Rukia felt she was losing herself and would be lost forever, causing her to bury her face against his chest and press into Ichigo for refuge.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he sensed Rukia's reiatsu fluctuate and her essence threaten to be torn from him. "I've got you, Rukia!" He held her more tightly to himself, shielding her as well as he could from the wild elements. _"I won't let us be separated. You are part of my soul now, just as I am part of you. We're in this together!"_

* * *

><p>As the cero's intensity died away, Ishida and Inoue peered through the dust to see what had become of the hollow. Through the haze they made out its figure still standing.<p>

The sound of something cracking rang out in the silence, fixing all eyes on the hollow as the mask suddenly broke into pieces and fell away, briefly revealing Ichigo's face before his body fell forward to the ground with a dull thud.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue quickly ran to kneel next to Ichigo's still form, afraid of what she would discover.

"Kuro..saki...kun?"

Reaching out a timid hand, Inoue quickly withdrew it when with a pop the long hair evaporated into the air and rapidly returned to its normal length and orange color while human hands and feet replaced the clawed appendages.

At the last of his body's transformation, a cloud formed above him and spun. With no warning, a funnel of light erupted from the cloud and shot directly into the gaping hole in Ichigo's back. The intensity of the energy knocked Inoue back towards Ishida as it swirled around his body.

"Inoue-san!"

Inoue tried to give a reassuring look in Ishida's direction to let him know she was alright, but her eyes wore the look of fear. Ishida laid a hand on her shoulder as they looked on in anticipation.

Just as suddenly as the surge of power had started, it ceased, and an eerie calm followed after.

Momentarily forgetting his injuries as he witnessed the spectacle, Ishida stared in bewilderment. "The hole…it closed up…?

Unable to keep the wonder from his voice, Ulquiorra gave name to what had just occurred. "High speed regeneration?!"

Inoue looked questioningly at Ishida, her eyes silently asking him for permission to go to Ichigo. Receiving a nod from Ishida, Inoue hesitantly crept up for a closer look and kneeled down again near Ichigo. "Um…Kuro-" She cut herself off as a muffled voice reached her ears.

"…Ichigo, your weight is crushing me."

"Rukia!" Springing up on all fours, Ichigo gave a gasp as he stared at Rukia below him as she gave a small wheeze. "Are you ok?!"

Rukia looked weary and her body ragged, but her strength had not left her eyes as she gazed up at Ichigo. "Looks like we made it."

Despite not being any better off than Rukia, Ichigo's face broke into a wide smile. "Yeah."

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!"

Two pairs of startled eyes turned from each other to meet Inoue's as she stared back in equal surprise.

"Inoue, you're here?!" Ichigo and Rukia both promptly bounded into sitting positions.

Feeling flustered, Ichigo scrambled for words. "Are you ok too, Inoue?"

Inoue gave a nod, then broke into tears as she launched herself at Rukia and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're both back!"

Sharing a smile with Rukia as Inoue cried on her shoulder, Ichigo looked around for the first time and saw a sight that made his heart sink.

"Ishida…!"

Trying to put on a strong facade, Ishida contorted his mouth into as best a smile as he could through the pain. "So you finally woke up, huh?"

Not able to take his eyes off the hilt of his own sword sticking out from Ishida's torso, Ichigo began to feel sick. "Ishida…did I do that?"

Ichigo suddenly heard a voice that made his blood run cold. "You're a stubborn one…"

"Ulquiorra!"

Appearing before Ishida, Ulquiorra reached down and roughly drew the zanpaktou out of Ishida and threw it down near Ichigo. "Take it, and let's settle this."

"…Was I the one who stabbed Ishida?"

Eyeing Ichigo with disdain, Ulquiorra gave a slight huff. "Doesn't concern me."

The need to know what had happened in his absence was reaching a level of urgency in Ichigo as he balled his fists at his sides. "…and the one who cut off your left arm and leg…was that me too?!"

The silence that ensued spoke volumes to Ichigo. His mind reeled as he tried to process the devastation he had been partner to.

"If that's how it is, then cut off my left arm and leg."

Inoue gave a loud gasp. "What?!" Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he took a step near Ulquiorra. "I wasn't the one fighting you just now. I've been fighting you hollowfied and unaware. It won't be fair unless I'm in the same condition as you are."

Watching the emotions running high in Ichigo's face, Rukia stepped forward to stand next to him. "I'm as much an accomplice to what happened out here as Ichigo. Cut off my arm and leg as well, and let's finish what we started."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but catching Rukia's set expression as she looked across at Ulquiorra, he relented.

Ishida slapped a palm to his forehead as he yelled out. "Kurosaki! Kuchiki-san! Do you know what you're saying or have you both gone mad?!"

Not taking his gaze from the shinigami pair, Ulquiorra began to spread his wings. "Very well. If that is what the two of you wish, then so be it." At the sound of a rustling noise, Ulquiorra turned to glance at his wing and gave a scornful glare as he saw it beginning to dissolve away. "Tch, it's this bad…?

Looking back at Ichigo and Rukia, Ulquiorra felt like biting his own tongue for what he was about to say. "Kill me." Seeing them flinch at his request, he gave a slight sigh. "Quickly now. I no longer have the strength to even walk. If you do not strike me now, this fight will remain unsettled."

"No. I'm not going to do it." Taking a step towards the dying espada, Ichigo yelled in frustration. "Is this…is this any way to win?!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened before he cast them downwards in resignation. "Stubborn to the very last. You're a frustrating one, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Turning to look at Inoue, Ulquiorra tried to read her expression. "It's too bad, as I was finally starting to take an interest in all of you."

Extending his hand towards Inoue, Ulquiorra quietly spoke. "Do I frighten you, girl?"

Inoue's eyes glimmered with tears as she began to edge closer to him and reach her hand out. "No."

"I see."

Inoue's hand moved to clasp Ulquiorra's when his hand wafted away like ash, leaving Inoue with nothing but empty air to hold. The four nakama watched in profound silence as they witnessed the passing of Ulquiorra's body into the wind until no trace of him remained.

* * *

><p>Ishida gave a stretch as he tested the healing Inoue had performed, and wasn't surprised when he felt no tightness or pain where the blade had embedded itself in him. "That's amazing, Inoue-san. I feel like I never got stabbed by Kurosaki!"<p>

Standing next to Ishida, Ichigo watched Rukia from a distance while Inoue healed her with the golden dome of soten kisshun. As Inoue gave a giggle at Ishida's attempt to lighten the mood, Ishida felt caught off-guard as Ichigo wore a glum expression. _"Not good. He ought to be his regular scowling and loud mouth self by now…"_

"Sorry again, Ishida…"

Ishida glared at Ichigo as he spoke in a voice only Ichigo could hear. "Don't. You think I wasn't prepared to get hurt when I approached your hollow like that? I caused my own injuries."

Looking away, Ichigo still wore a sulky expression. "Then why did you do it?"

Ishida's eyes narrowed. "What kind of nakama would I be if I stood by and didn't help when you needed it? That is cowardly, and I am no coward."

Blinking a bit in surprise, Ichigo's demeanor calmed. "Ah." A smirk grew on his face. "I won't thank you for doing such a stupid thing."

Ishida had begun to walk towards the girls but paused, turning to look back at Ichigo. "If speaking about levels of stupidity, you have the smallest brain of us all, so you would have done the same for any of us."

Ichigo scowled as he ran a hand through his hair, mumbling to himself as he began to follow after Ishida. "Che…You just always have to have the last word…"

* * *

><p>Furrowing her brow, Inoue tried to discern if she was simply imagining what she was feeling as she healed Rukia. It was not ominous, but it did give her an odd twist in her stomach as its implications if she were right crossed her thoughts. The same feelings had penetrated her subconscious while healing Rukia after her battle with Grimmjow. She still felt no closer to an answer this time as she did then as she dredged up fragmented conversations in her memory. Nel's face appeared first in her mind. <em>"Itsygo also gave you his power when he was howlding you in his arms…"<em> Rukia's reply to Nel's outburst followed quickly after. _"…I do remember before I was fully conscious, a feeling of being very peaceful…"_

Biting her lip, Inoue ventured the question she had been wanting to ask for what now felt to be an eternity. "Kuchiki-san, please don't be angry, but do you think Ichigo's reiatsu may have mixed with your own when he healed you after your battle?"

Inoue wasn't prepared for the peaceful smile that suddenly graced Rukia's face as she laid with her eyes closed. "Yes."

"Wh-what? Really? Because, I felt something was different and…I …Are you…ok with that?"

Opening her eyes slightly, Rukia turned her head in Inoue's direction. "It's alright, Inoue. It's what ended up saving me, twice even. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him doing that for me, and I seem to once again be in his debt."

Seeing Ishida and Ichigo approaching, Rukia cracked another smile as she closed her eyes and whispered. "But then again, he's also in mine, so we're even."

As Ichigo and Ishida sat themselves down next to the healing dome, Inoue clamped her gaping mouth shut and put on a grin.

Ishida frowned in concern as he noticed Inoue's forced smile. "How are you doing over here, Inoue-san? Do you need a rest?"

"I…I'm doing great! Don't worry about me!" Inoue beamed.

Looking in at Rukia, Ichigo pretended to scowl. "Oi, done with your nap yet, Rukia?"

Rukia opened one eye at him with a frown. "Go away. You're ruining my good mood."

"Ah…Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san isn't quite done yet, but I can heal you in just a bit."

Sitting up, Rukia turned to Inoue. "I'm good enough, Inoue, thanks."

Balking, Inoue waved her hands in front of herself in protest. "But…but you've still got some serious injuries that aren't fully healed yet!"

"Inoue."

"Eh?" Inoue turned towards Ichigo in surprise, her hands still held frozen in front of herself.

"I wouldn't ask this if I didn't think you could do it." His gazed steadily at Inoue. "Please, could you use your Soten Kisshun on both Rukia and I so that this idiot will get herself properly healed?"

Feeling her heart flutter under his gaze, Inoue gave a nervous laugh. "Eh?! Well, I definitely can…"

"I said I'm fine, Ichigo."

As Rukia moved to stand, Ichigo came inside the dome and pushed her down by her shoulders. "All your protests are hereby denied! Patients have no say in the matter on when they are better. Now stay until Inoue says you can leave!"

Scowling, Rukia bared her fist at him. "Dummy. I'd give you a few more wounds right now if it wouldn't mean more work for Inoue."

Unperturbed, Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest as he lay down. "You can get mad however you like later, after you're healed."

Rukia gave a huff as she begrudgingly acquiesced and lay back down. Inoue and Ishida looked across the dome at one another, mutually dumbfounded over what they had just witnessed of Ichigo's outward concern and Rukia's compliance.

"_Just what happened to them after Kurosaki-kun's hollow absorbed Rukia?"_ As Inoue began healing Ichigo as well as Rukia, her eyes widened as his reiatsu told her the rest of the story.

Watching Inoue, Ishida sighed as he saw her expression become downcast. "_If only she knew that she's not as alone as she believes…" _As if she had heard his thoughts, Inoue's eyes suddenly connected with his own, causing Ishida to give her a smile. Inoue blinked in surprise, then quickly returned his gesture with a bright grin of her own before she turned her attention back to the injured pair.

* * *

><p>Back down on the Hueco Mundo dessert sand, Ichigo stood with his back to a garganta as it slid open. Before him were Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Renji, and Chad, as well as Inoue and Ishida. All wore a serious expression as the time for his departure to Karakura town drew closer with each inch that was added to the garganta's entrance.<p>

A soft voice came from his side.

"Ichigo…"

Wearing a smile that only his partner could see, Ichigo stepped closer to Rukia as they looked into each other's faces. "No need to say anything. I already know your heart."

Rukia's anxious expression lifted slightly. "I'll see you when it's over, Ichigo."

"Ah. I'll come back for you, Rukia."

A light breeze ruffled their robes and hair as the moment lingered, their eyes passing silent farewells. With a wave and a leap, Ichigo disappeared into the garganta, followed closely by Unohana before the opening snapped shut behind them.

For a long time Rukia continued to gaze at the area. Placing her palm against her heart, Rukia gave a smile before turning to join her companions.

Running through the garganta, Ichigo kept a fist over his heart, a smile also playing on his face. _"You are with me in this fight still, right here, Rukia. We'll do this together, and we will win."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Final Note:<strong>

_All good things must come to an end, and man have I enjoyed this experience with you guys. Can y'all believe it's been over 2 years since I started TSR?! It feels good to have made it to the finish line with this story! __**If you have any ideas, ways I can improve in writing, a burning review or questions, or you'd like to tell me what you thought of this chapter and/or the story overall, now is the time to leave a comment! (last call!) ;) **_

_I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride! __**Hold on tight, because I will be diving into my next ichiruki-centered story this summer. No official title yet, but it involves Ichigo and the gang working together at a summer camp . If you would like to continue receiving updates for when new stories by me are published on this site, find the "follow/favorite" button at the bottom of this page and subscribe to me as an author! **_

_Also, one final plug – I released a oneshot 2 months ago called "Battle Scars" – go check it out on my profile to read!_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE! Stay awesome!**_


End file.
